


Seeking Comfort

by JYPeach7



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual smut if the author does not chicken out, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Markson is so precious, Purring Jinyoung is such a concept, Slight swearing, Slow Build, This is my first long ass fic plz don't judge too hard, Writing this makes my heart soft, Yugbam are the side hoes, a Hot Mess, angst again, master/pet relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JYPeach7/pseuds/JYPeach7
Summary: Jaebum never even cared for a hybrid in the first place, especially not for the hot headed comfort hybrid named Jinyoung.Comfort hybrids were bred to stimulate high levels of pleasure and happiness for their masters. The only problem is that if they do not use their power for extended periods of time, they become quite uncomfortable and might even go through extreme fever like conditions. Otherwise known as heats.Of course Jaebum, being the irritating prick his is, forbid Jinyoung from using his powers on him.=^w^=





	1. Luxury pet

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohoho >:3c I got side tracked like usual and wrote this up. Super excited about the story line here but updates for this work might be a bit slow so that I can finish "The back of his neck" first!!!
> 
>  

 

 

Jaebum grumbled, his feet noisily walking across the linoleum floor of the pet shop. Yugyeom sped from case to case looking at the adorable hybrids around them. 

“Hyung look at this one!!!” Yugyeom squealed, “his name is Jungkook!” A big eyed rabbit hybrid looked up at Jaebum as Yugyeom pressed his nose against the glass to coo at Jungkook. 

“Ah you have good taste Mr Kim, but he is already put on hold unfortunately.” Mark their sales assistant butt in. 

“By who???” Yugyeom frowned and looked at Jungkook sadly. Jungkook pouted as well from inside the case and put a slender hand up to where Yugyeom's hand was still pressing on the glass. 

“Someone under the name of ARMY. No need to try and outbid her. She's crazy.” Mark warned. 

“Let's move on then.” Jaebum grumbled and tugged Yugyeom's shirt away from Jungkook's case.

 

Why Jaebum had agreed to go to the pet shop with Yugyeom was beyond his understanding but somehow he had ended up in the store with his friend. Surrounded by glass showcases of human-animal hybrids. 

A dog hybrid barked excitedly as the trio walked closer to his case.

“Aww! Look Jaebum Hyung! This one is called Jackson!” Yugyeom giggled and ran to his case. 

“A beagle puppy hybrid from Hong Kong. Quite energetic and friendly as you can see.” Mark informed them in a slightly clipped tone.

“Is he booked by anyone?” Yugyeom asked while laughing at Jackson jumping around in his case, trying to please him. 

“No. I can take him out if you would like?” Mark offered softly. Yugyeom was too busy laughing so Jaebum answered for him.

“Sure.” 

Mark went up to the case's door and punched in the security code as the door swung open and Jackson popped out, immediately running to Yugyeom and licking his face.

“Woah there Jackson!” Yugyeom laughed and held Jackson's shoulders away from him. Jackson grinned happily and pawed at Yugyeom's jacket. 

“Do you like him?” Mark asked tentatively. 

“He's very active…” Yugyeom giggled.

“But seems like he would need to be constantly cared for and entertained.” Jaebum added. “Yugyeom remember you are not at home half of the day for school so he might get bored.” Jaebum warned. Yugyeom sighed.

“I guess that's true. So probably not.” 

Mark smiled with something like relief and reached out to restrain the still bouncing Jackson. 

“Come on Jacks let's go back in.” Mark softly prompted. Jackson turned around, finally noticing the sales assistant.

“Markypooh!” He yipped and grabbed Mark into a hug. Yugyeom and Jaebum stared at the two.

“Ok yes Jacks. Now let's go back in-” Mark blushed and patted Jackson's muscly arm. 

“I missed you Markypooh! You did not come visit me last night!” Jackson whined and Mark flushed incredibly red.

“Jackson shush, go back in and I'll come visit you later.” Mark quickly tried to rid himself of the clingy puppy hybrid. 

“Promise?” Jackson put his face to Mark's and looked cross eyed at the sales assistant. 

“Yes Gaga.” Mark patted his back and Jackson pranced happily back into his case.

“I'm extremely sorry about that. Please do not tell my boss.” Mark bowed more than 90 degrees at Yugyeom and Jaebum who had been watching awkwardly the entire time. Yugyeom just giggled knowingly. 

“Don't worry! You and Jackson seem so close we would not dare tell on you!” He smiled happily. Mark let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much.” His eyes lit up. “In return for your compassion maybe I could show you some of the limited edition hybrids we have?” Mark lowered his voice. “I'm not supposed to be showing them to clients without them pre booking a VIP tour first but I'm sure I can sneak us in.” 

Yugyeom's eyes sparkled in excitement. “Woah that sounds so cool! Thank you!” 

 

Mark led his two customers through the maze of cases to the back of the store and through a hallway of boxes and supplies. They reached a door with 2 security locks and was equipped with bullet proof padding. 

Jaebum raised his eyebrows. This should be interesting.

Mark beeped is key card that he extracted from an inside pocket in his employee shirt and punched a 12 digit code into the door. The three stood in silence as the door unlocked itself and automatically swung open soundlessly. 

LED lights turned on as they walked through the doorway to reveal a truly exquisite showroom. 

The walls were covered in a rich velvet material to keep in warmth, in contrast to the pristine white walls from the main showroom they had just been in. Each case was at least 4 times bigger than before with customized habitats to keep the rare hybrids happy. Mark pressed some buttons in the wall and champagne flutes popped out on a tiny silver tray from a compartment nearby; in which Mark offered them to Yugyeom and Jaebum. 

Mark turned to the two, smiling slightly coyly and swept his arm over the impressive room.

“Welcome to the VIP suite Mr Kim and Mr Im.” 

  
  
  


Yugyeom ogled at the expensive pets in their luxury cases. Not daring to touch the clean glass this time with his hands. Jaebum followed behind sipping his flute and letting his eyes wander over the exotic pets. 

Yugyeom suddenly stopped at a cat hybrid case and stared at the creature inside. 

The hybrid had light brown sandy hair with smoky eyes and a sharp face. Leopard ears poked out of his head and the exquisite leopard prints went down his body past his neck and down his bare back. The hybrid was sprawled out on a velvet couch, eyes locked with Yugyeom's as it's tail flicked in the hazy light of his case. 

“This is Bam Bam. A Thai leopard hybrid. He is 75 percent leopard, 17 percent more than any other leopard hybrid on the market which makes him very rare.” Mark recited, his voice barely above a whisper as to not disturb the hybrids. 

“Can he come out?” Yugyeom asked curiously. Mark chuckled slightly. 

“Not exactly Mr Kim but you can go into the case?” Mark suggested which made Yugyeom's eyes widen. 

“Oh ok.” 

Mark swiped his key card against the sensor on the door and Yugyeom stepped in. 

Jaebum watched while sipping his champagne as Bam Bam peeled himself off his couch to wrap himself around Yugyeom. Now standing, Bam Bam's long legs were even more prominent as he hooked one around Yugyeom's waist and tugged him closer. Jaebum could see Yugyeom gulp.

“Is this even ok???” Jaebum whispered worriedly at Mark. 

“Um yes this is ok Mr Im.” Mark replied sounding slightly surprised. “I've never seen Bam Bam so forwards to any client before though.” Mark tilted his head. “I guess he must have taken a liking to Mr Kim very quickly.” 

Jaebum and Mark watched as Bam Bam tugged Yugyeom onto his couch to straddled him. 

Jaebum blushed slightly at the show but it was nothing compared to Yugyeom's burning hot face as he let Bam Bam nuzzle his neck. 

Jaebum coughed out loud. 

“Um I think I will go look at some of the other Hybrids.” He told Mark as he turned away. Yugyeom should be perfectly fine without him.

“Very well Mr Im. I shall stay here to make sure Mr Kim does not impregnated Bam Bam by accident.” Mark replies, his voice incredibly even as Jaebum blanched and almost stumbled over his own feet at his words. Like hell Yugyeom should better not “impregnate” the hybrid “by accident _”._

Jaebum hurried to the next row of hybrid cases and tried to calm his breathing as he walked through the aisle. Exotic bird hybrids, albino hybrids, and even a few fish hybrids stared at Jaebum as he walked around, reading the plaques on the cases containing the hybrid's statistics and prices. 

Both Jaebum and Yugyeom were from wealthy enough families that allowed them not to care much about price tags but the numbers on the hybrid cases were big enough to make Jaebum whistle in apprehension. 

“ _ Hey there handsome~”  _ A voice came from one of the cases Jaebum was passing by. Jaebum turned around quickly to see a snake hybrid staring at him hungrily. She had black hair and gorgeous sparkling scales that accented her light skin. 

“ _ Don't you look delectable~”  _ She hissed in delight, placing her glittery hands on the glass. 

Jaebum gulped and stared back.

“ _ Sunmi stop being thirsty _ .” Another voice from a different case rung out. Jaebum turned to see a white fox hybrid lazily watching them.

“ _ Ji-eun shut up I was trying to catch a man.”  _ The snake hybrid shot back, huffing slightly as she let go of the glass and sat down angrily in her case.

“ _ He doesn't look like your type. Getting desperate now are we?” _ The fox hybrid laughed teasingly and eyed Jaebum.

Jaebum swallowed uncomfortably and rushed out of that aisle. Fortunately no other hybrids tried to talk to him as he continued through the room where the prices on the cases started getting even bigger.

_ This must be the most expensive section. _

Jaebum thought to himself and admired the crystal clear cases with stunning animals inside. Jaebum could see the end of the row where the most expensive hybrid’s case stood, decked up and studded with diamonds. 

Jaebum squinted in confusion as he neared, catching sight of what looked like piles of books inside the case. 

_ Why would there be books in the most expensive hybrid's case??? _

Jaebum wondered and walked closer.

He stopped at the foot of the case to peer into the glass room. 

 

It was a very spacious room with no fancy lighting or sparkly items like he had seen in some of the other eye catching cases. Instead there was a modern looking couch in the middle with stacks of books both on the floor and on shelves inside the case. A side table stood besides the couch containing a bottle of red wine and a half empty wine glass. 

Jaebum squinted as he looked up at the hybrid. It had dark hair, styled smartly and combed over his forehead and fluffy black ears that poked out of his hair and twitched at the sound of Jaebum's nearing footsteps. Like all the other Hybrids in the room, he was only half dressed, meant to show off their assets and entice customers. 

This hybrid was definitely dressed to impress. 

He had on a black choker to match his dark hair, with a small yellow bell was attached on the front of the choker to complete the feline look. Only a mesh shirt covered his torso and Jaebum could make out two dark nipples showing through the sheer fabric. Jaebum gulped as his eyes traveled further down.

Only a pair of black lace panties barely concealed the Hybrid's crotch, which left the rest of his smooth, strong legs on full display. A black sleek tail was draped over the couch which had been finished off with a lace bow and a bell to match the choker.

The full outfit was a strange juxtaposition with the thick framed glasses the hybrid wore as well as the piles of books in his case. The hybrid had never looked up when Jaebum had approached, his eyes glued on his book. 

 

Jaebum bent down out of curiosity to look at the cover of the book the hybrid held.

 

“ _ Stop staring your pervert.” _ A voice hissed at Jaebum and the hybrids legs closed together as soon as Jaebum had bent down. Jaebum stared incredulously at the hybrid who had taken his eyes off his book to glare at Jaebum. His eyes would have been extremely captivating as they were the most prominent feature of the hybrid. They were iridescent and sparkled intensely as they glared daggers, but Jaebum was too worried about protecting his dignity to be caught up in the Hybrid's beauty too long.

“Aish I was not even looking at you. I was trying to see your book cover!” Jaebum hissed back defensively. 

“ _ Yeah right. I've heard that one as dozen times before.” _ The hybrid scoffed, his ears twitching angrily.

“You are in a fucking showcase. People are meant to stare anyways!” Jaebum huffed and the hybrid scowled.

“ _ So you were staring!”  _ The hybrid yelled from inside his case.

“No I was not!” Jaebum clenched his fists and refused to yell back.

“ _ Urg. I guess a low life like you would not be able to appreciate my beauty anyways.”  _ The hybrid wrinkled his nose. Jaebum glanced down at his outfit. He had not exactly been dresses the most classy that day as he had only been expecting to be going out to shop for a pet with Yugyeom. His oversized hoodie and baggy pants were not a good representation of his wealth by any means, but who did this hybrid think he was insulting his clothing like tha!?!?

“What? I am not a lowlife!” Jaebum frowned. He knew it was a weak comeback. The hybrid titered mockingly.

“ _ I'm a caged hybrid but even I am dresses better than you.”  _ The hybrid sneered.

“You're fucking dressed like a slut!” Jaebum shot back and the hybrid stiffened immediately. His tail twitched angrily and he tucked his ears back against his head defensively.

“ _ I was dressed like this for the purpose of marketing.”  _ The hybrid hissed back, much more angrily than before.

“Yeah but with an ugly attitude like that, who would even want to buy you?!” It was Jaebum's turn to sneer. Jaebum knew he had struck a chord because the hybrid had leaped off his couch and was angrily glaring down at Jaebum from the other side of the glass.

“ _ Millions of people.”  _ The hybrid hissed back, his fists pressed up against the smooth surface.

“I doubt that-” Jaebum smirked and stared back before he was interrupted.

“Jaebum! Oh there you are!” Yugyeom called from behind were he stood at the opening of the aisle. “We were looking for you!” Mark turned around the corner just as Yugyeom had spoken.

“Oh there you are Mr Im!” Mark said sounding slightly out of breath. The two walked over to where Jaebum stood. “And I see you have found our crown jewel!” Mark smiled.

“ _ Mark this lowlife was insulting me. Kick him out. _ ” The hybrid ordered as soon as Mark and Yugyeom were near. 

Jaebum opened his mouth angrily.“What the fuck he insulted me first!” 

Yugyeom laughed and Mark smiled awkwardly.

“Ahh I'm so sorry Mr Im-”

“Don't apologize to him!” The hybrid screeched and banged at the glass.

“Ew why is he even your most expensive hybrid?!” Jaebum ignored the seething hybrid above him. “He's just like a normal cat hybrid. If not even more irritating than a normal one.” The hybrid hissed angrily at Jaebum's question.

“Ah he is a comfort hybrid you see Mr Im- no not like a sexual companion per say.” Mark added when Jaebum's eyebrows shot up extremely high on his forehead. 

“He was created with the ability to see comfort and calm others through the action of physical contact. He can also stimulate other's abilities to produce endorphins with his general presence as well as raise levels of dopamine exponentially during um sexual intercourse.” Mark recited.

“Wow. So he's like a walking, talking drug!” Yugyeom whistled.

“Something like that.” Mark laughed. “But for some reason he is not choosing to use his charms on Mr Im at all.” 

The hybrid answered for itself at that moment.

“ _ Because his hair is ugly!” _ He had screeched and demanded Mark again to get rid of Jaebum immediately. Yugyeom had burst out onto uncontrollable laughter and Mark tried to convince the hybrid to quiet down.

“Mullets are in style right now!” Jaebum had screamed back.

“ _ What kind of style do you even know of? Hobo style???”  _ The hybrid stuck out his tongue.

“Jinyoung please calm down-” Mark tried to wave the hybrid to sit back down but was ignored. 

“Better than the underwear you have on!!!” Jaebum countered. 

Mark figured he could not shut the hybrid up while he was in his case so he grabbed Jaebum's arm to drag him away instead.

“ _ I still look ten times better than you!!”  _ Jinyoung screamed back furiously as Jaebum was dragged out of the room.

 

Mark sighed a long sigh once the trio finally made it out of the VIP room. 

“Sorry about that Mark-shi.” Yugyeom chuckled.

“No, no it's fine.” Mark replied professionally.

“What kinda bloody irritating hybrid was that?!” Jaebum grumbled. 

“So you would like to purchase Bam Bam?” Mark asked Yugyeom. 

“Yep!” Yugyeom responded happily. Mark smiled. 

“Alright then Mr Kim I will go make the transaction right now.” 

Jaebum and Yugyeom followed Mark to the register.

“Has anyone even put up any money for that stupid cat hybrid?” Jaebum asked Mark. Mark laughed dryly.

“It might be surprising to you Mr Im but Jinyoung is very successful at enabling his powers with our other clients and has wooed many, many customers already.” Jaebum raises his eyebrows. 

“What's even his highest bid right now?” 

Mark looked up from the register.

“Um. I think last time I checked, about 10.8 billion won.” 

Yugyeom whistled. “I think that's more than you are worth Hyung.” He joked. Jaebum scowled.

“Who is stupid enough to purchase that thing for 10.8 billion.” He mumbled and followed a happy Yugyeom out of the store.

“Thanks for your help Mark-shi!” Yugyeom called back.

“Yeah thank you though.” Jaebum chimed in.

“No problem. I'm happy I could help.” Mark replied, his smile tired but genuine.

“Sorry about the screaming match with your comfort hybrid.” Jaebum scratched the back of his neck. Mark allowed himself to chuckle in reply.

“It's true I've never seen him so riled up before. I wonder what you even said to him.” 

Jaebum flushed slightly. “Um yeah I'm not sure.” 

“Have a good night with Jackson!” Yugyeom chirped and it was Mark's turn to flush again.

“Ahh- Thank you? Have a good day.” Mark’s smile was strained this time as he ushered the two out of the shop faster.

“Your hybrid should be shipped to you within the next week Mr Kim.” Mark informed Yugyeom. “Thank you for shopping with us.” He said cordially and opened the door for them.

“Cool. Thanks Mark-shi!” Yugyeom smiled.

“Tell that annoying hybrid that mullets are totally in style right now. He's just been trapped in a case for so long he does not know what fashion is these days.” Jaebum told Mark. Mark simply sighed and guide Jaebum out the door.

“Ok then Mr Im. Have a good day.” 

And then Mark shut the door behind them.

  
  


——-

  
  


_ Two weeks later: _

 

“Eomma what is this?” Jaebum looks to his mother as a crew of people bustle around his front entrance. 

“Ahh Jaebummie it's a surprise for your birthday!” Jaebum's mother smiles at her son and shoos him out of the room. “No looking yet!” 

Jaebum hums in the room next door as he wonders what his parents could have gotten him for his 25th birthday. Maybe they got him a new race car? But why would they have to assemble it in the house? He groans in frustration but distracts himself with his phone as he waits.

About an hour later Jaebum is let back into the living room and is instructed to sit down on his parent's couch. His mother comes in beaming as she sits besides her son and leans over to him.

“For such a special birthday, your step father and I thought we would get you something useful for your stressful lifestyle!” Jaebum raises his eyebrows. In the music industry it was true, he was often stresses with deadlines and unhappy producers but as the CEO of Def. Entertainment he already had it pretty good.

“So son, we decided to get you a hybrid!” Jaebum's step father announces as he walks into the room with a red leash in hand. Jaebum blanches as his eyes follow the leash to land on a beautiful cat hybrid. Fully equipped with dark hair, black ears a sleek tail and big iridescent eyes Jaebum recognized too well.

“He was a very limited edition hybrid!” His mother gushes. “Costed about 11 billion!” She continued. 

“But considering his special skill set and his high levels of education even for a hybrid, we figured he would be perfect for you.” Jaebum's step father smiles and hands Jaebum the leash. The hybrid looks just as shocked as Jaebum feels but has yet to utter a sound. His plush lips are parted slightly in surprise and fortunately he is wearing more than the last time Jaebum met him. 

Jaebum gapes at his parents and then back at the hybrid.

 

“I don't want him.” Is Jaebum's immediate response and he watches as the hybrid scowls slightly along with his parent's frowns.

His mother looks taken aback. “Is it because is a boy? We can put it through surgery if you would like?” She offers quickly while patting her son's arm.

Jaebum shakes his head.

“I don't think I will like it at all.” He responds confidently but glances at the hybrid quickly to see if it cares. The fluffy black ears on it's head are angled downwards and he faces away from Jaebum. Jaebum feels slightly bad rejecting the hybrid but after that hissy fight in the showroom he does not care to keep it any longer than necessary. 

“That's not fair Jaebum. Keep him for a month and if you really don't like him we can always send it back.” Jaebum's step father commands. “He was specially created to provide high quality companionship and can hopefully calm your fiery temper as well.” His mother adds in.

Jaebum glares angrily at the floor  but knows enough not to argue back, so he bites his tongue and thanks his parents before leading his new hybrid out of the living room.

 

\------

 

“Look hybrid. I know you don't like me and I don't like you either, so for the next month we will pretended to get along in front of my parents but out of their sight you can feel free to ignore me as I will ignore you.” Jaebum whispers harshly as soon as he drags the hybrid into the hallway. 

“ _ My name is  _ _ Jinyoung _ _ thank you very much.”  _ The hybrid- rather, Jinyoung hisses back. 

“Sure sure.” Jaebum waves his hand dismissively. “Also, you do not need to tamper with my endorphins or whatever.” Jaebum clarifies. “I am in no need of fixing the chemicals in my body and I don't need any  _ hybrid _ fiddling with them either.” He squints his eyes and glares for effect.

Jinyoung makes a scoffing noise with his throat and rolls his eyes. 

_ “Whatever you say  _ _ Master _ _.”  _ Jinyoung spits out the master part. 

“Yeah yeah no need to use the formalities either. Just call me Def if you have to out of my parent's ear shot.” Jaebum scrunches his nose.

“ _ Def?” _ Jinyoung smirks “ _ I'm sure if I were you, all my screaming would make me  _ _ deaf _ _ too.”  _ Jinyoung chuckles unpleasantly. Jaebum clenches his teeth in annoyance. 

“It's my produce name.” He scowls and tugs Jinyoung's leash harder than necessary as he starts walking down the hallway.

“ _ Hybrid abuse can earn you 7 years to life in prison depending on if any weapons were used.”  _ Jinyoung hisses behind him while grabbing at his collar. “ _ If you are going to keep me on a leash I would highly recommend not using excess force.”  _

Jaebum huffs out loud and spins around to detach the leash from Jinyoung's collar. His fingers fumble as he tries to unlock the clip that connects the two pieces of fabric, his cold fingers brushing the column of Jinyoung's warm, smooth neck. Jinyoung flinches at the touch and bats Jaebum's hands away to detach the leash himself. Jaebum blushes a bit in embarrassment as his hybrid easily unlocks the clip and hands him the leash. 

_ “Did you want me to keep the collar part on too  _ _ Def _ _?”  _ Jinyoung smiles at the end, his small feline-like fangs catching the light from the hallway. 

“No take it off.” Jaebum purses his lips in frustration as Jinyoung takes his time unclasping the lace around his neck. 

“Is lace a fetish for you or something?” Jaebum sneers. This catches Jinyoung's attention as he looks up to glare at Jaebum.

“ _ No. The stylists figured lace best suits me that's all.”  _ Jinyoung snarls. Jaebum shrugs and turns to continue walking as soon as Jinyoung takes the collar off. 

“Sure. Makes you look extra sleazy. They did a good job.” He snorts and shoves his hands into his pant pockets. Jinyoung chooses to ignore Jaebum’s jab as he follows behind obediently.

 

_ So much for hoping I would get a dashing, lavish master for what I am worth.  _ Jinyoung thinks to himself as he pads down the wide hallway behind Jaebum.  _ At least the family seems well off.  _ Jinyoung lets himself take in the cool marble that covers every wall, accented with soft yellow chandeliers every five meters. 

_ Too bad I'm stuck with an asshole of a master.  _ He glares at Jaebum's wide back as he walks a couple feet ahead. 

_ With his ugly hair and ugly clothing. _ Jinyoung sneers to himself as he stares angrily at Jaebum's blue-gray mullet.

_ I should cut it off while he's sleeping. _ Jinyoung smiles to himself evilly.

 

\------

 

“Here is my room.” Jaebum says curtly and opens a door to a meticulously kept bedroom. It’s pretty spacious with a large king sized bed in the middle of the room, closets lining the back wall and a modern looking desk setup in the far right corner. The first thing Jinyoung sees is the row of curtains that are all closed tight over where the entire left wall would have been. 

“ _ Is that a wall of windows behind the curtains?”  _ Jinyoung asks immediately. Jaebum looks at his hybrid in confusion.

“Um yeah. I just had them closed because I don't use my bedroom very much.” He replies. “I’m not hiding anything shady behind them.” Jinyoung nods once.

“There is a bathroom on your right where I have a bathing room and a simple showering area as well. You are free to use either as long as it does not coincide with my bathing time.”

“ _ Which is? _ ” Jinyoung asks.

“No set time. Basically whenever I want.” Jaebum shrugs dismissively and Jinyoung frowns. 

“I will have some servants equip my room with an extra bed for you. Don’t touch mine.” Jaebum orders as he walks around his bed as emphasis and Jinyoung stops himself from rolling his eyes.

“ _ I don’t need to sleep in the same room as you. I have trackers implanted in me already so trying to flee would be useless for me.”  _ Jinyoung informs Jaebum. 

“Yeah I already knew that. It's just my parents would be expecting us to be sleeping together and all so to appease them I'll just keep you with me.” Jaebum explains. “Oh and never touch anything on my desk ok.” He adds sternly. “Even if anything falls off. Don't touch it.” He hisses.  

Jinyoung puts up his dainty hands in mock surrender. “ _ Sure whatever you say  _ _ Def _ _.”  _

_ “ _ Urg. Nevermind the Def title is bothering me. Just call me Jaebum-shi.” Jaebum grimaces. 

“ _ Jaebum-shi can I open the curtains?”  _ Jinyoung asks next.

“Um yeah sure go ahead.” Jaebum watches in mild curiosity as the hybrid pads over to the row of curtains and easily finds the control panel for the wall. Jinyoung presses the marked button and the curtains start to mechanically fold back, steadily letting in a new stream of natural light into the bedroom. Jinyoung quickly walks to the center of the room where he watches as the curtains are pushed back and a breathtaking view of the city is revealed. 

Jaebum had seen that same view thousands of times before but he watched with new found interest as Jinyoung inhaled sharply and his tail flicked in interest.

The sun was setting over the horizon in the east and had lit the sky in a beautiful watercolor wash of pink and gold as Jinyoung stared out the wall of glass. The Im manor was situated in a very stunning part of the city where they overlooked the skyscrapers of Seoul's downtown. 

Jaebum watches as Jinyoung looked longingly out at the city, his hands almost pressed up against the glass. Jaebum tears his gaze away from his new hybrid and presses the bell to call his maid.

“Yes Young Master?” A voice comes through the intercom.

“Please set up another bed in my bedroom and close the curtains later in the night.” Jaebum instructs. 

“Yes sir.” 

 

Jinyoung never heard him as he continued staring out at the view for a couple more minutes before Jaebum walks over to his side.

“Dinner will be in fifteen.” He says gruffly, not sure what had re-sparked his irritation. His voice breaks Jinyoung out of his trance as the hybrid nods in acknowledgment as he turns away from the window.

“ _ Do I need to dress up?”  _ He asks.

“Not today, but probably tomorrow. We will be having guests over and they will probably want to see my new hybrid.” Jaebum replies. 

“ _ Alright Jaebum-shi.”  _

  
  


\-----

  
  


Dinner went fairly well, without any major drama. Jinyoung was assigned his own seat at the dining table against Jaebum's complaints and Jaebum's parents made small talk with Jinyoung, unlike Jaebum who stayed silent the entire meal. They learned that Jinyoung was a native from korea, bread in a government lab and was originally created for the president. He had been sold off after the government put on their Hybrid ban from officials after too many cases of hybrid abuse scandals started going around. They learned that Jinyoung was only slightly younger than Jaebum in human years and that Jinyoung could speak fluent Japanese as well as knew a couple of words in English. 

Jaebum's parents seemed quite pleased with the well mannered hybrid but Jaebum seemed to pay the conversation no attention as he picked at the food on his plate.

  
  


After they finished their meal, Jinyoung and Jaebum retired back to Jaebum's room, where a separate bed had been set up besides Jaebum's. Jinyoung frowned slightly as the curtains had been redrawn but quickly recomposed himself and got ready for bed. 

Jaebum announced that Jinyoung could bathe first as he had some work to do. 

Jinyoung had eagerly admired the large bathroom suite the moment he was finally alone, tracing the intricate designs on the edges of the tub as he soaked in the sweet smelling bubbles. He had been bathed plenty of times while going from one showcase to the next but he had never truly been settled down permanently before now.

Jinyoung sighed to himself. Even this “home” would not be permanent it seems. 

_ I guess I'll just enjoy what I can for the next month.  _ Jinyoung hums softly to himself as he washes his arms with the fruity scented scrub. 

By the time he gets out, Jaebum looks slightly more irritated again. 

“That took you awhile.” He grimaces. 

“ _ I'm sorry.” _ Jinyoung apologies quickly, trying to avoid getting his master angry again. “ _ I am not very experienced in bathing myself.” _

“Sure. Whatever.” Jaebum mutters and strides past Jinyoung to the bathroom. 

_ Wow it smells so strong in here. What did he even use? All of my shampoos and scrubs at the same time???  _ Jaebum thinks to himself as the warm, musky scent of fruit and flora hit his nose. His mind wanders back to when Jinyoung had exited the bathroom only wearing a white robe. His skin was all pink from the hot water and his black fur and hair was still slightly damp. He looked much different without the lace and the fancy outfits he had been put into, Jaebum noted.

  
  


Jinyoung is all tucked into bed by the time Jaebum left the bathroom himself. Jinyoung's black ears press into the white pillow, while his body is fully covered under the satin sheets. 

“It's only 10:45.” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at the hybrid as he dries his hair with a towel. 

“ _ I need my beauty sleep.”  _ Jinyoung frowns. “ _ That's what I was instructed all along. This is already late for me.” _ He huffs. 

“Right. You were bred to always look pretty.” Jaebum grumbles and puts on a pair of basketball shorts over his boxers.

“ _ You are wearing basketball shorts to bed?”  _ Jinyoung asks from tucked under his covers.

“Yeah? It's hot ok.” Jaebum says defensively. “I hope you did not wear that bathrobe to bed.” He wrinkles his nose. “We have pyjamas for you, you know.” Jaebum points to the stack of silk pyjamas laid out on a dresser nearby.

_ “Oh.” _

Jinyoung peels off the covers to expose his bare torso and Jaebum quickly looks away.

“What the fuck?! Why did you go to bed naked???” He grumbles.

“ _ That's how I have always gone to bed. _ ” Jinyoung hisses back and slips into the silk garments. 

“Urg. Barbaric.” Jaebum mutters and he hears Jinyoung scoff to himself but not not make any comment.

“I'm going to turn off the lights now.” Jaebum warns and clicks a button on the control panel next to his bed. The room goes dark and quiet as the two lay meters apart, in the darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Showing him off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner in the Im family mansion!!! OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really excited about this fic tbh. Definitely tried to put my own spin on a hybrid fic and I am really loving how it progressing... So hopefully I can stay motivated long enough to finish it!!!!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! 💖😭💖
> 
> Hkshsks I have mid terms tomorrow but stayed up until 1 am writing this up. 😭👌

 

"Dinner tonight at 7. Maids will come in to help you change at 5:30. Don't be late. I'll pick you up here.” Jaebum says as he puts on yet another pair of baggy pants that Jinyoung frowns at.

“Don't leave the house today. I'll bring you out over the weekend or something.” He says gruffly and strips off his sleeping shirt while turned away from his hybrid. Jinyoung watches in amazement as his Master's back ripples with well cut muscles. 

_ Why are you even wearing XL hoodies if you have no body fat to hide???  _ Jinyoung frowns.

“Don't wander around too much. Just stay in my room today.” Jaebum instructs.

“ _ Yes Jaebum-shi.”  _ Jinyoung nods once and stands to open the door for the elder. Jaebum pulls a beanie over his head and exits the room without even glancing at Jinyoung.

 

“ _ Tch. One hell of a Master.”  _ Jinyoung hisses to himself as soon as Jaebum leaves the room. He takes his time combing out his dark hair in the bathroom mirrors and brushing the sleek fur on his ears. His tail receives a good amount of grooming right after as Jinyoung sits on the cold marble counters in his thin silk pyjamas. 

“ _ Jinyoung don't talk to me. Don't leave the room. Only associate with me in front of my parents and our guests Jinyoung.”  _ Jinyoung mimics the elder in a deep voice as he watches his face in the mirror. He looks around quickly again to scan for hidden cameras in the room before muttering to himself, “ _ Bitch if it were up to me, I would have left the second I saw your face again!”. _ Jinyoung smiles proudly to himself for saying it outloud. Even though he was alone in a bathroom and he had half whispered it to the mirror, it was still an act of defiance and he loved the thrill of it.

 

Knowing that Jaebum was gone, Jinyoung controls the curtains open again and sits happily on his bed as he watches the sun stream into the dark room and the skyline come to view. 

_ A little taste of freedom. _ Jinyoung thinks to himself as he admires the glass wall and the city beyond it.

_ If only I had been created as a bird hybrid.  _

_ I could open up those windows and stand on the ledge before spreading my wings and flying away.  _ Jinyoung hums softly and gazes at the fluffy white clouds and the wide expanse of open air on the other side of the panes of glass. He allowed himself to indulge in his fantasies of escape and a life outside before he brings himself back to the ground and shakes his head.

_ Even if I could leave, I would be dead meat the moment I step off of Jaebum-shi's property. Probably kidnapped and sold off as a sex slave in one of those prestigious underground gangs. If be forced to perform unspeakable tasks and would be restricted even more than before.  _ Jinyoung frowns to himself and fidgets with the soft white bed sheets beside his legs. 

_ It's better here.  _ He nods as a way of agreeing with himself. 

_ At least I am out of a glass box and in a proper home.  _ Jinyoung stares out the windows again.  _ Even if I am still trapped inside right now, it's still a bigger box. That's an improvement.  _ Jinyoung lifts himself off his bed and pads over to the window. 

_ And Jaebum-shi isn't cruel or gross as a Master, unlike stories I have heard. Abusive Masters, masters in their 90s, all wrinkled and greasy. At least Jaebum is young and fit.  _

Jinyoung leans his head against the window as he tries to picture Jaebum's face. 

_ Maybe if he were not scowling at me he would look nice. He has small eyes like a cat. Jinyoung _ chuckles to himself.  _ He should be the hybrid instead of me.  _

_ And he likes music doesn't he? He owns that DefSoul company thing. I've heard they are quite popular in the music industry. Maybe Jaebum-shi enjoys writing music.  _ Jinyoung smiles softly as a bird flies across the sky in the distance. 

_ Aish. If only he actually wanted me.  _ Jinyoung frowns and presses a cheek against the cold glass while closing his eyes. 

  
  


Being a cat hybrid, having too much time on his hands was not a problem for Jinyoung. Sleeping was second nature to him, and even though he did not need to sleep the extreme hours cats would, he enjoyed his long naps during the day. 

Even better when he could push his bed up to the window and nap in the warm rays of abundant sunlight that bathed the hybrid in a golden light. 

_ The only thing that could make this better is a good book.  _ Jinyoung purrs to himself as he lounges in the bed, eyes still closed from his nap. 

_ I wonder if Jaebum-shi has any books in here. _ Jinyoung opens his eyes and rolls out of the sunlight to glance around the room. 

It's a pretty sparse room without any bookshelves visible, excluding the piles of papers on his Master's desk, but those were strictly forbidden. Jinyoung pads around as he continues his search. 

Nothing in the bathrooms and nothing immediately visible in the bedroom area. Jinyoung huffs in irritation. How rude of Jaebum just leave him alone for an entire day without providing him with any entertainment, but that is not surprising considering his master did not seem to care much about his hybrid's comfort in general. Jinyoung looks at the clock on the wall. It reads 3:23 pm. 

_ Oh. Jaebum-shi should be back soon, but I still have so much time... _

Jinyoung curls himself back into his bed and paws at the now very messy sheets before he drifts off again.

 

\---

 

“Jinyoung I'm back-” Jaebum says as soon as he bursts through his bedroom doors but catches sight of the still sleeping hybrid. 

Jinyoung is still curled up, his knees tucked up to his stomach and an arm draped protectively near his head as his chest rises and falls peacefully.

“What the fuck, did you sleep all day or something?!” Jaebum stares in amazement as his comment wakes the hybrid with a startle. Jinyoung is able to scowl back at his master even though his drowsiness as he sits up in bed. 

“ _ I had nothing else to do and I had to stay inside this room all day.”  _ Jinyoung snarls back in which Jaebum just waves him off and strides across the room to his closest. 

“I'll find you something to do tomorrow. Maybe you can held the maids out or something.” Jaebum grumbles. 

“ _ Sure.”  _ Jinyoung sneers and rubs his eyes from his sleep quickly. 

“Here wear this suit.” Jaebum pulls out a classic black suit from his closet. “It does not fit me anymore cause it's too tight for me but I'm sure it will fit you.” Jinyoung hops off the bed to accept the clothing quickly and rushes to the bathroom to put it on in private.

 

“Jaebum-shi did you not give me a shirt on purpose???” Jinyoung exclaims as soon as he reappears from the bathroom, wearing the suit his Master provided him with. He was not given any shirt underneath and the suit jacket only had two buttons which hardly covered the large expanse of bare skin on display. 

Jaebum glanced over uninterestedly as he shoots back, “I thought you are used to hardly wearing any clothing”. To which Jinyoung hisses back angry. “No you idiot, I just did not give you a shirt yet before you snatched the suit out of my hands and ran off.” Jaebum finishes irritatedly. Jinyoung blushes is embarrassment at Jaebum's comment. His master holds up a crisp white shirt as he stands in his closet, back turned to his hybrid. Jinyoung takes the shirt from Jaebum while mumbling a quick 'thank you” and runs back to the safety of the bathroom.

 

“Aish this hybrid.” Jaebum huffs as he chooses his own outfit for the evening but smirks as he remembers the flustered boy running around his room just a couple of seconds ago. He shakes his head. 

The bathroom door reopens and Jaebum turns around to catch sight of his hybrid looking very presentable. The extremely tight suit fit neatly over Jinyoung's smaller build, accentuating his strong shoulders and well built torso. Jinyoung turned out to fetch something he left from the bathroom and Jaebum got a good glance at his hybrid's rear. 

The dress pants did wonders to Jinyoung's firm ass, as a faint outline of his furry tail traveled down his right pant leg.

Jaebum gulped unintentionally and turned around quickly to avoid Jinyoung catching his master staring at his fine ass. 

_ I am allowed to appreciate my Hybrid's assets. _

Jaebum closed his eyes and tried to reassure himself. Only to open his eyes and see Jinyoung standing a couple feet away from him extending the clothes hanger he had obtained from the suit and the shirt towards Jaebum like a sword. Jaebum jumped slightly at Jinyoung's soundless approach and sudden appearance. 

“Don't do that.” He hisses angrily and snatches the hangers back. Jinyoung simply makes a  _ tch  _ sound and pads away as soon as the hangers are out of his hands.

Jaebum allows himself to glance back at his hybrid a couple minutes later when he is all changed in his own matching suit. Jinyoung is sitting back in his bed, combing his bangs and his ears with a small brush. The bristles seem to disappear momentarily in the mass of dark strands before reappearing at the end extremely quickly as Jinyoung brushes his hair vigorously to a silky shimmer.

“Aren't you going to damage your hair like that.” Jaebum blurts out. Jinyoung looks up in surprise but scowls immediately, automatically assuming his Master's statement was another jab at him. 

“ _ If I don't comb fast enough it gets stuck easily.”  _ Jinyoung replies with a sneer. 

“Sure.” Jaebum replies as he is not sure what else to say. He fixes his hair before suddenly remembering what his mother had instructed him to do. 

“Wear your collar with the bell tonight.” He orders out of the blue. The background noise of Jinyoung's brushing pauses.

“ _ The one I wore while in that show case? I don't have it anymore.”  _ He replies monotonously. 

“That's fine I have a new one for you apparently.” Jaebum turns around, the bell on the black choker jingling slightly. 

“ _ Apparently?”  _ Jinyoung frowns at the sight of the accessory.

“My Mom gave it to me. So you can look more like a hybrid for the guests.” Jaebum says. “Believe me, most of the time, hybrids are not even fully clothed on their first nights being shown off. I've been to enough of those parties to know that no one else has ever put their Hybrid into a suit for those things.” Jinyoung purses his lips and Jaebum raises a sharp eyebrow. “But you should know by now you are special.” 

Jinyoung prickles a bit at Jaebum's words, but they were not exactly stated mockingly.

“I figured a suit would match your sharp mind. You are different from other hybrids because you act much more human. And I plan on showing that off.” Jaebum finishes with confidence.

Jinyoung's blinks in confusion. It was true, he was much more cognisant than the majority of other hybrids on the market, plus his telepathic abilities and natural incline to books made him quite an impressive specimen. 

“ _ Then why do I need to choker?”  _ He asks, furry eyebrows raised challengingly. 

“To show that even though you may act fully human you are still my pet and I have full control over you.” Jaebum hisses smoothly, the words send a slight shiver down Jinyoung's spine at the feeling of being possessed. It was not a bad feeling. It was what he had been expecting for the longest time, being raised as a comfort hybrid.

“Even though in reality I don't give a shit about whether I own you or not.” The breath gets knocked out of Jinyoung's chest as Jaebum continues. “We just gotta uphold this image for the guests and my parents.” Jaebum concludes and scans Jinyoung's suddenly sullen face..

“ _ Yes Jaebum-shi.”  _ Jinyoung replies with a slight glare. “ _ I understand.”  _

“Good.” Jaebum tosses him the choker and adjusts the collar of his own shirt so that the top two buttons are open. He strides over to the door as Jinyoung clicks the choker in place, the bell ringing softly as he hoists himself off his bed and follows Jaebum to the door.

One hand on the handle, Jaebum turns around suddenly to look Jinyoung in the eyes. Jinyoung who was not expecting his Master to stop, almost crashes into him before he catches himself with his quick feline reflexes.

“I'm assuming I don't need to tell you how to act or to behave with me tonight?” Jaebum asks sternly, eyes boring into the hybrids’.

“ _ Be polite and obedient. Pretend I enjoy being with you. Don't speak out of turn. Performance at the end. Yeah I know.”  _ Jinyoung stares back cooly while his heart thumps louder as Jaebum's eyes burn holes into him as he squints and tries to catch any sign of resistance in his hybrid. The loud sounds of many people talking, laughter and wine glasses clinking drown out Jinyoung's heart as Jaebum throws open the door.

“That's correct. Good to know you are well trained it seems,” Jaebum steps into the hallway and glances back towards his hybrid before smirking and saying, “Because it's show time.”

 

…

 

Jaebum ushers his hybrid down the stairs to make their grand entrance in front of the crowd that fills the living room. Everyone stands to greet them as Jaebum smiles charmingly and thanks the guests for coming before he sweeps Jinyoung with him through to floor to greet the different people on his mental checklist. 

The crowd is mostly made up of elders like Jaebum's parents, but are also mixed with a few people closer to Jaebum's age, some even with their hybrids at their sides as well. Jaebum makes his greetings to the elders with Jinyoung easily as the pair smile politely and respectfully listen as the elders gush at how Jaebum is growing up and what a beautiful hybrid he was blessed with. Jinyoung would always smile politely and never had to reply to anything more than his name for Jaebum did all the talking. Jinyoung felt slightly impressed at his master's ability to smoothly talk to all the guests they came across, complementing and laughing at the perfect times. His acting was so smooth Jinyoung often wondered if he were truly very close with all the guests or if he were just playing his part extremely well. 

 

When they finished their rounds with the elders, Jaebum tugged Jinyoung along to greet his friends. 

“Eyy Jaebum!” A voice calls as soon as the pair walk closer to a group of younger guys. “Wow you finally got a pet bro. And a pretty nice one at that too!” The smaller guy kackles and slaps Jaebum across the shoulder playfully. Jaebum's previously smooth and made up face breaks into a more natural smile as he shoves the guy off. 

“Shut up Yoongi. No one asked for your opinion.” The mint haired male smirks but laughs easily at Jaebum's growl. 

“Yugyeom is in the kitchen but he should be back soon.” A different guy pipes up and Jaebum ruffles his hair affectionately. Jinyoung feels a tinge of discomfort. Sure the pair of Jaebum and Jinyoung had agreed that they disliked each other but that did not stop the nagging feeling of jealousy as Jaebum smiles wholeheartedly and puts his hand on the guy’s head. 

“Thanks Youngjae.” Youngjae smiles happily back, his face shining and bright before turning to Jinyoung and still smiling introduces himself with a cheery, “Hi! I'm Choi Youngjae! Jaebum hyung's friend!”. Jinyoung has no time to reply for at that moment Yugyeom bounds out of the kitchen and over to the group. 

 

“Hey Hyung!” He chips and almost crashes into Jaebum before he glances to Jinyoung and completely stops. 

“Woah Hyung! You actually got him!” Yugyeom's eyes widen and he stares curiously at the hybrid. Jinyoung recognizes the taller guy from when he had first met the hobo mullet man, but now master. Jinyoung smiles good naturedly back instead of the frown he wanted to break out into.

“Yeah I got stuck with him.” Jaebum answers for them. Yugyeom cackles in laughter as he spins around to immediately retell the story of how Jaebum met Jinyoung to Yoongi and Youngjae.

“Nonono shut up you brat!” Jaebum tries to shoo the excited Yugyeom out of the group before a hybrid joins the group. Jinyoung's ears shoot up interest at the new furry companion like him. 

“Oh! Yes! This is Bam Bam!” Yugyeom smiles widely and grabs the Hybrid's spotted arm. The leopard hybrid smiles to the group before rubbing his head against his master's chest affectionately. “Maybe Jinyoung and Bam Bam would get along well!” Yugyeom tries to shove his hybrid off his arm and towards Jinyoung. Jaebum just shugs and lets the two hybrids talk to each other on the side. 

 

“ _ Hello there _ .” Jinyoung says softly as soon as the two are slightly away from their masters but still within hearing range. 

“ _ Hi bro _ !” The leopard hybrid not so eloquently responds back. Jinyoung's eyes widen in surprise. 

“ _ I Bam Bam!”  _ The hybrid chirps and puts his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

“ _ Oh. Um ok, I'm Jinyoung nice to meet you.”  _ Jinyoung replies uncertainty.

“ _ Cool bro!”  _ Bam Bam smiles excitedly and then proceeds to raise both his arms up and nod his head into the crook of his right arm. “ _ Dab!” _ The hybrid exclaimes and looks extremely proudly at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung scrunches his nose in distaste. 

“ _ Goodness they let Yugyeom adopt you for two weeks and this is what you become?!” _ Jinyoung shakes his head and realizes that there could be a worse master for him than Jaebum. 

“ _ Yugyeom?”  _ The leopard hybrid becomes attentive at the mention of his Master's name. “ _ I love Yugyeom!” _  He chirps and smiles goofilly at Jinyoung.

“ _ Um that's good for you.”  _ Jinyoung tilts his head away from the other hybrid slightly when he sticks his face too close for comfort.

“ _ Do you love your Master too?” _ Bam Bam cocks his head and looks expectantly at the black cat hybrid.

“ _ Jaebum-shi?! God no. He hates me. _ ” 

“ _ We hate each other.” _ Jinyoung corrects himself quickly but realizes his efforts might have been in vain for Bam Bam looks like if he did not comprehend half of what the elder had just said. 

“ _ I love Yugyeom! Skrt! Skrt!”  _ Bam Bam smiles so happy Jinyoung just smiles back and pretends to understand. 

 

“Ah sorry if that was painful Jinyoung, I just started teaching Bam Bam Korean and English a couple days ago.” Yugyeom rubs the back of his neck sheepishly when he comes back to pick his hybrid up. 

“ _ No problem. It was still a very pleasant conversation.”  _ Jinyoung lies and smiles back. 

“ _ Dab!”  _ Bam Bam does the weird motion again and Yugyeom blushes. 

“What did I say about doing that in public!” Yugyeom squeaks and grabs his Hybrid.

 

“Yugyeom that is such an old fad. Why the fuck are you teaching your hybrid how to dab???” Jaebum laughs in which Yugyeom blushes more.

“I only showed him once! And now he dabs every morning when he wakes up!” Yugyeom flails and tries to explain himself to Jaebum who is having none of it. “Aish and don't look at me like that Hyung! Unlike you my hybrid is not ninety five percent intellectual!” 

 

“Woah he's ninety five percent human?” Yoongi pipes up in awe. “Isn't that like illegal? I thought such high level of humanism is too close to slavery so the government banned it.” Yoongi prods Jaebum with two fingers in his chest accusingly.

Jaebum hisses angrily. 

“I have no fucking idea. He was just given to me!” 

“Woah an illegal slave hybrid! Damn Jaebum!” Yoongi cackles. “I never knew you had those kinda kinks but that's cool!” 

“Hyung what's a kink?” Youngjae pipes up at the perfect time.

“Nothing Youngjae, Yoongi is just a bloody idiot that wants to die.” Jaebum glares daggers at the doubled over man who is shaking with laughter.

“It's like a fetish Youngjae!” Yugyeom helps out while smirking. 

“What's a fetish?” Youngjae looks even more puzzled and Jinyoung can't believe that this man could be so oblivious to these common terms. 

“Thank you for that wonderful discussion, now I have other guests to attend to.” Jaebum says quickly before he can be further roped into the conversation and pulls Jinyoung away with him.

“And no Youngjae does not live under a rock.” Jaebum states defensively as the pair walk out of ear shot. Jinyoung raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Your face was judging so hard back there.” Jaebum adds ad the two turn a corner to re-enter the main hall area.

“ _ Maybe he should be the one getting a comfort hybrid and not you _ .  _ He seems so innocent…” _  Jinyoung snips haughtily in which he earns a low rumble that could almost sound like a growl from his Master 

“Yeah that sounds good. I'll consider gifting you to him after the month is over.” Jaebum spits back. Jinyoung scowls openly as the pair walk past groups of people and back into the crowd of elders.

“And Youngjae is very sheltered that's all.” Jaebum whispers angrily back to his hybrid. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and feels a wave of irritation at Jaebum's protectiveness over Youngjae wash over him just slightly but he quickly brushes it away.

 

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Dinner was extremely delicious to Jinyoung who had been kept on a strict diet the most of his life as he devoured the steaks and creamy pastas as elegantly as he could. Thought he almost threw up after dinner and Jaebum had to whisk him away to a bathroom where he glared at his hybrid as Jinyoung stood hunched over a sink, dry heaving every so often.  

Medicine and water was brought to his aid and Jinyoung was quick to get over the nausea as the pair were able to reappear in the party very quickly. 

 

At the climax of the night, Jinyoung stood in front of the crowd for his performance. 

This was a tradition in every hybrid showing party; the hybrid must perform a sort of dance, play a musical instrument, act or sing to display their abilities and allure. For wealthy people this was an extremely part of flaunting their wealth. The more impressive the performance, the more they must have paid for the hybrid. 

Jinyoung had been preparing for this act his whole life. Literally.

As a kitten, he was put through many rigorous classes to train all of the categories. Dance, acting, music but most important of all, how to control other people's feelings. Comfort hybrids are very hard to breed by nature and the success rate of them living past seven years was very low. Those who did survive would always become stunning specimens and could be sold at extremely high prices. 

 

Jinyoung knew his place the day he turned seven. There was no party to celebrate his achievement, rather he was whisked away from the other comfort hybrid children to a different dorm where he immediately started his training.

Mind control came naturally for comfort hybrids. They did not have full control over anyone's thoughts, simply they could stimulate the endorphins in other people at his will. The process to them was like using a slider. They could slowly and gradually increase other's happiness, or spike it vigorously. He had always been taught to perform a motion to accompany his altering of other's endorphins to make the process appear more natural. Usually Jinyoung would sing while increasing the intensity, pushing it to the maximum at the climax of the song. He would then bring the spectator or spectators back down from the high gradually as he finishes his song and will not turn it off until slightly after the song ends to let the audience bask in the pleasure and in their daze from his performance. 

Over the years Jinyoung perfected his art, learning to control not only his power but also his voice at the same time. His instructors were impressed but not surprised at his talent as most comfort hybrids were also very gifted in so field of the performing arts to accompany their power.

Even though his voice was so beautiful, Jinyoung learned to dislike the forced singing sessions that went along with his power. He wished that people could appreciate his voice even without the chemical alterations but whenever to tried to sing without using his power, the instructors would get angry and tell him that the experience was much less enjoyable for others. Jinyoung had cried silently to himself many of those difficult nights.

  
  
  


As Jinyoung stood in the middle of the main hall, the crowd of people surrounding him and Jaebum standing near by, he gulped slightly.

Never had he expected this day to finally come.

Jinyoung squares his shoulders back and pricked up his ears to look the most presentable out of instinct. He warms his throat a bit and Jaebum claps his hands together to get everyone's attention. The crowd's chatter fades out and all eyes turn to the elegant hybrid in his sleek suit. Some turn to each other to whisper about the hybrid's attire and others comment on his simple black cat breed. Jinyoung's ears pick up on it all as he tries not to flush in irritation.

Suddenly Jaebum's voice rings captivatingly through the hall.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you all for joining my family for our formal welcoming of my new hybrid, Im Jinyoung.” He booms and Jinyoung glances at him in disbelief. 

_ Did he just introduce me as Im Jinyoung? But Im is his last name… it makes me sound like I became his spouse or something. _ Jinyoung puts all his effort into staying neutral on the outside.

“He is a nigrum cattus comfort hybrid and was auctioned for 15.7 billion won and purchased by my Mother and my Father.” The crowd murmurs in appreciation and awe.

“So without further delay, please warmly welcome my Jinyoung.” The crowd claps loudly and focusses back on the hybrid, microphone clipped to his suit and ready to impress. The hundreds of eyes should have unnerved Jinyoung a bit but all he could think about was the warm tingling sensation he felt when Jaebum introduced him with “my Jinyoung”. 

 

Jaebum nods his head to signal they can start and the live band breaks out into the first few notes of the melody. This successfully breaks Jinyoung from his trance as he takes a couple deep breaths and prepares himself for the first lines that he is to sing. Jinyoung can see the attentive crowd in front of him, Jaebum's parents watching from the balcony above and Jaebum standing a couple meters away. His hair tousled lightly from the night and his eyes twinkling slightly in the dimmed lights of the hall as a contrast to the spot light that had fallen on Jinyoung after his master's introduction. 

 

_ I can't screw this up. _

 

Jinyoung pinches himself lightly with his nails.

_ This is reality. I am really doing this.  _

 

He glances back to Jaebum quickly as recognizes in the music that he is to start singing soon. Jaebum catches his eyes for a brief second but makes no sign of acknowledging it. Jinyoung takes one more deep breath before he opens his mouth.

 

_ I am doing this. I will show Jaebum what I am. What I am worth. _

 

So Jinyoung sings.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good cliff hanger to end chapter :')
> 
> Update on: "The Back of His Neck"  
> Yeah that piece was so incredibly spontaneous and unstructured I am having so much difficulty writing more... 😭😭😭  
> I'm thinking of focusing on this fic for now until I can figure out what to write!!! 😅😅😅
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! 💖💖💖  
> Kudos and comments are always super encouraging!!! ^w^  
> See you at the next update! >:3c ❤️❤️❤️


	3. And so he sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Jaebum such an ass  
> -Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED WITH MORE BAD WRITING Ahahah!!!

His first notes hit perfectly.

 

The audience takes a collective breath as his voice rings clear and beautiful throughout the large hall. Jinyoung closes his eyes in concentration and pushes the slider just a little.

Mind control over one person is relatively natural if not easy for a comfort hybrid. A group of ten can be done but it is best to warn the hybrid before the actual performance to give them enough time to prepare. 

Definitely tackling a whole crowd is not for the weak minded.

The process of controlling others can be quite draining for the hybrid and organizing so many bodies at once even more so. Fortunately humans tend to reciprocate other’s feelings and can cause a chain reaction between each other if set off properly; so Jinyoung hits the first row of people with ease. 

You can see on their faces the slight effect of the control. It is not of intense pleasure but simple happiness and relaxation. As they feel the effects it is easier to use the wall of stimulated bodies to send waves to the next row and then the next. The warm happy feeling spreads across the room but as it happens Jinyoung is wary not to affect his master. Jaebum had instructed him strictly not to temper with his body. So as an obedient hybrid he keeps his power off of the elder and focuses his attention on the rest of the crowd.

Jaebum watches on, poker faced as Jinyoung sings perfectly and the whole room sways under his influence. The harmony of his voice, the music and the emotion- more powerful than any world renowned orchestra. 

Even though the effects were absolutely breathtaking Jaebum could sense something was off with his hybrid's exquisite performance. He had heard many beautiful voices in his career and he himself knew how to sing, but Jinyoung… Jinyoung was very talented but something was missing. No way could this be his best performance. 

Jaebum frowned to himself as he stares at his hybrid, trying to figure out why the performance felt off. He knew Jinyoung had listened to him and had not used his power on him but that did not stop the goosebumps that ran up his arms as the hybrid sings. It was very good. 

But not good enough.

The song is sweet and sorrowful, long notes drawn out from Jinyoung's mouth and protected throughout the hall. The sound vibrates and heightens the pleasure all around, while the crowd sighs in bliss.

 

Jinyoung is nearing the climax of the song when he glances at his Master. 

Jaebum is frowning deeply in his direction and Jinyoung almost stumbles over his notes in surprise. Jaebum's face is a cold contrast to the blissful faces of the audience, his eyebrows drawn angrily over his eyes as he seems to glare at his hybrid. 

_ Is it because I am not using my power on him?! But the bloody idiot told me himself not to.  _

Jinyoung remains confused but ignores the glares his Masters sends his way and concentrates on his performance, hitting the climax in sync with his voice, making the crowd go wild. 

The melody is sweet and the air soft as Jinyoung finishes his song. The audience is no longer dissing the hybrid but rather bathing in the warmth and happiness he provided. In the balcony Jaebum's parents look ecstatic if not a bit winded from the spectacular performance. 

Jinyoung smiles softly and bows slightly before exiting the spot light and returning to his master's side. The crowd is buzzing again with praise comments on the performance as some complement the hybrid's singing and other praise his master. 

“Damn Hyung! I'm pretty sure everyone here tonight wants a comfort hybrid now!” Youngjae laughs loudly. Jaebum who no longer looks so pissed smiles a bit at his friend.

“That was definitely the performance of the year Jaebum.” An older uncle laughs along  and claps his shoulder roughly. 

“It was all Jinyoung. I can not take any credit for the performance.” Jaebum says modesty and wraps an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder smoothly.

Jinyoung could laugh.

_ If only people knew how much you hated me Jaebum-shi. _

“Aww that's adorable.” An older woman coos and reaches to pinch both of their cheeks. “My little Jaebummie is growing up so fast!”

“Ahh thank you auntie.” Jaebum smiles good naturedly even though the woman was still holding his cheek. Jinyoung smirks internally but smiles gently as Jaebum tries to bat his aunt off and the group laughs all together. 

 

…

 

It's only a bit past one am when the last guest  finally leaves the Im manor. Jaebum's parents are still beaming as they congratulated their son and his new hybrid for the unforgettable performance that evening. 

“You two did so well tonight!” Jaebum's Mom gushes and pats her son's arm.

“I would have to agree, everyone was blown away with Jinyoung's power over the room. He sang quite beautifully on top of that don't you think Jaebum?” Jaebum's step father grins and puts a strong hand on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

“Mm. Yes father.” Jaebum huma but does not elaborate. He had heard enough praise from everyone that evening and was already quite drained. “I shall retire to my bedroom with Jinyoung then. Goodnight.” Jaebum states quickly and tugs his hybrid's arm to leave.

“ _ Thank you for hosting the fantastic party tonight Mr and Mrs Im.” _ Jinyoung politely thanks his master's parents before Jaebum grumbles again and tugs again at his arm more harshly.

“Oh no problem dear! It was our pleasure!” Jaebum's mother coos and ruffles Jinyoung's hair affectionately. Jinyoung almost lets out a purr from the soft touch but Jaebum's nails digging into his arm stop him quickly.

“Goodnight.” Jaebum all but drags Jinyoung with him down the hall and towards his room. 

  
  


“ _ Ow. You did not have to grab me so hard. _ ” Jinyoung inspects the angry red crescents left in his arm by Jaebum's blunt nails in his skin. 

“You were prolonging the conversation. I'm tired and just want to sleep alright.” Jaebum grumbles and trods into the bathroom to wash up.

“ _ Maybe if you would let me use my powers on you, you'ld be less irritable.”  _ Jinyoung mumbles to himself as he sits on his bed, now rid of the stiff black suit and back in his silk pyjamas. 

“What did you just say?” Jaebum hissed from the bathroom.

“ _ Nothing Jaebum-shi”  _ Jinyoung spits back. He was not going to push the subject; Jaebum was obviously already aggravated. 

Jinyoung sprawls out on his bed and lets out a loud yawn. Jaebum had been nice enough to let his hybrid shower first, saying something about him writing something down before he forgets. Jinyoung had scrubbed himself thoroughly from the makeup he had put on and his face was now slightly blotchy and red. 

_ I should ask Jaebum for some moisturizer. I guess not tonight though. I don't want to bother him anymore.  _

Jaebum interrupts his train of thought by  coming out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. Jinyoung quickly looks away and tries not to picture his master striding across the room confidently and half naked. 

His presence had been so powerful that evening. Shoulders pushed back, hair slicked, purposeful motions… He fit perfectly in the title of CEO of a large company. When he is not wearing oversized clothing and ugly hats Jaebum's presence was extremely commanding. 

_ He would probably dominate in bed as well. _ Jinyoung chased the through out of his head quickly. Jaebum would never want him for those purposes. Jinyoung was there against Jaebum's will and the only reason he was even sticking around was thanks to Jaebum's parents.

Jinyoung fluffs his pillow slightly before lying down in the bed to go to sleep.

_ 28 days left. _

He turns over and faces his back to his master. 

_ And then I will probably be brought back to the store to be auctioned off again. Probably stored away for a bit first before I am even put back into a showcase. People will be wondering why Im Jaebum wanted to get rid of his hybrid. I will probably be labeled as defective for a while until they test my powers again. _

Jinyoung frowns deeply at the closed curtains over the window. 

_ And how will I relieve myself with my powers if Jaebum does not let me use them on him??? He obviously wants me to suffer.  _

Jinyoung rolls back over to glare at his master but stops when he spots Jaebum on his stomach, sprawled out on his own spacious bed. He is just on his phone, mindlessly swiping and humming quietly to himself but he looks so… Domestic. His hair is still wet, droplets dripping from the inky tresses and into the sheets, he had the decency to have put on an undershirt but his arm muscles bulge as he props himself up on his elbows to use his phone. 

Jinyoung suddenly feels strong urge to climb onto the bed and lie down beside his master to nuzzle his side. What it would be like to be trapped under his strong body, warm under his embrace...

_ No no no. This is just my primal side speaking.  _ Jinyoung chastised himself. 

_ I just used my powers on that crowd. No way could I already be going into heat. _

With that Jinyoung rolled over and tried desperately to fall asleep without any more thoughts featuring his master. He was successful in dozing off incredibly quickly as his body felt exhausted from the evening as soon as his head hits the pillow, and soon enough Jinyoung is softly snoring.

 

Jaebum looks up from his phone to peek at his hybrid. He had been reviewing the components to powerful singing and had been scrutinizing every hybrid website online to see if they had an explanation why a Hybrid's singing could be very technically good but still lacking. All he had been able to figure out was that Jinyoung needed at least 12 hours of sleep before and after a large performance when using his power. 

He looked over to spy Jinyoung tucked under his covers, back turned towards him and snoring lightly. 

_ What the fuck he fell asleep so quickly _ .  _ He was awake just seconds ago. _

Jaebum rolled off his bed to confirm that his hybrid was already asleep and quietly walked across the large room to the other side of Jinyoung's bed. Jinyoung lied there, peacefully at rest. His eyes were closed, with his eyelashes fanned out over his puffy cheeks, still slightly rosy in the led lights of the bedroom. His black hair was soft and fanned out on the white pillow, furry ears poking out that matched his hair. 

_ Oh. I guess he is asleep. _

Jaebum sighed to himself and ran a hand through his damp hair. 

“What am I going to do with you for the next month.” Jaebum mumbles and remembers the wonderful performance his hybrid had put up but how stoic and unhappy he seemed. 

Jinyoung stirs in his sleep as his ears pick up on his master's husky voice so Jaebum immediately shuts up. 

He walks back to his bed as quietly as possible and turns out the light, but before he does, he glances once more at his hybrid. The tip of his furry black tail peeks out from the side of the blanket.

Jaebum smiles softly to himself. 

He had always liked cats. So why was he so insistent on getting rid of Jinyoung?

_ But he seems to hate me so much. Even when I first met him in that stupid show case, Mark said he was never so irritated with anyone else before. If he could he would probably leave before the month ends.  _

Jaebum sighs in disappointment and turns himself over so that his back faces his hybrid as well. 

_ At least he was well behaved and pleased everyone tonight.  _

Jaebum rubs his face tiredly and after what feels like hours, finally falls asleep.

 

\-----

  
  


The next few days pass as a blur. 

 

Jinyoung gets used to his new lifestyle very quickly. His day usually starts with him waking up as soon as he hears his master fumbling around in the bedroom- getting ready for work. He will then watch in disgust as Jaebum choses more ugly, oversized clothing to wear to his office and sometimes even make a couple snarky comments if he does not like a particular outfit. Jaebum will usually ignore him or maybe snap back at him before changing his clothing until Jinyoung shuts up. Then Jaebum will leave the room and Jinyoung will fall back asleep for the next 3 hours.

By the time Jinyoung fully wakes up it is usually around 12 in the afternoon. He will wash himself thoroughly (cats like to be clean), and then dress himself to have lunch with Jaebum's parents. Lunches run relatively smoothly without much conversation the majority of the time, only with the occasion “could you pass the salt” when servants are not around. A good meal makes Jinyoung drowsy so then he will probably nap for another hour before finally waking up a last time to greet his master after work. Not much greeting but more of an acknowledgment of each other's presence and the knowledge that dinner is soon to come. 

This is when Jaebum would sit at his desk in the room as Jinyoung would either stare out the big windows or would stare at his master for lengths of time before turning away quickly if he feels Jaebum might catch him in the act. Jinyoung likes to watch as Jaebum sits at his many monitors and taps his feet to a tune only heard by him. His hands would fly over the keyboard as he composes and edits whatever piece he is working on. Sometimes he would even sing out a couple lines at a time to see how they sound, and Jinyoung would perk up at the sound of his master singing softly. 

Jinyoung noted two things. One: Jaebum could sing pretty well. Two: His master sang like how he looked. Pointy and sharp but mellow and laid back at other times.

A man of two faces- Jinyoung mused. Either he could be smooth and sharp or painfully laid back and street styled. Jinyoung was not sure which one he hated less.

Laid back Jaebum in his giant, baggy pants and t-shirts featuring the faces of unknown  rappers made Jinyoung cringe, but his master seemed happy with the style. He seemed so aloof and easy going with his friends which fit with this style. 

On the other hand, when Jaebum put on his suit and prepared himself to impress and lead others, he was a whole new man. His every action had to be calculated and precise and Jinyoung could feel how much his master disliked the image he had to put up and how much effort he put into doing so. This side of him was too rehearsed. Too fake. But oh so attractive.

Jinyoung sighed in annoyance. Jaebum could be exactly the type of master he had always imagined for himself. Rich, entitled, powerful, strong, mysterious, commanding and painfully good looking. With his hair pushed back and a fitted suit to show off the wide expanse of his shoulders, Jaebum was everything Jinyoung dreamed of. 

He just never expected his powerful master to be so laid back and sloppy looking when they were alone. Nevermind the fact that he was rude and often bickered with Jinyoung every time the two had to interact.

 

The pain in Jinyoung's lower abdomen had started to get worse as the days went on. 

Once a hybrid reaches the peak breeding state in their life, is when they are most valuable. Their powers are usually extremely amplified to increase their attractiveness, in the hopes of satisfying their masters to the maximum capacity. They would more easily lapse into heats without the use of their powers during extended periods of times and Jinyoung was definitely starting to feel the pain. 

It had never been so bad before. 

Usually Jinyoung only had to use his powers on another person about once a month when he was still in training or was in the show rooms waiting for auction. It was only after his encounter with the stupid mullet man that his hormones started going crazy and getting needier and needier as time passed. His body decided to pressure him into making some moves by sending extreme pain into his lower abdomen whenever he was not using his power on another person.

Therefore all the time because Jaebum still would not let his hybrid use any powers on him.

“ _ What is the point of getting a comfort hybrid if you are never going to let them use their power of you???” _ Jinyoung had screamed at his master one night during a heated argument. 

“I never even wanted a comfort hybrid! Sure I liked cats but I had never asked for a fucking hybrid!” Jaebum had yelled back angrily. The two had gone to bed quite angry and refused to talk to each other the next day.

 

_ I'm not sure he even knows that comfort hybrids go into pain when they do not use their powers. _ Jinyoung thinks to himself that evening as he lay in his bed, curled up to lessen the sharp pains he regularly feels now. 

_ 18 more days left and this bloody idiot does not even know how to care for a hybrid. _

Jinyoung winces as the pain spikes and travels further into his body.

It had been about a week and a half since the last time Jinyoung had used his powers on the crowd and he had not used his powers since then.

_ Using my powers on Jaebum's parents would be too obvious and would probably get me into a lot of trouble. _

Jinyoung tries to think about who else he has contact with. 

_ Maybe I could beg a servant to let me relieve myself for an hour or so. _

Jinyoung's thoughts are interrupted as the pain suddenly travels lower from his abdomen and extremely close to his genitals.

Jinyoung almost cries out loud at the sharp sensation and whips his head around to spot Jaebum entering the bedroom at that exact moment.

His master looked like a full ass meal.

Jaebum had just come back from a board meeting and was dressed in proper dress pants and a white shirt for once. His body rippled as he mumbled to himself and walked through the room, completely ignoring his hybrid and sitting down at his desk. His large shoulders immediately hunched over the keyboard and hands working away as soon as he sat down. 

The pain throbs near the base of Jinyoung's dick and he tears his gaze off his master quickly. 

_ Nononono. This can't be happening right now. _

Jinyoung tears at his hair a bit and tries to push all thoughts of his master out of his head, but his dick continues to throb uncomfortably. 

_ Need a cold shower. _

Jinyoung hoists himself out of his bed as quickly as possible as stumbles noisily to the bathroom whey he slams the door shut behind him as soon as he is inside.

He second the cold water hits Jinyoung's skin the pain starts to ebb away. 

_ Why is Jaebum being so difficult with this situation. Obviously I am in pain and he has a lot of stress built up right now that could be easily diffused using my powers. But no. He does not want a stupid hybrid like me to mess with his hormones.  _

Jinyoung screams in frustration, his voice drowned out by the spray of the water.

_ I'll find someone to relieve me tomorrow. I can't take this any longer. _

Jinyoung nods to himself and shuts off the tap, unknowing that in the other room his Master had easily heard his screaming in the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is not super satisfying but im working on their relationship!!!!! Lmao next chapter should be super exciting though!  
> School has been pretty stressful but with our spring break coming up I should have some more time to update!!!  
> Thank you guys for staying with me and appreciating my work. :')  
> It always warms my heart 💖💖💖👍^w^
> 
> ...I was so scared to write the word "d*ck" in this T-T Not sure how I plan to write smut but we will see how this goes  
> -Author is weak hearted ok QQ


	4. Relief and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forwards but two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;

“ _ How may I be of assistance master Jinyoung?” _ A voice answers back from the other side of the intercom.

“ _ Uh yes- who is this?”  _ Jinyoung's tail twitches nervously as he presses down on the speaker button.

“ _ Ah his is Shownu speaking _ .” The voice responds.

_ Perfect. Shownu will do. _

_ “Shownu could you come to Master Jaebum's room please?”  _ Jinyoung held his breath nervously. Maybe Jaebum or his parents had wired the intercom so that they could hear everything Jinyoung said. Maybe the staff were instructed strictly never to go near Jinyoung when he was on his own. Jinyoung bit down on his bottom lip as only silence came out of the intercom. Jinyoung fidgeted nervously and waited to see if he would get a response. Fortunately after a couple of seconds the intercom crackles up again and Shownu comes back onto the line.

“ _ Yes master Jinyoung. I shall be right up in a minute.”  _ Shownu confirms and Jinyoung lets out a sigh of relief.

“ _ Thank you.”  _

 

...

 

“Sorry for the wait master Jinyoung. I had to confirm that I was allowed to leave my post with Wonho.” Shownu smiles apologetically as he closes the door quietly behind him. 

“ _ No problem. Thank you very much for coming.”  _ Jinyoung replies quickly.

Shownu is tall and bulky; even as a servant he shines with dominance and power among the staff. Jinyoung had seen him a couple times in the garden carrying heavy looking sacs of dirt across the pristine lawn and through the flower beds, often admiring the way his biceps moved when he hoisted the bags of dirt over his shoulder. He would definitely be physically strong enough to withstand Jinyoung's overflowing power.

“ _ I called you up here to help me.”  _ Jinyoung started and gulpes silently as he feels the pain in his lower abdomen spike sharply in the presence of the strong, attractive male standing in front of him. 

“How may I do so Master Jinyoung?” Shownu titles his head and stares at the hybrid sitting on his bed.

“ _ No need for the master title when it's just us ok?”  _ Jinyoung's tail flicks in anticipation and Shownu nods in response. “ _ I understand if you do not feel comfortable with my request and you are free to deny me,”  _ Jinyoung clasps his hands in his lap professionally and looks into the servant's eyes “ _ But being a comfort hybrid, I have a lot of pain if I do not practice my powers on another body regularly.”  _ Jinyoung states firmly and Shownu just looks confused. 

“ _ I requested your presence so that I could practice on you and relieve myself of my pain.”  _ Jinyoung says bluntly.  _ “The session can be completely non-penetrative and will not be of any discomfort to you.”  _ Shownu just stands there silently so Jinyoung continues, “ _ I will simply use my control to give you pleasure and in turn it will satisfy my pains as well.”  _ Jinyoung tries to state as simply as possible as the bulky servant still looks a bit confused. His eyes are squinted and he tilts his head again. 

“Uhhh ok?” Shownu finally speaks. “But isn't Master Jaebum supposed to help you out with this kinda stuff?” 

Jinyoung hisses in irritation. 

“ _ He is not present right now is he?”  _ Jinyoung scowls at the thought of his jerk of a Master. “ _ Obviously he can not help me right now can he?” _

Shownu looks slightly taken aback by the hybrid's outburst and Jinyoung chastises himself for snapping at his one hope at relieving himself. 

“Yeah I guess that's true.” Shownu scratches the back of his neck and starts to approach the hybrid before to stops halfway and looks around the bedroom nervously.

“Master Jaebum won't get angry at this right?” The servant asks quietly to which Jinyoung shakes his head frantically. Shownu is standing close enough that Jinyoung's nerves are going crazy and the urge to submit and completely drain himself by using all his powers on the man in incredible. 

“ _ No. He won't.”  _ Jinyoung is almost salivating by now. “ _ Hurry up and sit down on the floor in front of me.”  _ Jinyoung barks out as he shivers in anticipation. 

Shownu complies and seats himself at Jinyoung's feet that are currently dangling off the bed. Jinyoung can feel the wave of desperate want wash over him as he squeezes his eyes shut in pain only to open them back up a bit to look back down at the handsome servant.

“ _ Y-You ready?”  _ Jinyoung stutters and Shownu- who still looks mildly confused by the situation, nods.

That is all the confirmation Jinyoung needs before he pushes the slider up in his head.

The buzz between the two is tremendous as both jump a little at the pleasant shock that courses through their bodies. Jinyoung groans softly while the built up pain is released slowly as he has been polite enough not to fully throw open his power's floodgates on the hesitant servant. 

Shownu sits dumbly on the floor, his eyes wider than before as he swims the pleasurable chemicals now coursing through his veins. 

Jinyoung opens back up his eyes to catch sight of the servant basking in his powers and he suddenly feels a deep guilt in the bottom of his stomach that he did not release his powers on his master. He had never been instructed by Jaebum not to perform his powers on others, but the process felt quite intimate and Jinyoung could not help but feel disappointment at the thought of betraying his master.

For a split second as Jinyoung watched Shownu on the floor, he suddenly sees Jaebum in his place. Small eyes similar to Shownu's, but in the vision Jaebum's mouth is slightly agape and his skin glistens with sweat. Vision Jaebum moans deeply as he shivers in pleasure. It's a filthy but gorgeous sight and Jinyoung's eyes blow wide open. In that second Jinyoung loses control and pushes his mental slider drastically, causing both himself and Shownu to jolt and shake violently from the effects. Jinyoung scrunches his eyes up again in pleasure as his powers pour out of him and relieve him of his pains. 

When he opens his eyes again, Shownu is back in the place Jaebum's vision had been as he pants and clutches the carpet underneath him for support, knuckles white with tension. Jinyoung pushes the slider once more and drains another portion of his power into the servant before reluctantly bringing them both down from the high. 

 

Shownu sits there, breathing heavily, his head bowed as he tries to recover from the session. Jinyoung had collapsed back into his bed after turning off his powers and lied there, still buzzing slightly from the intensity of his release. He had not even drained his powers fully and would probably need to relieve himself again in the near future but at the moment he did not care. He was just happy to have gotten rid of the excruciating pain. 

The two sit in silence and face the realization of what had just happened. It's Shownu who finally speaks up first.

“Wow.” Is all he says, his voice a little more raw than before. “That was crazy.” 

Jinyoung sits back up to recompose himself and nods in agreement. “Crazy” was one way to put it.

“ _ Thank you for your assistance Shownu.”  _ He nods. “ _ I deeply apologize for losing myself halfway. I am not sure what came over me.”  _ Jinyoung frowns as the image of the sweaty and glistening Jaebum pops back into his head on cue. Shownu just laughs loudly, his eyes squinting and teeth showing. He smirks up at Jinyoung and while still looking a bit dazed- asks:

“Are you gonna need to do that again anytime soon?”

 

…

 

The next day Jinyoung's washes himself thoroughly after his second session with Shownu. They had continued with no physical contact but the effects had been just as mind blowing as the first, leaving them both seeing stars at the end. Jinyoung had not caught a glimpse of Jaebum again to his relief but the thought still plagued him as he shooed Shownu out of his room once they had both recovered. Jinyoung sat in the big tub in Jaebum's bathroom and shampooed his hair and his ears absentmindedly as he thought about the effects of not using his powers on his Master. 

He had never been taught in his training what kind of effects that would have on him. That sort of situation had simply never been a concern for comfort hybrids. At least until now. Jinyoung frowned deeply as he washes the suds out of his inky hair and stands out of the tub to dry himself off.

_ Most masters would have used their hybrids a long time ago. I'm not sure I have heard of many cases where the master does not like the hybrid. And usually in those cases the master would sell off the hybrid much faster. Therefore never really coming across a problem like this.  _

Jinyoung stared at his reflection in the crystal clear mirror and inspected his upper torso. 

His defined abs were still intact to his relief, as to be a comfort hybrid, good physical appeal could be just as important as his control over his powers for the purpose of advertisement. He had been working out much less at his arrival in the Im manor as Jaebum obviously did not care for his hybrid's physical assets at all. 

Jinyoung patted his toned stomach a couple of times and frowned at his reflection as he vowed to do a couple of push ups before dinner that evening. 

_ Even if Jaebum does not want me, I'd better stay in shape for a re-auction.  _

Jinyoung traced the lines of his abs up his body with a finger and pokes at his pecks. 

_ My sellers probably won't even let me wear a shirt this time. I had to bargain with that previous store's manager so much to wear that mesh shirt, but now having a bad reputation from Jaebum they will probably be much more uptight about making sure I make the most revenue… for the second time. _

Jinyoung looked at his reflection sadly. He had been sleeping so much these days that his face and eyes were all puffy and unflattering. His increase in food intake had also caused a couple pimples to break out on his neck and face, red and angry little dots on his once unblemished skin.

Jinyoung felt a prick in his eyes as he glanced back at his reflection and saw water pooling in them.

_Why am I so undesirable._ _I thought I was a rare and wanted hybrid, only purchased by the wealthiest as the most worthy._ A tear broke out of the pool and slid down his cheek, hot and silent. 

_People would always tell me I'm beautiful and would admire my power and control._ _But now that I'm supposed to be the most valuable for my youth yet maturity, why is my life so dull and pitiful?_

Jinyoung's face crumbles as tears cascade out of his eyes and drip down his skin. He lets out a sad sob and watches in despair at his face getting uglier and uglier as more tears fall down and blood rushed to his nose, making his features even more red and puffy than before.

_ Why doesn't Jaebum want me? Why does he want to get rid of me so badly? _

Jinyoung pawed desperately the the falling droplets and rubbed his eyes angrily, not wanting to see his ugly crying face any more. Some of his tears collect at his chin and fall soundlessly into the sink while a couple stray droplets continued down his neck and make their way down his bare chest; leaving salty, sticky trails on his body. Jinyoung bends over on himself, trying to curl himself up smaller. 

_ I just relieved myself just minutes ago with Shownu, but why do I still hurt?  _

Jinyoung sniffs loudly to collect some of the mucus leaking from his nose. He peeks at his reflection once more between his fingers and stares back at the crumpled, broken down cat hybrid in front of him before he lest out a loud sob again and buries his face back into his hands.

“ _ I hate this.”  _ Jinyoung mumbles into his palms.

_ “I hate my stupid ears and tail and powers that title me as a comfort hybrid.”  _ His fuzzy tail clenches around his thigh as a reminder of what he is.

“ _ I hate Jaebum.”  _ He spits out angrily as he remembers how he even ended up in this situation and glares at his reflection with red eyes. 

“ _ Why couldn't anyone else have purchased me instead?”  _ Jinyoung snarls at the mirror.

“ _ Someone who would actually want me for what I am.” _

_ “For who I am.” _ Jinyoung hangs his head over the sink and watches helplessly as the remaining tears drip from his skin into the marble sink.

 

…

  
  


“Yah! Wake up!” A voice brakes Jinyoung from his deep slumber. It must been around eleven in the morning because the sun is already shining brightly when the hybrid opens his eyes. 

Jaebum stands staring down at his hybrid and raises an eyebrow as Jinyoung scrambles to sit up quickly. Jinyoung rubs his eyes from sleep quickly and focuses back on his well dressed master. 

_ I wonder what's the occasion. He's all dressed up. _

“I have no idea how you sleep so much.” Is the first thing Jaebum mumbles to his hybrid. Jinyoung scowls. If he's getting woken up for another session of petty criticism, he is going to be impressed.

“ _ Did you have something to tell me  _ _ Def _ _?”  _ Jinyoung hisses and watches in glee as Jaebum grimaces as well.

“My parents say I'm not taking good care of you.”

_ Yeah, no shit Sherlock. _

“Since they never see you out of my room unless it's meal time.” Jaebum states monotonously. “Which is typical cat behavior I told them but they would not hear any of it.” The (still) mulleted man adds. Jinyoung's tail twitches irritatedly. Was the jerk implying that he seemed glutenous and would only come out for food? Which he would not be fully incorrect for that was the only time Jinyoung would leave the large windowed room. 

“ _ I was instructed not to leave the room unless it was meal time was I not?” _ Jinyoung raises a challenging eyebrow in return. 

“Yeah yeah I know.” Jaebum brushes him off easily. “I’m gonna expand your perimeters today I guess.” The elder turns around and gestures lazily at Jinyoung to follow.

“ _ About time.” _ Jinyoung mumbles under his breath and jumps off the bed. Apparently Jaebum hears him became his master snorts and turns his head to glare at the hybrid.

“I thought about showing you around the day after the welcoming party but you seemed perfectly happy sleeping all the time, I figured it would be pointless.” Jaebum snaps. 

“ _ Yeah I sleep all day because I have nothing else to do. Did you even consider that?”  _ Jinyoung hisses in defense.

“Might have crossed my mind. Don't know.” Jaebum strides down the hallway and looks back to make sure Jinyoung is still following him.

The two walk in silence, Jinyoung following close behind the entire time. Jinyoung could recognize the first few hallways they walked through as he had frequented them while on his way to the dining room. Jaebum then turned a different corner and down a new hallway Jinyoung had never seen before. 

This part of the manor looked older, like as if it were part of a heritage building, maybe a castle. The beautiful marble of the hallway had become even more intricate around the pillars and ceiling while portraits of Im ancestors hang proudly on the walls. Jinyoung spots as large pair of doors at the end of the hall Jaebum is currently leading to two towards. The doors are larger than normal, with beautiful wood carvings in the front, painted white.

Jaebum stops in front of the doors and spins around unexpectedly, startling Jinyoung slightly as he had been looking around and not directly in front of himself. 

“This is the west wing. You are allowed to come here but you definitely should not wander the halls at your own leisure to explore other parts of the manor.” Jaebum raises his eyebrows and looks down slightly at Jinyoung as if he were talking to a young child. Jinyoung just nods in agreement. He can work with that.

Jaebum turns back around and pushes open the big wooden doors manually. Throwing them open with a bit of strain. 

 

Jinyoung lets out a tiny gasp.

 

Dappled sunlight shines through the many skylights and windows along the five floors of balconies. Plush velvet chairs and couches are placed by each window and vases of well kept house plants add a feeling of life to the room. A large chandelier hangs from the ceiling with golden crystal droplets hanging down over their heads. It is not turned on but even from five floors down, Jinyoung can see the glory and presence of the fixture in the room; but even the chandelier is not what Jinyoung marvels at the most.

 

Lining every floor, on each balcony stand row upon rows of books. 

 

Books can be seen as a luxury product. After the technology boom of the twenty second century, physical books had simply become a thing of the past and were no longer necessary for everyday use. They would take up space and costed more than purchasing a digital copy. Any novels were transferred into digital forms and the original copies eventually became things of the past. Reading also started to go out of style as more books turned into videos and audio summaries that were more pleasant and faster to consume for the public. Eventually books became a sign of prestige. Not necessarily for their content, but the fact that one could be willing to waste time and  read a whole novel was astounding.

 

Jinyoung had always enjoyed reading books. Especially physical copies. 

The feel of rough paper under his fingers, the smell of the pages, the knowledge of how far he was in the novel… Being a comfort hybrid, Jinyoung was first introduced to physical books when he learned about the many hours he would have to spend in a showcase during auctionning times. Books could not only flaunt the intelligence of the hybrid but could also help him pass time and sweep him away into their worlds of fantasizes. While Jinyoung had read as many books as he could get his hands on during his training and time in the showcases, he had never seen so many books all together before.

 

“This would have been called a library in the past.” Jaebum states. “A collection of many physical books.” 

“ _ Wow.”  _ Is all Jinyoung says as his eyes sparkle and he clutches the sides of his pants in excitement. He had never seen anything so beautiful before.

“I figured you would like this part of the house.” Jaebum says blankly as he looks back to his hybrid and catches sight of Jinyoung looking around in amazement, stars in his eyes.

 

For a split second Jaebum's breath catches in his throat.

 

His hybrid looked so pretty.

Ever since Jaebum had first met him, not once had he seen Jinyoung look genuinely happy. Sure Jinyoung could easily fake a charming smile for guests, but that was nothing in comparison to the Hybrid's radiant smile right then. The hybrid's ears are perked on the top of his head, sleek black tail happily poised in the air. His pouty lips are slightly parted in awe as he looks around the room, tilting his head in every direction as to see everything.

 

_ His eyes are so big. _

 

Jaebum watches Jinyoung as he spins around a bit like a little kid, trying so see everything at once. Delight is clear and shines in the hybrid's face. 

Suddenly Jinyoung turns around and his eyes meet his master's. 

Both look away quickly, and the trance is broken as Jaebum clears his throat and Jinyoung quickly recomposes himself.

 

“You were reading when I first met you.” Jaebum says a bit softer than before. He does not dare to look back at his hybrid again. “Figured you might like to see our collection.” 

Jaebum walks across the large marble floor to gesture at the truly grande library.

“As long as you take good care of the novels and put them back, you are allowed to borrow whatever you want.” Jaebum's voice echoes slightly through the large room as he stands closer the the middle of the floor.

“ _ Really? I can?”  _ Jinyoung asks, the excitement in his voice peeks through his attempts to sound nonchalant.

“Sure. No one in this manor really reads anyways.” 

“ _ Thank you Jaebum.”  _ Jinyoung says quietly.

His voice is suddenly small and shy so Jaebum glances back at the hybrid.

As if Jinyoung had just come to a dreadful realization, he is no longer smiling but is looking straight at his master, his face cut off from the happiness that had bloomed over his features just seconds ago 

“Is something wrong?” Jaebum asks quickly.

“ _ No. This is wonderful, thank you.”  _ Jinyoung replies, his voice clipped and professional like before. 

 

_ You remembered that I was reading when we first met. And yet it was your parents that made you show me this beautiful room wasn't it? You don't actually care about my happiness or well being at all do you Im Jaebum.  _

 

Jinyoung wills his mouth into what he hopes is a reassuring smile but Jaebum has already turned his back towards his hybrid again.

 

_ I was foolish enough to believe you brought me here to make me happy.  _

Jinyoung chastises himself.

_ I probably looked extremely excited and happy when we first entered this room. He must be laughing at me to himself right now. _

 

Jinyoung bows his head in shame and holds back the small tear that had formed inside his eye. 

 

They had made one step forwards but two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN JAEBUM GET HIS ACT TOGETHER >:(  
> (The answer is yes btw. But this is gonna take a long ass time it seems.)  
> Writing at 1 am is wonderful for emotional stuff it appears though. UwU  
> -  
> I really want them just to be happy already TT But we gotta build up that tension firsttt...  
> QQ  
> Thanks for stopping by! As always Kudos and comments are always really appreciated!!!  
> Id love to hear what you guys think is gonna happen next 😅😂🤯💖💖💖


	5. Le Petit Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some of Jaebum's POV UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh posted sooner than normal!  
> Nice nice.

Jaebum sits at his desk, head his palms as he slouches over the keyboard. It had been an unproductive day. He had tried out dozens of lines for his newest title song but none of them fit the emotion he had in mind. 

A knock at the door catches Jaebum's attention as the producer raises his head from his hands and prays that there are no red marks on his cheeks from leaning on them. He opens his mouth to say “come in” but the door swings open before he can.

“Hyungggg!” Yugyeom grins and bursts into the room, his bejeweled hybrid following right behind. 

“What do you want.” Jaebum grumbles but smiles tiredly nonetheless at his dongsaeng.

“We brought you foooood!” Yugyeom sits in a stray chair and plonks a couple plastic bags of takeout onto the coffee table. 

“I don't need food I need lyrics.” Jaebum mumbles but grudgingly rolls his chair over to the food Yugyeom is taking out of the bags.

“Hyung why do you not have more chairs in your office? Aren't you the CEO? You should be able to afford at least one more chair.” Bam Bam whines as Yugyeom had already taken the only other chair in the room, leaving the hybrid standing. Jaebum would have been offended by anyone else speaking to him that way, but having gotten accustomed to Bam Bam's dialect, he simply laughs at the hybrid's misfortune. 

“You can sit on my lap baby.” Yugyeom smiles and pats his thigh after all the food is layed out, boxes upon boxes of take out crammed into the small table. Bam Bam beams and clambers onto this master's lap without a second of hesitation. Much less seductively than the first time the two had met, Jaebum notes as he smiles to himself and reaches for a piece of crispy fried chicken. 

“Feed me.” Bam Bam demands as soon as he settles down of his master's lap and he opens his mouth expectantly for extra effect.

“Why do I need to!” Yugyeom whines back and reaches over to grab himself a chicken leg, jostling Bam Bam a bit as the hybrid clings onto his coat to stay on his lap.

“Because you took the only chair in the room!” Bam Bam smacks his master's arm as soon as Yugyeom sits back down comfortably.

“Aish, fine.” Yugyeom tears a piece of the chicken off the leg and holds it in front of the hybrid's face.

“Nonono! Feed me from your mouth!” Bam Bam grins evilly and shoes the offered piece of chicken away.

“Nooooo! Why are you like this!” Yugyeom whines and looks up and the ceiling as Bam Bam paws angrily at his master's neck, trying to get him to put the chicken in his mouth first.

“Do it man!” Bam Bam screeches and Jaebum laughs loudly, watching as Yugyeom struggles to get away.

“Stop it! Okokok I'll do it!” Yugyeom yelps after a bit of Bam Bam's persistence. He reluctantly puts the chicken into his mouth with the tip of the meat hanging out for his hybrid to grab.

Bam Bam gleefully leans forwards and places his mouth fully over his master's to accept the chicken, kissing him thoroughly in the process. Yugyeom starts to flail as soon as the kiss lasts too long and tries to pry this hybrid off his face. 

Jaebum is laughing hysterically at this point, loud barks of laughter accompanying Yugyeom’s muffled complaints as he tries to escape his hybrid's vice like grip.

Bam Bam finally releases Yugyeom's mouth with a loud pop and his master immediately gasps for air dramatically. 

“You guys are disgusting.” Jaebum chuckles and polishes off his chicken while reaching for one of the many take out containers. “Woah laksa! Yugyeom I swear you are trying to fatten me up with all this enticing food.” Jaebum helps himself to the creamy, spicy, seafood dish. Yugyeom sticks his tongue out as Bam Bam grabs his own food from the many containers now that his master is no longer feeding him.

“How's Jinyoung doing?” Yugyeom asks a bit later. Jaebum looks up from his orange broth and swallows his bite of noodles and seafood slowly.

“He's fine I guess.” Jaebum says. “I showed him the library yesterday and he seemed to like it.” 

“You only showed it to him yesterday?! But he's been with you for over two weeks now! What has he even been doing all day?!” Yugyeom asks worriedly while Bam Bam clambers back onto his lap, hands full with two cheeseburgers and a bowl of laksa for himself.

“Sleeping.” Jaebum shrugs. He ignores the glare Yugyeom sends his way. “Have you even been taking care of him Hyung?” 

“Urg stop it you are sounding like my parents. And sure. He seems to hate me so much I figured it would be best to leave him alone as much as possible.” Jaebum frowns into his broth.

“Have you been relieving him at all then?” Bam Bam speaks up, his mouth half full of cheeseburger.

“What?” Jaebum looks to the leopard hybrid.

“Relieving him. Even if I'm not a comfort hybrid I do know that they are pretty high maintenance.” Bam Bam swallows his bite.

“What does that mean?” Jaebum growls.

“What? Do you really not know Hyung?” Yugyeom pipes up.

“You do know Jinyoung has powers right?” Bam Bam asks, his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah.” 

“And you know that comfort hybrids need to use their powers on another body pretty regularly right?” Yugyeom adds.

“What? No?” Jaebum furrows his eyebrows.

“Omg hyung don't tell me you left Jinyoung alone every day without relieving him for the past two weeks!” Yugyeom looks panickedly at the elder.

“I-”

“Jinyoung must be in so much pain right now then!” Bam Bam moans sorrowfully.

“Pain?” 

“Hyung you are so stupid sometimes. Comfort hybrids go into intense pain whenever they do not use their powers for a while!” Yugyeom frowns. 

“They are called heats. It's super painful apparently. Like bleeding on the inside.” Bam Bam adds and shakes his head in disbelief.

“What?!” Jaebum stands up immediately. “He looked perfectly fine just yesterday?!” 

“Have you noticed him flinching whenever you are around and often curling up in a ball while he's in bed?” Bam Bam asks.

“Umm maybe?” Jaebum throws his jacket over his shoulder quickly.

“Are you going home Hyung?” Yugyeom stands up as well, ready to help.

“Yeah. You can stay here though. Finish the food without me.” Jaebum throws open his office door but stops in his tracks to turn around and glare at his two dongsaengs.

“Oh and please, don't have a sex in my office again when I am gone.” Jaebum hisses and both boys blush deeply.

 

…

 

“Jinyoung?!” Jaebum calls frantically as he runs up the stairs to his room. “Jinyoung? Are you ok?” He bursts through the bedroom doors but stops right in his tracks as he lays his eyes on his hybrid sitting on his bed, a pair of thick framed glasses perched on his nose and a meter high stack of books beside him. The hybrid looks up in shock at his disheveled master panting in the doorway. 

_ “Jaebum-shi?”  _ Jinyoung blinks rapidly in confusion. “ _ Is something wrong?”  _ His ears are still pressed against his ears in defense, his natural posture to fight or flee.

“Are you ok?!” Jaebum blurts out and tries to catch his breath from running up from the parking lot and up five flights of stairs. He shuts the door behind himself cautiously.

“ _ Um yes?” _ Jinyoung answers sounding unsure about what he is supposed to say.

“Oh.” Jaebum furrows his brows and stares expectantly at his hybrid. Jinyoung squirms under his master's gaze and looks around himself uncertainty. “You are not in pain of any sort right now?” Jaebum presses, walking closer to the bed now. 

Jinyoung's eyebrows shoot up.

 

_ Oh shit. _

_ My heat. Is he talking about my heat? _

_ Is he going to be angry that I have already relieved myself? Oh god he found out about Shownu and I didn't he. What do I say- _

 

“ _ What are you talking about Jaebum-shi?”  _ Jinyoung plays dumb and cocks his head to the side instead. 

“Those little shits- I swear if they were pulling a prank of me…” Jaebum curses under his breath and glares out the window. He would have to give those two a good beating if they had been tricking him. He turns back to his hybrid who is still staring up at him expectantly. “Yugyeom and Bam said something about you going into pain- heats or something-”

 

_ Think of some explanation for not having your heat yet! _ Jinyoung's back feels clammy.

 

“ _ Yeah I did not have it yet.”  _ Jinyoung lies immediately and Jaebum raises his eyebrows.

“Wait, so it's real?”

“ _ Um yes Jaebum-shi. I think I have not gone through my heat yet because of that large welcome performance I did. Might have thrown my cycle off due to such a large performance.”  _ Jinyoung rambles and prays that Jaebum does not know any more about comfort hybrids.

“Oh.” Jaebum says plainly and his shoulders seem to sag a little. “That's good then.” 

 

_ What does he mean??? Why would he even care if I were in pain right now? Did he just learn that I even have heats? _

 

Jaebum awkwardly stands beside the bed as the two fall into silence and he looks around nervously. He catches a glimpse of the cover on the top of Jinyoung's heaping pile of books. “Le Petit Prince?” He asks immediately.

“ _ What?”  _ Jinyoung looks around in confusion.

“Le Petit Prince. I did not know you could read french?” Jaebum nods in the direction of the book at the top of the pile.

“ _ Oh! Um I'm not very good at it but I wanted to practice my French so I picked that one up.”  _ Jinyoung pushes his glasses up his nose bridge casually but nervously bites the inside of his cheek at the same time. 

Jaebum reaches over and takes the book from the stack to inspect.

“It's a good one to start with I guess. A pretty easy read.” Jaebum comments and leafs through the pages casually. It's Jinyoung's turn to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“ _ Have you read it before?”  _

Jaebum chuckles lightly and Jinyoung almost flinches at the unusual sound. 

“I had to read it while studying french in my teens.” Jaebum smiles wistfully and gently places the book back onto the pile. “Hated that subject so much but I still enjoyed the story in general.” 

Jinyoung stares in awe but fear at his master's nonchalance. 

 

_ What is he trying to do right now? Make small talk to calm me and then bust me for my stunts with Shownu? _

 

“I'm happy to see that you are reading these books actually.” Jaebum smiles softly and leans over to look at the titles of the many books leaning against the hybrid. Jinyoung stares in shock at the genuine look of interest on his master's face. 

“Wow these are some pretty good ones.” Jaebum whistles in appreciation and runs his finger over a couple of the spines. 

“ _ I never knew you read books.”  _ Jinyoung blurts out in curiosity but immediately closes his mouth again in fear. Jaebum just glances over in surprise but chuckles softly again.

“I used to a lot more. Mainly had to do a lot of reading in my studies but I enjoyed a good book whenever I had some extra time.” Jaebum grins as he spots a couple more of his favorite novels in the pile. He looks back to his hybrid who has never moved since Jaebum had entered the room and stops touching the books. 

“Sorry.” Jaebum apologizes quickly. “I'll let you go back to your reading.” He turns around quickly and exits the room in a few quick strides.

 

Jinyoung lets out a long exhale when the door finally closes behind his master and he is alone again. He rolls his shoulders a bit to relax them from being automatically tensed from the strange conversation with his master.

_ Why did he come in like that? He looked worried too? And then he started talking to me casually about books? _

Jinyoung's head swims with unanswered questions as he absentmindedly takes the book from the top of the stack and holds it in his hands and looks at the picture of the blonde haired boy standing alone on the moon-looking planet. 

_ He's alone just like me. _

Jinyoung puts the book back down gently and lies down in his bed, careful not to topple the stack of books in the process. He had been reading for the past 4 hours and his eyes were feeling a bit tired so Jinyoung curles up on his side and looks out the window. It does not take long before his eyelids droop and the hybrid peacefully falls asleep.

 

…

 

Jaebum closes the door behind him quietly and stands in the hallway in front of his room for a moment.

_ So those two brats were not lying.  _

Jaebum lets out a sigh and runs his hands through his hair tiredly, messing it up even more.

_ They scared me so much. I even ran a couple red lights trying to get here quickly.  _

Jaebum smiles to himself and walks down the stairs slowly. 

_Jinyoung has good taste in books._ _Those were some real classics he picked up._

Jaebum's footsteps echo through the large garage as he steps back into his pristine race car and he slides into the driver seat but does not ignite the engine right away. He lays his arms over the steering wheel and lets out another long sigh. 

By the time he finally rolls out of the manor driveway the sun is already setting and paints the sky in a rosy pink. Jaebum fights the urge to just turn back around and head in for the night but he continues driving down the highway towards his company.

 

Yugyeom and Bam Bam are long gone by the time Jaebum opens up his studio/ office door. The room is quiet and cold as he looks around warily for any signs of body fluids lying around and fortunately does not spot any this time. He falls into his work chair and swivels around to face his monitor, spotting the yellow sticky note hastily suck onto his computer in the bottom right corner.

“Text me when you finish rescuing your poor hybrid Hyung! Bam and I wanna know how good it felt and if you ended up fucking him or not. (I have money on the fact that you didn't, 

so I hope you carry through!) We left some strawberry milk in the mini fridge for you. Good luck on with your lyrics! 

-Yugyeom and Bammie”

Jaebum fights the urge to laugh at the red lipstick mark left at the bottom of the note, definitely Bam Bam's signature. He places the note on his stack of yellow sticky notes he had collected from yugyeom over the years and sits back in his chair before turning on his monitor and logging into his music writing application. Jaebum's fingers dance over the electric keyboard beside his desk as he plays out the tune of the chorus for the seventh time that day. He hums in apprehension and tries to get himself back into the mood. He stares at his screen intently, trying to summon his creativity. 

“It's a love song.” Jaebum says out loud. “But I don't know much about love.” 

He grimaces at the word and logs onto the internet instead.

“Comfort hybrid singing”

“Comfort hybrid bad singing”

“Comfort hybrid singing well but no soul”

“Comfort hybrid dislikes”

“Comfort hybrid male dislikes”

“Why does my hybrid dislike me”

“Comfort hybrid diet”

Jaebum groans half an hour later and moves his mouse back into the search box. 

_ I should probably look up more about his heats. _

Jaebum types in “Comfort hybrid heats” and is surprised to see many more webpages and searches pop up. He clicks on the first website available and starts his reading.

Words like “warmth in lower abdomen” and “intense pain” pop up and Jaebum frowns in frustration. Normal hybrids would not go through these painful heats, but comfort hybrids were specifically bred to provide the highest levels of pleasure. And heats would stimulate and promote the use of their powers, making them easily accessible to their masters.

As Jaebum did his research he found shadier articles about hybrid trafficking and about a comfort hybrid's intense abilities during sexual intercourse, making them the ideal candidates for prostitutes. 

Jaebum's thoughts drifted back to his own cat hybrid as he read. 

_ I guess that's why they are called “comfort hybrids”. They were really created to please people rich enough to afford them at the highest caliber. _

“A night with a hybrid prostitute can cost up to 78.6 million won, depending on the breed and the intensity of the hybrid's mind control.”

_ Damn. I could be making a lot if I rented Jinyoung out every night.  _

But as Jaebum pictured Jinyoung being whisked away every evening by faceless strangers, forcing the hybrid into doing unspeakable things, Jaebum blanches and shakes his head quickly. 

_ No. He might be a pain in the ass sometimes but I really don't want to hurt him. _

Jaebum closes all his tabs as soon as he is done with his “research” on his hybrid and leans back in his chair with a loud grunt. 

The clock reads 11:12 pm on his desktop and his lyric app is still empty. Jaebum drags a hand through his messy hair tiredly, his hand catching in some of the knots that had appeared in his silver locks. It had felt like such a long day but he had not accomplished any work at all.

_ Oh well. I'm sure I'm not going to be any more productive for the evening so there is no point in staying here any longer. I'll just go home.  _

 

Jaebum catches a glance at his reflection as he walks up to his sports car. His mullet had grown extremely long and now fully covered his neck. It made his neck look two times thicker. Jaebum chuckles to his himself as he starts the car and pulls out of his private parking lot. 

_ Maybe I should cut it. That would make Jinyoung happy I bet. _

 

…

 

Jaebum walks up the stairs quietly. 

It must be around midnight already and he is sure Jinyoung must have already fallen asleep long time ago. He had never once seen his hybrid stay up past eleven. He turns the knob quietly and pushes into the room, only to be greeted by bright lights instead of what he expected would be pitch black. 

Jinyoung is still sitting on his bed, all dressed in his pyjamas but has now propped himself against the headboard and holds a book in his hands. The hybrid is so engrossed in his novel that he does not notice his master enter the room and close the door gently behind himself. 

As Jaebum walks into the room he can see that Jinyoung's eyes are extremely tired as they flutter open and close sleepily as the hybrid tries to stay awake to read the next page. His ears droop a little and his tail in draped over his lap protectively. 

“Why are you still up?” Jaebum says as soon as he is a few feet away from the bed. 

Jinyoung jumps a little, his eyes widening out of instinct at the intruder. “ _ I was reading _ .” The hybrid states and rubs his eyes tiredly.

“You should go to sleep. The books will still be here in the morning.” Jaebum frowns at the obvious exhaustion of the hybrid. “I won't take them away or anything.” He adds in a mumble, more to himself.

Jinyoung just nods sleepily. 

“ _ It was a good book.”  _ His head bobs a little as he struggles to stay conscious. Jaebum shakes his head but smiles just a little.

“I bet.”

“ _ I read nine books today.”  _ Jinyoung mumbles proudly and smiles up hazily at his master. Jaebum smirks even more at his drunk looking hybrid. “Did you?” He answers softly and pulls off his hoodie.

“ _ Yup.” _ Jinyoung sways a bit in his seat. “ _ I missed reading.”  _ He closes his eyes.

Jaebum hums in acknowledgment and disappears into the bathroom to grab his own nightwear.

By the time he reappears seconds later, Jinyoung had slumped over to the front and was hunched over himself. Fully asleep.

Jaebum stops and stares at his hybrid for a second before walking over and nudging him with a finger. The hybrid just keeps sleeping soundly so Jaebum grabs the hybrid's shoulders and lowers him onto his side. 

Jinyoung is fast asleep as his master pushes his head onto the pillow and drapes the comforter haphazardly over his shoulders. The hybrid's eyelashes are splayed over the puffy sacks under his eyes and his arms curl up instinctively towards his head as he sleeps. His hair looks so fluffy and soft in contrast to the white pillow, and being so close, Jaebum can see every single strand of hair on the hybrid's head. 

_ It must be soft. _

His hands reaches out in curiosity to brush over the dark locks, but before he can touch the hybrid he pulls his hand back and purses his lips.

 

Jaebum walks back to his own bed and tucks himself in before glancing one last time at his sleeping hybrid, who is facing him this time. He can see the boy's cat ears pressed up against the headboard and Jaebum grumbles something about the hybrid's ears hurting later when he wakes up. 

Jaebum turns off the lights with a click and the room immediately is engulfed with darkness.

 

_ He's cute when he's sleepy. _

 

Flashbacks of Jinyoung beaming in the library pop replay in his mind.

 

_ He's cute when he's happy too I guess. _

 

Jaebum frowns into the darkness at his own admission and lets out a long sigh as he remembers witnessing the extinguish of happiness in the hybrid's eyes the day Jaebum brought him to the library. 

 

_ Once he leaves, I hope he can find happiness. _

 

_ I'm sure he can.  _

 

_ For it seems to be my presence that prevents him from finding it. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Why are they like this.  
> And yes sleepy Jinyoung is now one of my favorite concepts. UwU👌  
> Jaebum is starting to open up a bit and learn more about his hybrid... But Jinyoung is still hurt and nervous about his master.  
> They gotta get onto the same wavelength at some point. >:(
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! 💖👍💖😭  
> Comments are always super appreciated and always keep me going. 😭👍  
> Have a great day everyone.🤗🌻☀️🌻


	6. Sick Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum tries to take better care of his hybrid...  
> :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU Jaebum is trying ok folks

“You are already awake?” Jaebum mumbles huskily, his voice rough with sleep. Jinyoung glances over quickly at the sound of his master's voice only to return his gaze back to his book seconds later.

“ _ Yes Jaebum-shi. _ ” The hybrid responds quietly.

“How long have you been awake for?” Jaebum yawns and rolls out of his large bed with some effort.

“ _ I'm not sure. But it was pretty dark outside when I woke up.”  _ Jinyoung's puffy eyes stay glued to his page, dark circles etched under them.

“That's bad for you. You passed out from exhaustion on me yesterday.” Jaebum shakes his head and stumbles into his closet, still slightly drowsy. “If you keep reading so much that it's harming your health I'll take those books away from you.” Jaebum threatens lightly and pokes his head out to see Jinyoung's reaction.

The hybrid had glances over again, but this time his eyes are wide open with fear. Jaebum immediately regrets threatening the cat-boy as he swears the hybrid's eyes glisten a little. Jinyoung shakes his head and puts down his book quickly.

“ _ I'm sorry Jaebum-shi. I'll take better care of myself so that I am at peek condition for my re-auction.”  _  He mumbles and immediately puts his head down on his pillow.

“That's not what I meant-” Jaebum stutters and watches in horror at how complacent the hybrid is. “Aish no it's fine. I just meant don't over do it.” He waves his hands around desperately. 

Jinyoung does not open his eyes and instead pushes his furry ears deeper into the pillow.

“ _ Don't mind me Jaebum-shi. I'll go to sleep now.”  _  The hybrid murmurs.

“Aish alright do whatever you want.” Jaebum grumbles helplessly.

 

…

 

“Jinyoung? I brought you some food.” Jaebum says softly as he pushes open his bedroom door slowly, a steaming bowl of udon in his hands. His hybrid is still fast asleep when he places the bowl down on a dresser carefully. “Jinyoung it's already 2 pm, don't you want to eat?” Jaebum strides over and stands above the hybrid's bed. 

Jinyoung is still curled up, not really using the blankets as they are strewn around the bed more than actually covering the hybrid. His puffy cheeks are slightly flushed and his nightshirt has hiked up his torso so that it leaves his tummy bare. Jaebum avoids looking too long at that patch of smooth skin.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum asks quietly again. He nudges the hybrid with two fingers. Jinyoung hums sleepily and rolls over to face his master, his eyes still closed. He stretches his arms out sleepily and his ears twitch a couple times.

 

_ He's really like a cat isn't he. _

 

Jinyoung blinks a couple off times and notices his company. “ _ Jaebum-shi?”  _

“I brought you some food.” Jaebum says quickly and points at the bowl of soupy noodles. 

“ _ I thought you would be at work today?”  _ Jinyoung sits up and rubs his eyes a bit.

Jaebum comes back to the bed with the udon noodles in his hands.

“Nah. I came back early because I went out for lunch with Yugyeom and Bam and they insisted that I need a break from work and shipped me back home right after the meal.” Jaebum stirs the soup a couple times as he talks. “They asked about you by the way.” He adds in.

Jinyoung's ears perk up a little and he looks down the soup as well. Little pieces of seafood swim in the broth just the way he likes it.

“ _ Please thank them for their concern.”  _ Jinyoung says automatically and reaches for the spoon sitting in the bowl. Jaebum swats his hand away quickly.

“No it's still hot.” He mumbles and lifts the spoon to his lips to test the temperature. Jinyoung sputters in disbelief but keeps his hands to himself.

“Here.” Jaebum lifts the spoon to the hybrid's mouth after blowing at the soup a couple more times. “I'll get you some noodles too.” 

Jinyoung accepts the spoonful reluctantly. “ _ I can feed myself-”  _ He mumbles but Jaebum coaxes some udon into his mouth right after.

“Apparently you have not eaten much ever since I showed you the library.” Jaebum hums, a slight irritation in his voice. Jinyoung gulps down his food nervously. “My parents said you did not come down for lunch or dinner yesterday and even the servants said you did not touch much of your food.” He raises an eyebrow accusingly and spoons more soup into the hybrid's mouth. 

Jinyoung looks up at his master apologetically but holds his gaze. “ _ I'm sorry Jaebum-shi. I was too caught up in the books and forgot to take better care of myself.” _

“Mhm” Jaebum hums in response and leans over to wipe some soup from the hybrid's mouth, his hand almost caressing his cheek.

Jinyoung flinches in surprise, causing more both to fall out of his mouth. 

“Aish what a messy eater.” Jaebum grumbles and tries to clean his hybrid up some more.

“ _ Why are you feeding me in the first place???”  _ Jinyoung flushes lightly.

“Yugyeom and Bam told me that sick or depressed hybrids must be hand fed, and that comfort hybrids have particularly low immune systems.” Jaebum states.

“ _ But I'm not sick! Or depressed for that matter.”  _ Jinyoung whines.

“That's what they all say.” Jaebum stares at the cat-boy seriously. Jinyoung squirms a bit in the bed.

“ _ I was just caught up in my books ok!”  _ Jinyoung frowns. 

“Bam Bam said that was just your cover-up story for being depressed.” 

“ _ What the heck does he know?”  _ Jinyoung huffs and flattens his ears against his head in irritation.

“Hey! I don't know! I just listened to him cause I don't know any better myself!” Jaebum responds in defense and brandishes the soup spoon around angrily.

“ _ Yeah that had already been determined.” _ The hybrid mutters under his breath and Jaebum laughs dryly. 

“Well either way I wanted to make sure you are doing ok.” Jaebum frowns.

“ _ Sure, sure. Thank you.”  _ Jinyoung says dismissively. 

 

_ Yeah. Gotta keep my reselling price up. A sick hybrid ain't gonna get much money. _

Jinyoung sighs a little.

 

Jaebum clears his throat a little.

“Make sure you come down for dinner today ok?” He gets up off the bed.

“ _ Yes Jaebum-shi.” Jinyoung responds softly. _

_ “ _ If you don't, I'll have to hand feed you again.” Jaebum threatens but his voice is teasing.

Jinyoung looks up, a small smile on his face. 

“ _ Is that a threat for me or for you?”  _ He jokes back.

“Shut up Jinyoung.” His master laughs a little a turns to leave the room.

“ _ Oh. And nice haircut.”  _ The hybrid comments. Jaebum's hand instinctively touches the back of his head where his mullet was shaved off and was left in a sort of buzz cut.

“ _ Finally got tired of your hobo hair style?”  _

Jaebum lets out a long sigh.

“I'll tell Bam and Yugyeom you are feeling  perfectly  fine.”

  
  


…

 

It turns out that Jinyoung did fall slightly under the weather. 

“Urg what did I tell you.” Jaebum grumbles and tiptoes around some of the wadded up tissues that missed the waste basket and landed on the floor.

“ _ Shut up, your voice is making my headache worse.”  _ The hybrid grumbles while bundled up to his head in blankets. 

“Bam and Yugyeom wanted to come visit you but I told them that you looked like shit and probably did not want any visitors.” 

“ _ Thanks.”  _ Jinyoung hisses venomously and sniffles a bit. Jaebum ignores him and continues. “They would not even let me go to work until I promised to make sure you are doing ok.” He grumbles and flops down onto his own bed.

“ _ Oh poor you.”  _ Jinyoung glares across the room at his master.

“And my parents gave me a lecture about taking care of you as well.” Jaebum sits ups and Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “So I got the movie room thoroughly sanitized. Let's go.” 

Jinyoung glares even more at his master. “ _ You want me to get out of bed?!”  _

“Yeah. I need some staff to come in and disinfect your bed and my room at some point.” He raises an eyebrow. “Let's go.” 

“ _ What? I could not even get up on my own this morning! No way am I walking anywhere.” _

Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose and climbs off his bed. “Hybrids are not contagious to humans right?”

“ _ Um yeah not that I know of-”  _ Jaebum throws the blankets off the hybrid in one swift motion. “ _ Yah! You jerk! What are you doing?!”  _ Jinyoung shivers violently at the sudden loss of heat. Jaebum leans over and digs an arm under the hybrid's knees, his other arm goes to the hybrid's back. Jinyoung yelps as he is lifted up easily. His arms tangle around his master's neck instinctively as to not fall out of his master's grip.

“ _ No! Put me back!”  _ Jinyoung wails and looks back helplessly at his bed. 

“Shut up and stop complaining. You are not the one carrying the weight of a full grown male hybrid.” Jaebum grunts in effort. Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows and holds on tighter as Jaebum jostles him a bit to carry the hybrid easier. He can feel Jaebum's hot breath on his cheek and the subtle ripples of his torso as he walks. Suddenly a sharp sensation stabs into the hybrid's groin and Jinyoung gasps silently in shock and lays his head against his master's shoulder in surprise. The sudden pain ebbs away as Jinyoung takes deep breaths and stays pressed up against Jaebum. 

“You ok?” Jaebum's voice rumbles from his chest into the hybrid's side soothingly.

“ _ Yeah”  _ Jinyoung responds a bit breathlessly, his skin heating up again as Jaebum strides confidently through the manor, carrying the cat hybrid. 

“Wow you are really burning up.” Jaebum mumbles and pushes open a pair of doors with his back. The pair enter a cosy yet spacious room with giant speakers and a large screen in the middle. Jaebum places the hybrid down gently in a chair and Jinyoung whines just a little at lack of warmth once more. Jaebum throws a blanket from the seat besides himself onto the hybrid. 

“Someone will come in to take orders for drinks or snacks.” Jaebum states. “Do you wanna watch a 2D, 3D or 8D movie. Oh and with surround effects or not.” 

Jinyoung looks up at his master from his seat. 

“ _ Let's do 2D. Then I can fall asleep easily if it bores me.” _ The hybrid sniffs. Jaebum grins and sets up the screen. “Yeah, personally I like 2D films the best. Easiest to snack during the film.”

Jinyoung snorts. “ _ Of course.” _

Someone enters the movie room quietly and stands in front of the seated pair.

“What may I get for you as snacks?” Shownu's voice asks politely and Jinyoung looks up in surprise.

“A large, extra butter popcorn, strawberry milk, snickers, and beer. Thanks.” Jaebum leans back in his seat with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“And for you Master Jinyoung?” Shownu looks over and smiles expectantly at the hybrid and Jinyoung gulps quietly in discomfort. Shownu was only doing a good job at staying professional but flashbacks of the servant gripping the carpet under his feet and withering at the same time as Jinyoung relieved himself plagued his mind. 

“He'll have a seafood broth, soda water and some steamed vegetables.” Jaebum answers for the hybrid before he can say a word. Jinyoung glares at his master from under his blankets. Shownu nods and leaves the room quickly.

“ _ I don't  _ _ like _ _ steamed vegetables Jaebum-shi-”  _ Jinyoung whines as soon as the servant is out the door. 

“Yeah but you're sick you idiot. Don't wanna aggravate your throat so broth and veggies for you.” Jaebum smirks. 

“ _ Hmph. And what you are then? A kid? Getting popcorn and strawberry milk like a seven year old?”  _ Jinyoung hisses back and sniffles again.

“Yah! I got a beer too!” Jaebum frowns and sticks his tongue out childishly at the hybrid. 

“ _ Next thing I know you are gonna ask for some cotton candy too or something.” _ Jinyoung sniffs indignantly and narrows his eyes. 

“Hey that's actually a good idea.” Jaebum's eyes light up in consideration. “Then you could have some too!” He looks over and grins. “Such a smart kitty aren't you! Suggesting it just so that you can have a bit?” Jaebum smiles widely and looks as if he is about to burst out laughing. 

Jinyoung flushes a bit under his blankets and wrinkles his nose. “ _ Ew. No way. I don't like that flavoured-sugar stuff.”  _

“I'm sure you have never actually tried it before.” Jaebum smirks knowingly. “Cotton candy is quite an old confectionery. I'd be surprised if you've ever gotten a taste of it before.” 

Jinyoung flushes some more and Jaebum laughs at his lack of response. 

“ _ I've heard from other people how gross it is though!”  _ Jinyoung retaliates weakly a couple seconds later. Jaebum just smiles and wiggles his eyebrows a bit. 

“Wow kitty! Using reverse psychology into trying to trick me into giving you some of it now aren't you!” Jaebum laughs happily. Jinyoung frowns heavily.

“ _ In your dreams. I would never bother using my intellectual abilities into something as stupid as tricking you into giving me candy.”  _ Jinyoung plasters his ears against his head in displeasure. 

“Alright, alright.” Jaebum laughs softer now and scrolls through the movie selection. “Any preference for movie?” 

“ _ No.”  _

_ “ _ I can put one on with some really good looking hybrids in it?” Jaebum muses and Jinyoung snacks his arm with the corner of his blanket. Jaebum chuckles. “I'll take that as a no. They wouldn't compare to you anyways.” He says the last part much softer and Jinyoung looks over again in disbelief. “You know? Like they aren't 10.8 billion won, comfort hybrids or anything.” Jaebum coughs a bit. Jinyoung chooses not to comment and just sits there in awkward silence.

“Hey how about “Train to Busan”? I really enjoyed that one a while ago.” Jaebum nods at the screen that displays an old thriller film. 

“ _ Sure. Whatever you want.”  _ Jinyoung shrugs and sniffles once more. Jaebum nudges the tissue box at his side. “ _ Don't wanna stick my hands out of the blankets.”   _ Jinyoung shakes his head.

Jaebum turns around and stares at the hybrid.

“ _ What? It's cold in here.”  _ Jinyoung burrows a bit more into his fluffy blanket.

“Yes I forgot. Half cat, half lazy.” Jaebum smirks and pulls a tissue out of the box and proceeds to lean forwards, his tissued hand steadily approaching the hybrid's face.

“ _ What are you doing?!”  _ Jinyoung quickly turns his head to the side before the tissue can make contact with his face.

“Helping you blow your nose! Your sniffling is irritating!” Jaebum half laughs, half grumbles as he tries to grab the hybrid's nose again.

“ _ No! Stop! I'll just do it then!”  _ Jinyoung yelps and snatches the tissue out of his master's hand and quickly blows his nose himself. 

“See wasn't that easy?” Jaebum mumbles and presses the play button on the movie. 

  
  


“Your snacks.” Shownu reappears in the movie room soon after the movie starts, carrying a large tray of food that must weigh a hefty amount. 

“You can put in on seat besides me thanks.” Jaebum instructs without lifting his eyes from the screen. 

Jinyoung looks over curiously at the servant as he cautiously places the tray down as to not spill the soup or the drinks on the tray. Shownu looks up slightly after he finishes and catches the hybrid's eye. 

For a split second the buzz of their shared secret vibrates between the two but it is Jinyoung who quickly looks away again as if he had been burned. He was happy that Shownu was so willing to help him relieve himself but at the same time he felt an inner shame rooted inside of him for going against his teachings.  _ Never to disobey or pleasure anyone aside from your master without their permission.  _

Once Shownu is gone again, Jaebum grabs his popcorn and places the heavy tray on top of the hybrid's lap. 

“Here is your soup and veggies.” Jaebum smiles and stirs the steaming broth a couple times with a spoon. “Open up.”

Jinyoung's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to protest. “ _ You don't need to feed me-”  _

Jaebum just tuts and places the hot soup into his mouth confidently. “No. Depressed sickos like you who are too cold to take their hands out of the blankets gotta be spoon fed.”

Jinyoung groans in frustration. 

“ _ But you will be distracted from the movie!”  _

“Here I'll pause it then ok.” Jaebum yells at the screen to pause and resumes his spoon feeding, Jinyoung glaring at him the whole time while wrapped in his blanket. 

 

“Good job.” Jaebum smiles proudly as he scoops up the last of the broth and puts it into the hybrid's grudging but awaiting mouth, his eyes turning into little crescents. 

“ _ You are surprisingly good at spoon feeding people.”  _ Jinyoung blurts out as Jaebum reaches over for the steamed vegetables. 

“I've had enough practice with Nora while she was sick.” Jaebum chuckles nostalgically. “And her mouth was so much smaller than yours too.” He smiles softly but it does not reach his eyes.

_ Maybe Nora was his previous girlfriend or mistress?  _ Jinyoung wonders and frowns just a little.

“No need to get jealous though. Nora’s dead now.” He states and Jinyoung blanches. “Aish she was so good to me. So pretty and cute too. Too bad she died from sickness.” Jaebum sighs sadly and Jinyoung sits there in awkward silence as the forkful of steamed vegetables Jaebum is holding sit inches away from his face, debating with himself whether it would be proper to go ahead and eat the bite full while Jaebum mourns. His master does not seem to see him as he stares off into space and Jinyoung's frown deepers.

_ Wow he must have been really close with this Nora then. Maybe I was her replacement when his parents purchased me for him. Like a way to calm him? Or to satisfy his needs. But either way, just a replacement. _

Jinyoung glances up again at the lines etched into his master's forehead as he stays deep in thought somewhere else. 

_ I guess that's nice that he even had someone so special to him before I came along.  _

Jinyoung leans away from the veggies and stares blankly at the screen himself.

 

“Oh sorry.” Jaebum snaps back to the present, almost whacking Jinyoung in the face with the vegetabled fork. They both flinch as a steamed broccoli flies off and hits the paused screen with a dull thud. They stare in stunned silence at the broccoli on the ground beside the screen for a couple seconds before Jinyoung lets out a small laugh. Jaebum looks over in worry but sees his hybrid giggling at the broccoli and he starts to laugh as well. 

“ _ And you called me a messy eater.”  _ Jinyoung chuckles. 

“Shut up Jinyoung.” Jaebum laughs and spears a fresh forkful of vegetables for the hybrid.

 

…

 

Jaebum finally finished feeding his hybrid but fortunately let him drink the soda water himself. He even ordered a special fun straw for Jinyoung to drink from when he asked for his cotton candy later. To his dismay he did not eat much of his popcorn as he was too engrossed in the movie. About three quarters of the movies though, Jaebum felt a soft weight land on his shoulder and he looked over to see Jinyoung, fully asleep, laying on his shoulder. The light from the screen cast a darker shadow on the hybrid's skin, emphasizing his stubble under his nose and on his jaw, making him look more manly than before. 

“Of course he falls asleep during a thriller.” Jaebum grumbles but smiles a bit as Jinyoung snores on. “A little, sick kitty.” He chuckles but is cautious not to move too much as not to wake the hybrid. “Sleep tight then kitty. You need your rest.” He smiles softly and remembers how he had said the same thing when Nora fell ill. Her little Siamese cat face, fast asleep, paws shooting out to grab Jaebum's arm whenever he tried to get up. 

Jaebum lowers the volume of the movie and reaches out cautiously to touch the dark strands of hair on the hybrid's head that touch his neck. His hair is soft and silky, and do not go down as Jaebum tries to matt the fly-aways that tickle his skin. He stops trying after a while and just accepts the foreign strands on his shoulder. Even once the movie ends, Jaebum sits there in silence as the hybrid sleeps on and he thinks to himself:

_ At this rate, I'm not gonna want to let him go when the month ends. _

Jaebum sighs softly and looks at the dark reflection of the hybrid sleeping on his shoulder.

 

_ I'm not even sure how he feels about me anymore. Sometimes he seems so playful with me. But that only seems to be when he's extremely tired or sick. _

 

Jaebum laughs bitterly but looks over cautiously to make sure Jinyoung is still asleep.

 

_ I guess for now I'll just enjoy my time with you. _

 

_ My little kitty. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES JAEBUM PLZ TAKE CARE OF UR MAN-CAT >:'3c  
> Not sure how jinyoung feels about this situation yet...  
> Hmm~  
> But good news! I have determined this will hopefully turn out to be an eleven chaptered Fic!!! So um wooh! We are hallway there! :000  
> Thanks again for sticking around and enjoying my work >u< It makes me so happy. 💖💖💖  
> Have a great week!!! =^w^=


	7. Sleeping arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is still sick but Jaebum has the power to cure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update! ;-; I hope this chapter makes up for the wait though!!! ^w^

Hybrids were truly made to please. Jaebum notes as he watches his hybrid, suffering warily from the other side of his room. His phone lays discarded on his bed after he had unsuccessfully tried to find cold medicine online for Jinyoung.

He had not be entirely unsuccessful. The internet was full of medicine for hybrids, but none that were quite what he was looking for.

“Does your hybrid have the cold and won't stop sneezing?  _ Muted _ will help you! Just one injection and it's irritating sneezes will no longer be heard!” 

“Is your hybrid less active while it is sick? Boost it's stamina by trying these 5 new pills!”

Jaebum must have scrolled through dozens of these advertisements, every single one of the products not made for the hybrid's health but instead for the benefit of the master. He had frowned angrily at his phone multiple times while reading particularly derogatory websites about the terrible immune systems of comfort hybrids, often blaming the hybrids in their rants. 

“It's the stupid breeding systems ok. Not the hybrid's fault.” Jaebum has hissed angrily at his screen and would try his best to leave bad comments or reviews on those websites. 

Very few websites provided constructive information on how to help the hybrids get better, and actual medicine for comfort hybrids was even harder to find. The main advice he got from his research was that when hybrids, especially comfort hybrids, are sick they crave physical contact with others. Something about their manufactured instincts kicking in; but also multiple websites stressed the point to never let sick comfort hybrids have contact with other comfort hybrids. They would spread the sickness faster than the plague and could soon result in a comfort hybrid outbreak. Not quite killing all hybrids, but definitely causing a lot of hassle. 

 

“Did your trainers ever tell you what to do when you get sick?” Jaebum had asks out loud in his frustration. Jinyoung had been reading quietly in his bed, still sniffling but awake nonetheless. After the movie the hybrid had slept for more than twenty two hours and Jaebum had been more than a little concerned by the nineteenth hour and had actually woken the hybrid in his panic to make sure he was alright.

“ _ Umm no I don't believe so. Whenever anyone got sick they would immediately be quarantined because death rates within comfort hybrids are quite high at young ages.”  _ Jinyoung replies and pushes his thick black glasses up his nose and sniffs a bit. Jaebum flops back down in his bed and groans loudly.

“Should I be calling a doctor for you?” Jaebum asks and glances back over at the hybrid.

Jinyoung's ears flatten against his head and he looks to his master with slightly offended huff. 

“ _ I'm just sick. Not dying.”  _ The hybrid sniffs.

“I have no idea.” Jaebum shrugs.

“ _ Thank you for your concern.”  _ Jinyoung sighs. “ _ But I'm fairly certain this is just a cold.”  _

“Alright, alright but as soon as you think it's something worse tell me.” Jaebum gazes at his hybrid warily.

_ I wouldn't want you to leave me like that.  _ Jaebum thinks of Nora getting sick and her presumed cold turning into something much more fatal.

Jinyoung just smiles weakly and nods before returning to his book.

 

…

 

Jaebum calls in a doctor anyways. 

He had been too concerned for the rest of the day that he had dug up some old family contacts and had dialed the first number that matched up with his needs.

Doctor Jung is a family friend's son who specialized in comfort hybrid care but Jaebum was never extremely close with the quiet, standoffish male. 

“He'll be fine.” The doctor says quietly after inspecting the hybrid's vitals. Jinyoung pulls his sweater back on quickly and hops off the desk Jaebum had set up like an examining table. Doctor Jung starts to pack up his equipment professionally. 

“ _ I'm going to go back to your room.”  _ Jinyoung  sniffles to Jaebum and exits quickly. 

“Mr Im, could I talk to you for a second please?” The doctor asks after the door swings shut behind the hybrid.

“Go ahead.” Jaebum replies quickly.

The doctor closes his supply kit with a click and gestures at Jaebum to follow him as the make their way back to the front entrance.

“Jinyoung is doing fine. He is a comfort hybrid with an exceptionally good immune.” He starts. “But after looking at him just now, I can tell he has been experiencing severe withdrawal conditions which probably triggered his cold.” The doctor stays poker faced as they walk.

“Withdrawal?” Jaebum asks back and the pair stop in front of the main doors.

“Look Mr Im, I don't want to pry into your personal life,” Doctor Jung sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looking more tired than when he had first appeared that afternoon. “But your hybrid needs more... attention. Alright?” 

He stares expectantly at Jaebum.

“Sure. I can manage that.” Jaebum scratches the back of his neck and nods. 

“Thank you Mr Im. Have a good day.” 

Jaebum chuckles. “Yeah, you too Taek-woon.” 

The doctor smiles softly and claps Jaebum's shoulder before pulling open the door and leaving the manor.

 

…

  
  


Jinyoung is all ready for bed again even though he hardly left it in the past in the past forty eight hours. He wiggles his toes as he waits patiently for Jaebum to turn off the lights. 

“Do you need another blanket?” Jaebum strides out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of basketball shorts and a ratty looking tank top. Jinyoung grimaces at his clothing even though his master is only sleeping in them.

“ _ No. I should be fine. Doctor Jung said I am.”  _ Jinyoung remindes the elder calmly. 

“Ok then.” Jaebum hums and jumps into his bed quickly. Before he turns out the lights he looks back over to the cat hybrid again. 

“ _ I'm not going to disappear suddenly became of this cold Jaebum-shi. _ ” Jinyoung snips angrily as he catches his master looking worriedly at him for at least the tenth time that evening. 

“Shut up. I'm still allowed to be concerned.” Jaebum huffs and tucks himself in quickly before reaching towards the light switch next to his bed. “Goodnight Jinyoung.” He says tentatively.

“ _ Goodnight Jaebum-shi.”  _ The hybrid replies softly with less irritation in his voice now.

 

“Wake me up if you get cold again.” 

“ _Yes_ _Jaebum-shi.”_

 

“I can always turn up the thermostat in here.”

“ _ It's fine right now.” _

 

Silence.

 

“Sweet dreams Jinyoung.” Jaebum whispers to himself but a couple feet off in the room Jinyoung's acute ears catch on the whisper and the smallest smile blooms on the hybrid's face. 

“ _ You too Jaebum-shi.”  _ Jinyoung replies out loud. 

Somewhere in the dark Jaebum blushes to himself at the unexpected reply.

  
  


…

  
  


“ _ J-Jaebum-sh-shi _ ?” Jaebum is stirs at the sound of a voice trembling from somewhere at the side of the bed. 

“ _ J-Jaebum?”  _ The voice whimpers softly again and Jaebum turns over groggily.

“Yeah?” He groans.

“ _ J-Jaebum-shi I-I'm really c-cold.”  _ Jinyoung stutters. “ _ I-If there are any other blankets in the r-room I can get one myself.”  _

_ “ _ Aish there are none in here right now.” Jaebum grumbles sleepily. 

“ _ Oh.”  _ Jinyoung sneezes. 

“But you can just sleep with me right now. I'll get you a thicker blanket tomorrow morning.” 

“ _ I-It's ok Jaebum-shi. I don't want to intrude-”  _

“Don't be stupid. I know you crave physical contact right now.” Jaebum rolls over slightly in the giant bed and pats one of the many pillows.

“Get in.” 

Jinyoung hesitates for a long time as he trembles at the side of the ginormous bed until he sneezes violently again and Jaebum feels the bed dip slightly and a body slide under the covers. 

“Closer. There is no warmth over there.” Jaebum half orders, half grumbles sleepily. 

The hybrid hesitantly scoots towards his master by a couple inches.

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum splays his arms out and doesn't touch anything. “Stop being irritating. I don't bite.” He opens a drowsy eye. “It's the middle of the night. Just come over here.”

Jinyoung fidgets with the soft sheets a little and finally comes close enough to his master that Jaebum can feel the cold of the hybrid radiating off of him. Jaebum sleepily reaches out and grabs the freezing hybrid quickly, his arm catching Jinyoung's shoulders and he pulls the cat boy to his chest.

Jinyoung is still shivering and is icy cold as he lays rigid in his master's arms.

“Relax.” Jaebum coaxes softly and nuzzles the hybrid sleepily with his chin.

Minutes past and Jinyoung stops shivering and finally presses himself a bit closer to the warm body in front of him. He lets out a muffled sound but Jaebum is already fast asleep and Jinyoung looks up shyly at his sleeping master.

He lays there like that for a while before the hybrid's eyes start to droop himself and he purrs just a little at the warm embrace he is held in. Jinyoung can't think about anything else but his master as he falls asleep in his arms.

 

…

  
  


Sun shines softly through the sheer layer of curtains Jaebum had left open. It falls on the bed and over the hybrid still tightly wrapped up in Jaebum's arms. 

Jinyoung's head rests peacefully on his master's forearm, his arms tucked in a warm pocket of heat that was created between the two males and his legs are trapped under a thigh Jaebum had haphazardly thrown over his hybrid sometimes during the night. Jaebum's chin is still pressed into the crown of the younger's head, Jinyoung's cat ears lying softly around his face. 

Jaebum blinks drowsily and slowly opens his eyes to take in the warm body snuggled up against him. He blushes lightly at the hybrid's proximity and soft snores. 

_ He smells good. _

Jaebum groggily tilts his head and inhales into the hybrid's fluffy hair. 

_ Probably because he uses so many of my bathing products everyday.  _

Jaebum smiles sleepily into Jinyoung's hair and tugs him a bit closer, brushing his head with the tip of his nose.

The hybrid's chest rumbles a bit and Jaebum jolts in surprise. 

_ Are you purring Jinyoung-ah? _

Jaebum lightly pets his hair with his free hand and the hybrid's chest rumbles again. 

Jaebum breaks out into a wide grin and continues to ruffle the soft locks, with Jinyoung purring the whole time.

 

The hybrid only awakes when Jaebum eventually stops petting his head. He blinks a couple of times and Jaebum freezes completely, watching in panic as the hybrid starts to wake up and rubs his eyes sleepily. 

Jinyoung fully opens his eyes and gazes up hazily at his master who is still holding him gently, their noses almost touching. Jinyoung's eyes widen a bit at the realization and he quickly tries to roll off Jaebum's limp arm but the elder is still clutching the small of his back and does not let him go. The hybrid lets out a small whine and lowers his head as a blush tints his cheeks.

“ _ I could have just gotten another blanket for myself last night.”  _ Jinyoung mumbles and tries not to bury his face into his master's warm chest from shame.

“Good Morning to you too Jinyoung.” Jaebum's voice rumbles as he laughs softly and pats the hybrid's back. He lets the hybrid sit up while he massages his numb arm to get the circulation back in. 

“ _ Sorry.”  _ Jinyoung frowns shyly as he watches, his ears slightly folded down and he tries to fix his mused bed hair. 

_ And from my petting.  _ Jaebum thinks to himself as he watches the hybrid.

“It's fine.” The elder smiles gently and stretches his back before detangling himself of the sheets and out of the large bed. The hybrid follows his actions and climbs out of the bed on the other side before glancing at the washroom quickly and covering the bottom half of his face with a hand. 

“I've seen you with stubble before. Stop being so conscious about it.” Jaebum says dismissively. “And we can use the bathroom at the same time. It's big enough.” He answers the question that Jinyoung had posed in his head.

The hybrid nods quickly and follows his master into the bathroom where he beelines to the sink where the electric razor is. 

“Your whiskers grow so fast kitty.” Jaebum laughs teasingly and Jinyoung blushes again. 

 

…

 

Inwardly both Jinyoung and Jaebum were counting down the days. 

There is only about five days left until the month ends and the time Jaebum's parents had forced Jaebum to keep the hybrid is up. 

“In two weeks? And you are telling me now ?!” Jaebum's voice roars over the phone. He paces around his office in irritation, his phone pressed to his ear. Angrily, he pulls a bit at his hair. 

_ I'm not going to still have him in two weeks. _

“I'm sorry Mr Im, but JYP really wants you to bring along your astounding hybrid to the awards ceremony to perform that day.” The voice across the line states professionally but the edge of irritation at Jaebum's hesitance rings through. “This is not a suggestion Mr Im, this is a  request from Park Jinyoung directly.” The voice presses back. 

“Yeah alright, alright. I'll see what I can do.” Jaebum growls and hangs up immediately.

He did not want to hurt the hybrid anymore by keeping him stuck in the manor any longer than necessary. Jaebum knew that the hybrid still seemed to strongly dislike him and would be probability much happier with someone else, but this current situation proved to make everything much more complicated.

He opens the door to his office and beckons the trio waiting outside, back in.

“Yeah sorry about that. Just got a call from JYP.” He mumbles and sits back down in his chair heavily.

“Yeah we could hear.” Suga snips and starts helps himself to Jaebum's mini fridge. 

“You like to scream a lot Jaebum-ah.” Bam Bam snickers. 

“Yah watch the formalities! What did I say about trying to fix your manners!” Yugyeom wails and swats his hybrid. 

“Shut up. All of you.” Jaebum says tiredly and runs a hand through his bangs. “I need to think right now.”

“About what? Asking Jinyoung to stay longer?* Bam Bam seats himself comfortably in his master's lap. 

“Yeah.” Jaebum sighs.

“Why not then?” Yugyeom asks. Suga cracks open a can of beer and chugs down at least half of the contents in one go. 

“Anyone want one?” He offers.

“Yah don't drink them all again.” Jaebum grumbles. 

“Two weeks is not that long hyung.” Yugyeom ignores Jaebum's previous comment and continues. “I'm sure he won't mind that much.” 

“But have you seen how shit Jaebum is at being a master?” Bam Bam turns around and widens his eyes at Yugyeom.

“Shut up Bammie not now!” Yugyeom yelps and tries to cover the hybrid's mouth quickly but the damage had already been done.

“Yeah I know.” Jaebum sighs defeatedly and rubs his temples to ease a headache that just came on. “But I've been owing JYP big time lately for him saving my ass during that last releasing crisis we had.” 

“I'll go back home and ask him myself I guess.” Jaebum rubs his eyes.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Yugyeom says gently. 

“Maybe offer him a wage too for sticking around if he does not agree at first.” Suga chuckles and Yugyeom sends a cold glare in his direction.

 

…

 

Ever since Jinyoung had woken up that morning in Jaebum's arms, he felt much better.

His sniffles were gone, tiredness gone and he had regained much more strength to do whatever he pleased again. He did not want to admit it but he felt great. 

Jaebum had started to insist that the hybrid must sleep with him every night; even though Jinyoung had already recovered drastically. The hybrid had protested a bit at first but quickly learned to enjoy the soothing presence of his master. It satisfied his cravings just enough and he did not have to contact Shownu as often anymore and left him feeling content and happy in the mornings.

Despite all the good fortune, Jinyoung always knew in the back of his mind how the days were steadily counting down and his time to leave would be up soon. 

_ Five days Jinyoung. _

Jinyoung smiles sadly as he sits in the middle of his master's bed, books scattered around his lap. He gazes out the beautiful windows and at the sun shining brightly outside. 

_ I'm going to miss this. _

He paws lightly at the soft blankets by his feet. He had been allowed to camp out on Jaebum's bed ever since they started to sleep together and Jinyoung could not complain because his bed was at least dozen times bigger than his old one. That also meant that he could stack more books around himself.

The hybrid caresses one of the novels strewn around the bed and sighs softly. 

_ Everything smells like him here.  _

Jinyoung pushes asides a pile of the books and crawls over to where his master sleeps and confidently stuffs his face into the pillow. The overwhelming scent of his master fills his nose and lungs, and the hybrid's tail curls up in pleasure. He rubs his head a couple more times on the pillow to capture more to the scent instinctively but quickly pulls his head away when he is done.

_ No. I shouldn't get so attached to him now.  _

_ I'm going to be leaving soon. Don't be stupid Jinyoung.  _

The hybrid crawls back over to his books on the other side of the bed and picks the last one he had out down sadly. He hardly processes the words on the pages as his mind is busy somewhere else, far, far away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :000 I wonder how Jinyoung is gonna react to Jaebum's request for him to stay longer... And to perform at an event in two weeks?!  
> They will figure it out somehow. ;)
> 
> Hehe I hope you guys liked the cuddly JJP! I sure enjoyed writing it. =^w^=   
> Thanks for reading everyone!!! 💖💖💖


	8. Desperate times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung starts his singing lessons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god.

Jaebum comes home to find his bedroom empty. 

Any books the hybrid had previously lying around were cleared out, and his bed was clean and made. A sudden rush of panic sweeps over him as he calls out for the cat-boy. 

“Jinyoung?” He calls loudly. “Jinyoung-ah where are you?” He throws open the bathroom door quickly without thinking twice but the hybrid is not there.

“Jinyoung?!” Jaebum half runs half walks out of the bedroom. 

“Sir may I help you?” A servant stops the rushing master in the hallway.

“Yeah, Shownu do you know where my hybrid is?” 

The bulky servant looks surprised but quickly shakes his head. “No, I do not know sir.”

“Alright that's fine.” Jaebum quickly dismisses the servant and continues down the corridor. 

“Jinyoung?” 

_ Where the heck would he be? _

_ There are still another four, five days before he was scheduled to leave? No way did he leave early.  _

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum opens the library doors with a loud thud. The lights are illuminated throughout the room and the giant chandelier is glowing a bright orange. Jaebum's eyes scan the rows upon rows of books on each floor. Up on the fourth floor with the classics he spots the familiar form of a man sporting black cat ears and a fluffy tail. The elder lets out a sigh of relief and starts to head across the main floor to the elevators.

 

The hybrid has still not noticed his presence as the elevator open soundlessly and his master pads across the carpeted rows of books. His eyes are fixed on a novel as he stands facing the bookshelf, completely engrossed in the story.

He jumps a little, almost dropping his book, as a pair of arms snake around his waist and a body is pressed into his back.

“Urg. You made me run around the mansion just to find you here.” A voice grumbles from the head heavily plopped on his shoulder. His master smells faintly like sweat and the spicy aftershave he liked to use. He digs his face into the hybrid's shoulder and Jinyoung can feel as his master's chest rises and falls rapidly as if he is still catching his breath. Suddenly all Jinyoung can hear, feel and smell is his master. The feeling washes over his body like a hot wave and all the pent up energy in his body pressed down hard on the hybrid, begging to be released. All he can think of is the strong grip his master has on his waist and his clothed dick almost touching his ass. A sharp sensation shoots into the hybrid's groin and Jinyoung tenses up in his master's arms.

“ _ Jaebum-shi please.”  _  The hybrid whimpers softly, trying to push Jaebum away lightly as he fears he will lose control too quickly. His mind screams  _ submit submit submit submit _ but his body is strong enough not to bend down to his urges just yet.

“Hmm?” His master hums muffledly and it takes all of Jinyoung's will power not to stick out his ass a bit to brush the front of Jaebum's pants.

 

Jaebum quickly feels the hybrid stiffen in his hold and he quickly lets him go.

_ Oh. I guess that was too bold of me.  _ He thinks slightly disappointedly but brushes the feeling asides quickly. 

“Why didn't you tell anyone you left the room!” The older man huffs and eyes the hybrid warily.

“ _ I'm sorry. I did not realize you would be home and looking for me at this time.”  _ Jinyoung replies calmly as he bends down to pick up the piles of books to return to the shelves. “ _ Did you need me for any reason?”  _

Jaebum scratches the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. Finish putting away the books and then I'll tell you.” He instructs and strolls over to one of the towering windows on that floor. 

_ I hope he does not react violently to this news. _ Jaebum plays with one of the many silver rings that adorn his fingers.

_ I hope he does not resent me for keeping him longer than agreed upon, but I don't have much of a choice either.  _

“ _ Yes Jaebum-shi?”  _ The hybrid walks up behind his master.

“Here. You can sit down.” Jaebum points at the cream coloured armchair placed next to the window. Jinyoung raises and eyebrow but sits down. His master runs a hand through his hair nervously and the hybrid takes his time to admire the printed blazer and gelled hair the elder sports. The almost painful sensations had dissipated quickly after Jaebum walked away but a faint tingling had return as soon as Jinyoung walked back into his presence.

“Let me just tell you straight.” Jaebum starts. “I need you to stay for two more weeks for a performance you and I were requested to attend.” He says bluntly and stares at his hybrid to try and read his reaction. 

Jinyoung stares back blankly for a couple seconds and blinks. “ _ So I'm not leaving yet?”  _ His voice is plain, just a simple question but Jaebum swears a tinge of disappointment is laced in the hybrid's voice.

“No.” He replies automatically. _ I'm sorry.  _ Jaebum says in his mind. 

The hybrid considers the information rubs the side of his face. His face remains unreadable and off puttingly calm so Jaebum swallows.

“ _ What kind of performance is this?”   _ Jinyoung asks afterwards as he pushes his glasses up his face.

“You will be singing to a very large group again, but this time the audience will all be professionals in the music industry Jinyoung.” Jaebum replies seriously. The hybrid's ears twitch slightly.

“If you don't think you are fit to perform that I-”

“ _ No. I'll do it.”  _ Jinyoung cuts in. He holds his master's gaze and Jaebum wishes some sort of emotion would flash through his dark eyes to let him know how he felt truly about the situation.

“You are going to have to train for this event you know?” Jaebum asks cautiously.

“ _ That's to be expected.”   _ The hybrid replies and smoothes the skinny jeans he had borrowed from his master.

“I will probably be the one training you, you do realize?” 

“ _ Only if you want to.” _

Jaebum fights the urge to sigh in defeat. A small part inside of him had hoped that Jinyoung would have reacted more strongly to the news. Maybe to quickly reassure Jaebum that he was warming up to his master and would not mind staying longer or even to act a bit more angry and demand to leave? Then Jaebum would at least know where he stood in his hybrid's eyes. 

“Alright then. I'll contact JYP right now and have my office set up for us then.” He turns around to leave, phone already pressed to his ear. “Get ready and changed if you need to.” 

Jinyoung stands up quickly.

“We are leaving in thirty minutes.” 

 

…

 

Jaebum opens his office door and flicks on the lights briskly, striding to the only chair in the room and turning on the desktop. Jinyoung awkwardly looks around the room as he waits for further instructions from his master. The room is dark with many speakers and monitors covering the majority of all surfaces. A mini fridge stands next to Jaebum's desk with a pile of empty strawberry milk bottles clustered on the side of Jaebum's desk. In the back of the office is a separate space that is closed off by a sheet of glass. 

_ Probably his private recording room. _

Jinyoung walks over to the room curiously and looks in to spot multiple expensive looking microphones lining one of the walls. 

_ Wow. He definitely has all the latest equipment.  _ The hybrid marvels and glances at the sleek and shiny surfaces of the different equipment.

“Ok let's go.” Jaebum says suddenly and Jinyoung turns around in confusion.

“ _ We just got here?”  _

“This is my personal recording studio Jinyoung. We won't be needing this sort of equipment.” Jaebum replies and walks down to the elevators.

 

The pair ride in silence as Jinyoung gazes in admiration out of the personal glass elevator at the brightly lit company floors. Jaebum had personally ordered architects to add skylights to each floor and modern interior decoration added style and colour to the different levels.

The elevator stops at the ground level and they get out.

“You are going to be singing in front of a crowd Jinyoung.” Jaebum states. “You need to practice in a larger room that would be able to fit many people.” 

_ Did he prepare many people for me to use my powers on???  _

Jinyoung wonders in concern. Before he had left the manor he had quickly called Shownu in to relieve himself while he said he was changing, in the fear that he would lose control over himself if he had to stay in an enclosed environment again with his master. The hybrid did not have enough time to fully relieve himself and he was worried that he would lose control over a crowd easily as well. 

Jaebum throws open the double doors to reveal an empty auditorium the size of a football field. Jinyoung holds back a small gasp as they walk and he stares in concern at the ginormous stage in the back of the room. His master walks down briskly through a luxurious aisle towards the stage and the hybrid tries to follow quickly while admiring the room. 

“This is our main auditorium. You might be performing in something slightly bigger.” Jaebum calls over his shoulder. “But of course the room will be full with people when you preform.” 

They keep walking for a couple minutes in silence as Jinyoung tries to imagine the room filled with people. Jaebum slows as the near the stage and Jinyoung looks up again nervously.

“There are some stairs on the right.” Jaebum instructs. “Here, put this in.” His master hands him a small earpiece. “I might move around the room so this is how I'll give you feedback.” 

Jaebum shrugs off his blazer and sits in the front seat right next to the stage and Jinyoung's earpiece crackles to life as he can faintly hear Jaebum's breathing through the device.

“ _ Wow this really pick up on every sound.”  _ Jinyoung muses out loud in amazement.

“Yeah so I'm also going to be taking mine out while you sing alright.” Jaebum responds back quickly, his voice loud and clear through the earpiece. “Now go up on the stage.* 

The hybrid complies and makes his way up onto the stage and over to the middle.

“There are already microphones installed in the ceiling and around the stage but they have been turned off for now because I'm sitting so close anyways.” Jaebum takes out a tablet and sets it on his lap casually. “Ok. You can warm up a bit first.”

Jinyoung gulps and looks out at the rows upon rows of seating, trailing his eyes from the furthest back he can see, down to the front where his master sits. The hybrid opens his mouth and practices a couple scales softly. 

“ _ Ah-ah-ahh-ah-ah~”  _ He sings and looks away from his master to the back of the stage.

 

“Start with the first verse of any song you know. Not too loud. No powers, I will not coach you on that at all. I just want to see what you can do right now.” Jaebum orders a couple minutes after the hybrid has warmed up his vocal chords. Jinyoung nods and watches as his master takes out his ear piece and looks up to catch his eyes. A screen pops up out of the stage and Jinyoung types in the title of his song. 

 

The sweet sound of guitar and harmonica sweep through the auditorium as the opening and Jinyoung prepares himself for the first line.

“ _ What words should I say? Where and how should I start?~”  _ Jinyoung’s voice rings out full and sweet like honey. “ _ My head is just looking down, you look at my like that.~”   _

_ “That awkward silence.~”  _ Jinyoung lets the notes linger in the air sorrowfully.

_ “I don't love you although you probably already know.~”  _ The hybrid's ears bristle at the unfamiliar sound of his own voice singing again and he closes his eyes in concentration.

Ever since his performance for his welcoming party he had stopped practicing. He used to enjoy singing when he was younger but after he learned that his voice was only trained in the purpose of other people's pleasure, he started to dislike it more and more. Trainers would constantly tell him how beautiful his voice was, but Jinyoung knew that when they said that, all they could see was his value for auction going up and up.

“ _ Even looking at you crying,”  _ Jinyoung sings deeply, “ _ my heart doesn't hurt.~”  _ He opens his eyes as the notes fade away and he catches his master's gaze and flushes slightly in embarrassment. “Um _ , I forgot how this song requires two people.”  _ The hybrid runs a hand through his hair nervously. Jaebum sighs.

“That's fine. I was going to stop you anyways.” 

Jinyoung's chest falls slightly in concern.

“Your singing is good.” Jaebum states but his eyes are not please. “And you have excellent control over your voice.” Jaebum continues, “But your singing has absolutely no emotion right now. I could fall asleep at how flat that was.”

Jinyoung's brows furrow. His master sighs again irritatedly. “And why did you even chose that song when you knew it needed two people?” Jaebum chuckles dryly into the receptor. “I don't love you, by Urban Zakapa?” His eyes look irritatedly at his hybrid. 

_ Are you trying to tell me something Jinyoung?  _

The elder sighs loudly and rubs his face. 

“ _ I'm sorry.”  _ Jinyoung hisses back at his master in frustration. “ _ My old instructor really enjoyed it when I sang that song, she said it went well with my voice.”  _ The hybrid's tail had prickled up at his master's blatant disapproval with his abilities. 

“That's fine.” Jaebum grumbles. “Try it again from the top, but put more soul behind it “ He types something down in his tablet and looks back up expectantly to Jinyoung. 

“ _ Fine.”  _

 

_ … _

 

“Why is this so fucking hard?!” Jaebum yells, earpieces long discarded, his voice booming through the empty auditorium. “This is even worse than when we had started!” The elder grabs the seat in front of himself harshly.

The sun had already set long time ago, as Jaebum had insisted that they continue practicing into the night.

“ _ Jaebum-shi, maybe I just don't care!”  _ The hybrid screams back angrily, his fists clenched tight by his sides.

“About how terribly you sound or about this performance?!” Jaebum spits out.

“ _ About singing in general!”  _ Jinyoung hisses. “ _ Why can't I just do a dance for your performance or even perform a skit?!”  _ The hybrid’s ears are flattened out on his head and his tail wants to burst out of his pants to flare up in anger. 

“Because JYP heard about  your spectacular singing abilities and wanted you to do it again!” Jaebum pulls at his hair angrily.

“ _ If I remember correctly, last time everyone loved my performance!”  _ Jinyoung's eyes blaze from across the room to where Jaebum now stands in the twenty sixth row. “ _ Everyone except for you.”  _ He adds spitefully.

“That's because you were using your fucking powers on them!” Jaebum growls. “Not because your singing is all that spectacular!” He roars. 

Jinyoung feels tears well up in his eyes. He had always been told and praised for his beautiful voice, but to have his own master scream and complain about how terrible he sounds without his powers was completely degrading. The hybrid does not say anything back for a couple seconds as he tries to re-collect himself by steadying his breathing and looking away from his master. 

_ Am I really that untalented without my powers? _

A loud sob slips out from Jinyoung's mouth before he can hold it down, the sound resonating through the room through the speakers.

 

Jaebum watches in pain as his hybrid wipes his eyes hastily and sniffles slightly into the microphones. He rubs the back of his neck and slowly makes his way out of the row he had been standing in to walk down to the stage soundlessly.

Jinyoung is still hastily trying to dry his eyes by the time the elder walks up the stairs and joins his hybrid on the stage. The cat-boy flinches as soon as Jaebum walks closer, but his master ignores it and steps right up to the hybrid. 

He puts a hand awkwardly onto the smaller male's shoulder and watches as Jinyoung stiffens at his touch.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum's voice is low and soft as he calls out his hybrid's name. “Look at me “ 

Jinyoung's red eyes look nervously over and something washes over Jaebum's body as he sees the younger's puffy face and leaking pink nose. 

“Jinyoung-ah you did very well that night ok.” He says softly and the hybrid's face twitches in disbelief. Jaebum lets out a long exhale. “You did so, so well with your powers and to be honest, your singing was fairly good as well.” The hybrid's eyes glitter with unspilled tears. “I just want you to sound the best for this performance alright? I already know you have the potential to sing so much more beautifully Jinyoung. We just have to work at it.” Jaebum mindlessly brushes some stray hairs that had fallen into the hybrid's eyes out of the way. A tear breaks out of the hybrid's eye and falls silently down his face.

The small tear triggers something deep down in Jaebum and he grabs Jinyoung's other shoulder and pulls him quickly into an embrace, the cat-boy's head resting on his shoulder and Jaebum's arms pulling the hybrid close around the his thin waist.

Jinyoung lets out another sob and proceeds to break down in his master's arms, trembling and crying softly.

“Shh, Jinyoung” Jaebum humms comfortingly and pats his back as the hybrid returns the embrace and clutches his master tightly. “It's been a long day and I have been quite harsh on you.” Jaebum sighs remorsefully and lifts a hand to cradle the back of his hybrid's head. “Let's go home now Jinyoung-ah.” He whispers into the hybrid's ear.

 

_ Let's go home, _

_ Jinyoung-ah. _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


Jaebum found himself holding the hybrid closer to his chest that night. Jinyoung had been unusually clingy to him that night but his master did not mind. 

Waking up with Jinyoung in his arms was one of his new favorite things to do. The hybrid would be tucked neatly under his chin, his tail sometimes wound around Jaebum's leg. 

Day by day Jinyoung gained confidence in his singing and Jaebum tried as hard as possible to keep his cool during their sessions together. Sometimes Bam Bam and Yugyeom would visit the auditorium to listen in or provide their own advice to the trainer and the trainee, but the majority of the time they would be goofing off in the back of the auditorium and Jaebum would have to threaten to kick them out if they kept shrieking.

  
  


“Breath in here.” Jaebum hums and presses the heel of his hand gently into Jinyoung's diaphragm. “You need to breathe in enough air to be able to extend the notes that come out at the end.” 

Jinyoung breathes in deeply, his stomach sinking along with his master's hand. Jaebum chuckles as Jinyoung fails to hold in the breath by laughing slightly. 

“No laughing.” Jaebum orders teasingly. 

“ _ Sorry  _ _ Def. _ ” Jinyoung grins and turns his head slightly to look back at his master. Jaebum just jabs him back playfully and Jinyoung doubles over as he tries to get away.

“You think you're so funny don't you?” Jaebum struggles to hold onto the squirming male as he continues to tickle and poke the hybrid. Jinyoung just laughs harder and swats at his master's hands. 

“ _ Stop it! I need to go the the washroom!”  _ The hybrid yelps as Jaebum was persistent in his tickling. 

“What you mean is- stop it or not I will piss myself.” Jaebum chuckles and begrudgingly lets his hybrid go so that he can slip out of the room, but not without flashing a cheeky smile at his master before passing through the doors. 

Jaebum sits down in one of the plush seats of the auditorium, a smile still playing on his lips. His fondness for the cat-boy had grown tremendously over the days. Jinyoung's knack for teasing the elder and talking back made their practices very enjoyable, but he would never admit that outloud.The hybrid's singing had started off being emotionless and with absolutely no depth, but as time went on, Jinyoung seemed to open up and his singing also improved greatly. 

_ I'm very pleased with his progress. _

Jaebum smiles and types in his latest report for his hybrid on his tablet. 

_ Jinyoung has improved quite a lot and his range can now match the emotion and overall finesse of any song.  _

Jaebum thinks about his hybrid singing soulfully on his stage, eyes closed in concentration and how he would beam happily whenever Jaebum provided praise or good criticism. The hybrid had started off so reluctantly, Jaebum felt bad for pushing the younger through the process, but as things turned out he does not regret a thing.

_ He's going to be fantastic at the ceremony. _

Jaebum's grin widens as he scrolls through pictures of the venue JYP had sent him to get an idea of where the ceremony will be held. He can already picture Jinyoung standing up on that stage, in a spiffy, elegant suit and singing his heart out for the entire crowd. Jaebum will stand on the side, watching on proudly as his hybrid blows the audience away once again, but this time not only for his powers, but his spectacular singing as well.

 

…

Meanwhile:

Jinyoung had slipped out of the auditorium as quickly as he could and had rushed to the closest bathroom just down the hall. 

He stumbles into an empty stall and locks the door quickly before sitting down on the pristine toilet seat, panting and sweating harder than before. 

_ Jaebum-Jaebum-Jaebum-Jaebum-Jaebum-Jaebum- _

Is all his mind can think of as Jinyoung desperately unbuckles his pants and pulls down his soaking briefs. The slick liquid that had been pooling out of his ass, trickles into the toilet bowl and the hybrid groans loudly to himself.

_ Am I in a heat? _ Jinyoung tries to ask himself but his mind snaps back to an image of his master hugging him from behind, his scent permeating through the air and still lingering on Jinyoung's clothing.

The hybrid whimpers and pulls his boxers further down to release some pressure while he rests his face on the stall wall. 

_ Jaebummm- _ His mind screams in want.  _ Take me! Please use me Jaebum-shi- _

Jinyoung balls his hands into fists and tries to restrain himself desperately. 

It had been too long since Shownu had last relieved him and all the time he now spends with his master seemed to have accelerated the rate and intensity of his heat.

Slick pours out of his body and Jinyoung convulses as he tries to grip the walls. Shakily, Jinyoung reaches down to pull his boxers completely down his thighs. He hisses as cold air hits him down below and he grabs his leaking cock desperately to relieve some pain. 

Jinyoung moans in pleasure as his hand strokes himself a couple times, coming seconds later in a hot, white ecstacy. 

“ _ Jaebum-shi”  _ The hybrid whimpers softly as he comes down from his high and he pants tiredly against the stall door. 

_ This can probably keep me sane for the rest of the day _ . Jinyoung closes his eyes as he allows himself to rest for a couple more seconds.

 

A knock at the washroom door makes Jinyoung jump. 

“Jinyoung? You ok in there?” Jaebum's muffled voice calls from outside. “Did you fall into the toilet?” 

Jinyoung sputters and sits up quickly again.

“ _ Stomach ache!”  _ He calls back quickly. “ _ I'll be there in a minute!”  _

Jinyoung's heart races as he looks down at the mess he made on his clothing and quickly tries to wipe himself from any evidence of his desperate activity. 

  
  


“That took you awhile-” Jaebum stops and looks at his hybrid. “Jinyoung why the heck is your clothing soaking?!” 

The hybrid folds his ears sheepishly. 

“ _ I might have slipped in the stall…”  _ He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Jaebum stares at the hybrid's soping shirt and pants for another second before he lets out a loud laugh.

“So you  did fall into the toilet!” He howls, doubling over to slap his knee.

Jinyoung blushes some more and thanks the heavens for having put him through acting classes during his training.

Jaebum wipes his eyes and pats the hybrid's dry shoulder consolingly.

“That's ok. Let's go home and have you changed so that you don't catch another cold “ Jinyoung smiles thankfully and follows his master awkwardly back out to the elevators.

“And then I'll have a litter box installed for you at home.” Jaebum laughs loudly again and Jinyoung just smacks his arm in frustration.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHA WHAT WAS THAT.  
> MANY APOLOGIES IF THAT WAS VERY INACCURATE OR CRINGY! :0  
> ...I tired ok. -o-"
> 
> Song lyrics was based off of Jinyoung's singing in the masked singer competition he was in. I REALLY REALLY liked his voice and the overall feeling of that song so I decided to put that in anyways. UwU Sorry if the lyrics thing was super boring! ;-; I promise I probably will not be doing it again.
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING HKSJSJSN  
> THIS WAS A WEIRD CHAPTER


	9. His plush lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some extra sweet fluff for the warming couple. UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I AM FINALLY BACK!  
> Terribly sorry for any of you who were waiting! :'(((  
> The end of school and other projects and tests have really been taking its toll and my writing was continuously delayed, much to my dismay. -_-"  
> I am hoping to get back on track because whenever I leave my writing alone for too long I start to lose motivation...
> 
> But for now, please enjoy this chapter!

~~~~

_ I wish I could keep you longer. _

Jaebum strokes the soft ebony strands of hair that rest on his lap. After a long, exhausting day, the two finally had some resting time and Jinyoung had fallen asleep soon after they got ready for bed. Jaebum ruffles the soft tufts of hair on Jinyoung's cat ears with care. The shiny strands catch the light and Jaebum smiles as he fingers the stray wisps coming out of the hybrid's ears. Jinyoung's purring vibrates unconsciously into Jaebum's leg and one of his hands open and close as if he is grasping for something as he sleeps. Jaebum chuckles softly as he watches his hybrid's clenching hand. 

He shifts himself slightly and leans over to place his other hand gently into Jinyoung's open one. The hybrid's fingers grasp his hand with a slight pressure but he does not stir at the new touch. Jaebum feels his cheeks colour in embarrassment as he holds his hybrid's hand and pets his head gently.

_ So cute. He's so docile and soft like this.  _

Jaebum's phone buzzes disruptively somewhere in the sheets on the large bed. His petting slows and he gently retracts his hand from Jinyoung's grasp. The hybrid, who had been purring softly that entire time, moves his head slightly at the loss of his master's touch. Jaebum smiles as the hybrid nudges his head into his lap and lets out a small " _ mrow?". _

At that, Jaebum lets out a laugh and Jinyoung squeezes his eyes tighter in irritation.

" _ Keep petting."  _ He grumbles sleepily and Jaebum raises an eyebrow but compiles immediately. 

"Look at you ordering me around now." He grins. Jinyoung's ears twitch and the purring resumes.

" _ It's stimulating my brain. It will help with my performance."  _ The hybrid mumbles. " _ You can keep holding my hand if you want."  _ Jaebum flushes a bit but eventually holds the hybrid's hand again, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb. 

Jaebum's gaze travels over the hybrid's resting face, his fanned eyelashes and soft cheeks; down his nose to his plump, pillowy lips that the hybrid probably just licked, as the shine a soft pink. 

_ He looks so pretty. Even his lips are beautiful. _

_ I wonder if he would let me kiss them _ -

Jinyoung was pretending to sleep peacefully on his master's lap but he was truly wide awake, thoughts racing through his head as he lies in silence. 

_ Three more days. Shownu already helped me this morning but just lying here in his lap, I can smell his musk. It's driving me crazy.  _

Jinyoung's chest rumbles some more as his master cluelessly continues to pet his head and holds his hand intimately. 

Jinyoung hates to admit it, but he had been sensing spikes of stress and sadness radiating off from his master over the past few days. Jaebum had told him not to tamper with his chemicals and hormones but the hybrid could not help but sense the unhealthy spikes of emotion from his master. 

_ If only the stubborn idiot would let me use my powers. He's been suffering for a while. _

Jinyoung was wary of his master's stressful lifestyle since the beginning of his stay but he had never felt anything radiating off Jaebum before. Late, late nights at the office, the occasional yelling phone call, urgent dues dates… Jinyoung knew that his master never purposely left him alone for such long periods during the day. That's just how his working life had always been. 

He did not care too much then. It's just simply that the past few days his contact with his master had increased dramatically and he learned to pick up on his radiating emotions easier. 

"Jinyoung-ah how has Jaebummie been doing so far?"  __ Jaebum's mother had asked one night at dinner, about two weeks ago. The hybrid quickly masked his surprise and swallowed his food.

" _ He has been doing well from what I have witnessed."  _ He had responded. That seemed like the safest answer considering he still did not know much about his master. 

The woman sighed in relief.

"That's good. He seems to be getting better and less stressed all the time." She smiled thankfully at the hybrid at that time. "Your powers seem to be working well on him."

Jinyoung had smiled politely back but had not thought too much about the exchange.

_ Good thing she does not seem to know we hardly even talk in the first place, much less that I don't use my powers on him at all. _

But in the present, as Jinyoung lies in Jaebum's lap, he does not sense the radiation feeling of stress or sadness. Rather something new that he could not put his finger on. 

_ He feels warmer and fuzzier. _

Jinyoung's skin prickles at the slight mention of his master being warm. He licks his lips instinctively as he leans a bit further into his master's touch; desperate to ease his now constant yearning for the elder.

Jaebum's radiations suddenly spike hot and Jinyoung's eyes shoot open in surprise.

Jaebum jumps a bit as his hybrid's eyes open immediately after as the thought of kissing his lips pop into his mind.

"Holy fuck-" Jaebum swears and jerks his hand back in surprise as the hybrid blinks rapidly up at him. 

_ Could he read my mind??? _

Jinyoung flushes a bit himself and stutters. " _ S-Sorry. I thought I felt something strange."  _

Jaebum blinks back as well in confusion.

"Uhh ok? Are you alright?" 

Jinyoung nods feverishly and reaches out to put his master's hand back on his head. 

" _ Yes. Don't mind me. I won't do that again."  _

Jaebum laughs uneasily and strokes his head more cautiously as the soft purring resumes and Jinyoung grabs his hand again quickly.

Any fleeting feelings of unease evaporates at the warmth of Jaebum's palm clenched around his own and Jinyoung nuzzles his master's thigh happily. 

_ Please keep comforting me Jaebum-shi.  _

Jaebum's fingers comb through his hair and rub the back of his hand again reassuringly as he smiles down with a goofy smirk on his lips.

_ Even if it's just for the next couple nights, _

Jaebum fights off the urge to lean over awkwardly to place a small peck on the hybrid's exposed forehead as a dazed look of bliss washes over Jinyoung's features. 

_ Let me pretend that this is not the end. _

…

"- _ Only with you~"  _ Jinyoung finishes the last notes and opens up his eyes.

"Good. Good. You could lengthen the last few notes even more actually." Jaebum says and runs a hand through his messy hair. "But that was well done. Do that again for the performance and I can assure you, everyone will be blown away." 

The hybrid smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. " _ Are we done for now?" _

"Sure." Jaebum grins and pats the plush theatre seat besides himself. "You can take a break."

Jinyoung pads to the edge of the stage cautiously and jumps off with ease.

"Showoff." Jaebum grumbles under his breath and the hybrid laughs easily as he walks over and sits down heavily in the seat next to his master. 

"Would you like to see yourself singing?" The elder grins widely and leans over to show the hybrid his tablet. Jinyoung raises and eyebrow but smiles back happily.

" _ Sure."  _ Jinyoung leans forwards to press the play button on the screen but as soon as he does, the video does not start to move. 

"Look up Jinyoung." Jaebum says.

The hybrid looks up and spots what his master is talking about on the stage.

Right where he was standing just minutes ago is a crisp hologram of himself. The hybrid stands confidently on the stage, ready to practice his song once more. The hologram looks towards the audience and pauses briefly, probably because his master was talking to him. The projection nods and taps his ear piece instinctively to make sure it is turned off, before opening his mouth and singing. 

The song is sweet and thoughtful, well chosen by his master but Jinyoung hardly hears the song as he watches the hologram in awe. He had never heard himself perform before, much less watch his body as he stands on a stage, singing his heart out, loud and clear. The hybrid's head is held up, shoulders back and with good posture. His mouth opens and closes with each lyric, lips forming around each word. 

Jaebum leans over in his seat so that his shoulder presses gently into Jinyoung's' and whispers into the his ear, "Quite impressive aren't you?"

The hybrid shudders at the gust of hot air and he nods bashfully. 

"Your presence used to be so weak when you stood up on that stage just days ago." Jaebum comments and Jinyoung blushes in embarrassment. "You looked so awkward, kitten." His master chuckles. The new pet name does weird things to Jinyoung's heart.

"I think I have taught you well." Jaebum smiles and swings an arm comfortably over the hybrid's shoulder, squeezing him softly. 

Breathlessly Jinyoung looks over to his master and nods weakly. The warm scent of the elder and the gentle intimacy was making the hybrid bristle with delight. 

" _ Thank you Jaebum-shi."  _ Jinyoung purrs and quickly covers his mouth in horror.

His master just chuckles and pulls the hybrid closer to himself, lowering the armrest in between their bodies and pressing the side of his cheek against Jinyoung's hair. The hybrid inhales quickly and lets himself be half-embraced by his master. Nestling himself closer and leaning in.

They stay like that for a while. Both pretending to watch the hologram but taking the opportunity to memorize each other's heart beats.  

"Look at you. So confident on stage." Jaebum mumbles into the hybrid's hair.

" _ I enjoy it more now."  _ Jinyoung hums back. He can feel as his master shifts his head slightly to speak more clearly.

"I can tell. Your singing is so different from when I first heard you." Jaebum reaches up and plays with a lock of the hybrid's hair. "Although your singing was technically perfect, something was off." 

Jaebum smiles and pokes the hybrid with the tip of his nose. "Now you look so natural." 

The projection shows the hybrid singing soulfully and gazing into the imaginary audience. It's gaze flickers to his master momentarily but Jaebum does not seem to notice the small glance that same way Jinyoung does as he watches his projection.

…

"Wahhh he got so good Hyung." Yugyeom claps enthusiastically at the end of Jinyoung's practice performance.

" _ So pretty too- Yugyeommie why didn't you teach me how to sing too!"  _ Bam Bam whines and nudges his master. 

"You aren't made to sing. I should know that." Yugyeom makes a face and his hybrid cackles. 

Jinyoung smiles and bows again before looking over as his master reassures him with a nod he that he can get off the stage. The hybrid pads off the stage stairs happily and sits down besides Jaebum. 

"Bammie's a useless piece of ass. No way were you bred to sing." Yugyeom sticks his tongue out childishly and Jinyoung finds it amusing how he is supposed to be the more commanding master in their relationship. 

" _ Shut up! I have no ass."  _ The exotic hybrid screeches. " _ If anyone is going to be a piece of ass here it should be Jinyoung. Now  _ _ that _ _ is some fine ass." _

Jinyoung blushes and puts his hand on his Jaebum's chest for reassurance but his master is too busy bursting out in laughter to bother comforting the hybrid. His laughter booms throughout the concert hall and his wide shoulders shake with every breath. 

The cat hybrid scowls in irritation and Yugyeom and Bam Bam end up laughing as well. 

"You just got all the legs Bammie, it's ok." Yugyeom coes and pulls the leopard hybrid into his lap. "Not all of us are rich enough to buy special hybrids that can sing well and have nice butts." 

" _ Are you saying that  _ _ I'm _ _ not expensive?!"  _ Bam Bam frowns and smacks his master's chest hard.

"Oh hell no." Yugyeom says solemnly. "Please. You are such an expensive pet- With all the designer clothing you request for, you probably cost more than Jinyoung by now." The blonde makes a face. "You are so smart Hyung! Why did I end up with this?!" Yugyeom wails to Jaebum and points to the hybrid on his lap.

Bam Bam smacks his chest again.

" _ Hey!" _

"Just kidding. I love you and your non-existent ass." Yugyeom smiles cutely and wraps his arms around the skinny hybrid.

"This is even better than watching some drama." Jaebum chuckles. "You two are kinda gross." 

" _ Yah! You and Jinyoung can totally cuddle in front of us too!" _ Bam Bam grins from Yugyeom's lap. " _ No judgement or anything."  _

Jinyoung blushes a bit more and Jaebum raises his eyebrow challengingly. 

"Sure."

Jaebum starts to push back the arm rest that separates him from his hybrid and Jinyoung's eyes widen in surprise.

" _ Really?" _ Jinyoung hisses under his breath.

"Sure. Why not?" Jaebum grins and leans forwards to scoop up the cat boy. He places Jinyoung into his lap and Yugyeom and Bam Bam let out a cheer. 

Jinyoung's ears are pushed back in embarrassment and he tries to cover his blushing cheeks bashfully. Jaebum laughs and tugs the hybrid closer. 

"There. Now we can compete with you." He grins and looks over to the other pair, a couple seats down in the row.

Yugyeom laughs happily but the leopard hybrid just smiles evilly.

" _ Yeah but can you do this?" _ He grabs Yugyeom's cheeks with both hands. His master seems surprised as the hybrid pulls him closer and smushes their lips together into a messy kiss. 

Jaebum laughs loudly but he can feel as his own hybrid tenses up in his lap. He looks down to Jinyoung who looks to be burning up a bit. His cheeks are deeply flushed and he watches intently at the other pair who are still passionately kissing.

Jaebum's heart jumps a bit as he licks his lips and briefly imagines turning Jinyoung around in his lap to grab the back of his head and bring his lips to the cat boy's plump ones. 

The Jinyoung in real life shivers a bit in his lap.

"Knock it off." Jaebum calls teasingly. "Jinyoung's kisses are for my eyes only." He grins as the two pull away and look back over.

It's Jinyoung's turn to turn around and smack his master in the chest.

" _ Please shut up Jaebum-shi."  _

~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP! SOME YUGBAM HERE TOO!!!  
> *Wink wink @Wangtoes 
> 
> Poor Jinyoung is suffering again because Jaebum is so stupidly clueless. -_-" But at least he's starting to realize how valuable his pretty pet is. :))) (KISS! KISS! KISS!)  
> Clueless JB is my favorite.
> 
> So as a quick recap (incase anything is confusing): Jinyoung is going into his second round of surpressed heat- but this time it seems to be triggered more easily now...  
> Days are counting down towards the big performance and the end of the unwritten contract between master Jaebum and his pretty hybrid. And to make things more complicated, Jaebum is definitely developing feelings for a certain kitten...
> 
> Thanks for reading guys- Your supportive comments make me so happy all the time. It's crazy. 😭👍I'm terribly sorry again for the long wait and I hope to update sooner! 💖💖


	10. Fireworks and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is high. Jinyoung is particularly sensitive and Jaebum is losing his marbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE COME BACK WITH MORE TERRIBLE WRITING FOR YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!  
> Sorry for the extremely long wait... School is rough especially at the end of the year.
> 
> So please enjoy this next rollercoaster of a chapter! ;)

"Jinyoung?" 

 

" _ Hmm?"  _

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

The hybrid looks up from his novel in confusion. Jaebum furrows his brows and points to a metal spoon hanging midway in his hybrid's mouth. Jinyoung pulls out the spoon reluctantly to speak.

" _ What about it?"  _

Jaebum narrows his eyes in mild irritation. He had watched as his hybrid sucked on the metal spoon absentmindedly for a good five minutes.  His tongue would peak out enticingly from time to time, only to clamp back down on the spoon, making a soft clinking sound as it hit his teeth. The younger's puffy lips would always be wrapped around the handle of the spoon, sucking mindlessly as he turns the pages of his book.

"Why are you doing that?" 

Jinyoung frowns and puts the cooled metal back into his mouth experimentally to recall the sensation. 

" _ I guess it's soothing for me."  _ The hybrid huffs. 

" _ It gives me something to do with my mouth." _

Jaebum gulps and grimaces.

 

_ I could give you something better to do with your mouth. _

 

The elder does not notice as Jinyoung shivers ever so slightly and his cheeks turn a dusty pink. 

"What are you reading?" Jaebum asks quickly as he climbs over the bed to where the hybrid is still sucking the spoon. 

Jinyoung tries to respond but had forgotten about the spoon. He clamps his mouth shut right before it can topple out. Jaebum snickers as the hybrid scowls angrily. He reaches over and gently grabs the spoon handle to extract it but instead of letting it go easily, Jinyoung's teeth stay clamped down on the metal. 

"What-" 

The hybrid grins challengingly around the spoon as Jaebum tries to tug harder, the original quest for the book title quickly forgotten.

"Just let me take it out" He grunts.

Jinyoung bares his teeth playfully and hits his master's bare shoulder with a loud smack. 

"Ow!" 

" _ Thats wat ou get for wearing ugli tank tops."  _ The hybrid sneers happily, still wrestling for the metal 

"I'm just at home!" Jaebum sputters looking down briefly at the thin wife beater, "And this is not that ugly!" He tugs harder with both hands on the handle. 

The hybrid grins gleefully at his master's continued efforts to remove the spoon. He puts his hands on Jaebum's shoulders to push him away but the elder does not budge an inch. 

Jinyoung slaps him again on the other shoulder.

"Urg" Jaebum grumbles, his eyebrows furrowed in slight pain but he is grinning as well. "Bad kitty." He grunts out roughly. 

Jinyoung's fluffy black tail catches his eye as it wiggles around gleefully in the sheets. 

"You think you're so funny don't you?" 

Jinyoung has the guts to nod haughtily.

"Oh really?" Jaebum grabs a handful of the hybrid's tail and tugs on it teasingly, his fingers wrapping around the thick column of soft fur.

Tugging Nora's tail would always cause he to jump and maybe hiss in the past, so the elder was hoping Jinyoung would at least jump at the playful tug. 

But the hybrid ends up doing more than just jump at the unexpected touch.

 

Jinyoung fucking moans. 

 

It's nothing stifled or weak, but a fully breathy groan that tears out of the hybrid's throat. The spoon clatters out of his mouth easily as his lips fall open in surprise. His back arches towards his master, while his face is suddenly much closer than it had been a couple moments ago. 

Jaebum falls back as well from the suddenly released tension but also in suprise. He freezes in place, watching in a mixture of awe and horror as the cat boy's eyes turn hazy and his cheeks flush ten times darker within the couple of seconds. 

" _ Ahhhhh~"  _ The hybrid moans helplessly as his master's thumb fingers clench down on his tail unintentionally. 

Tears spring into the hybrid's eyes and he starts to salivate heavily as his master's musk fill his nose in the deep breaths struggles to take.

 

Jaebum snaps back to reality and lets go of the furry tail like as if his hand was burned. He continues to watch in frozen horror as the hybrid whines at the loss of contact and pitches forwards instead, falling into the elders chest weakly.

 

_ Why did you let go? Please touch me some more! Jaebum-shi! Please! It hurts!  _ Jinyoung wants to scream but all he can do it bury his face helplessly into his master's neck.

_ He smells so good. _

The pain in his groin increases tenfold and the hybrid almost doubles over suddenly.

_ He must be thinking about me as well~  _

 

Jinyoung looks up with tears in his eyes, blinking a couple times at his dazed master.

Jaebum makes no movement as he stares dumbly back at the hybrid's wide eyes.

 

" _ Hyung~"  _ Jinyoung moans again as he clambered into his master's empty lap himself. His ears are plastered to his sweaty hair in order to not bump into his master chin while he burrows his face back into the crook of Jaebum's neck. 

The skin there is smooth and hot. It smells faintly like his cologne, but mainly of sweat and something very familiar. 

 

_ It's my scent. _

 

Jinyoung keens in pleasure at the thought that over all the nights he spends sleeping with his master, he had been able to rub his scent thoroughly into him as well. 

Jaebum puts at hand warningly on his hybrid's back and Jinyoung twitches.

The hybrid's legs wrap around his master's waist instinctively as he tugs himself closer, fearing his master would ask him to let go, but in the act the front of his pants brush precariously against something very hard. 

Sparks fly into the hybrid's eyes as another sinful noise rips out of not only Jinyoung's lips, but is joined in chorus with his master's. The vibrations alone almost send Jinyoung over the edge as he bares his neck in pleasure.

 

As soon as it starts, Jinyoung is yanked off his master's lap forcefully and is thrown onto the bed unceremoniously. 

 

_ Ah is it going to happen? _

The hybrid blinks in a daze as his master gazes down at him, storms of lust in his eyes. 

_ Finally~ _

 

But Jaebum simply picks back up the hybrid and throws him over his shoulder, knocking the breath out of the cat boy. The elder angrily throws open the bathroom door and marches into a shower stall, the hybrid still slung over his shoulder. 

 

" _ Jaebum-sh-"  _ Jinyoung is plunked onto his feet before a cold jet of water is hastily doused over the pair.

The hybrid yelps in surprise but his master holds him in place as the icy water drenches the two in mere seconds, washing away any lingering heat from the situation. 

 

Jinyoung watches at the water makes his master's tank top stick to his broad back and droplets run through his inky hair, but Jaebum refuses to look once in his hybrid's direction. Choosing instead to stare out of the stall as the cold water pellets his back.

The hybrid lets out a soft whine as the cold water starts to make him shiver.  

 

_ He doesn't want me does he? _

 

"Take a shower with warm water now." Jaebum orders blankly, his voice feels much colder than the icy water. He starts to walk out of the shower and without turning back he adds, "I'll come back to bring you a new set of clothing." 

 

Jinyoung watches as the elders pushes his way out of the lofty stall and brusquely turns the corner, out of sight. 

The hybrid adjusts the water and waits patiently until to hears his master come back with clothing and close the door before removing each piece of his sopping clothing and slumping over in the shower.

 

It is only when he knows he is truly alone does the hybrid cradle his own tail gingerly and start to cry, the white noise of the shower muffling his sobs.

 

…

 

Still sporting a half-on and dripping with freezing water, Jaebum almost runs back out of the bathroom and grabs his phone from his desk.

 

"Yugyeom" he pants.

"Hey hyung! What's up? Wow you sound really out of breath."

"I don't know what just happened." The cat eyed man runs a hand frantically through his soaked locks, pushing the hair back. The image of Jinyoung sobbing and panting plays back again and again in his mind.

"What? I'm not sure what you are talking about either Hyung." Yugyeom responds.

"It's about Jinyoung-" Jaebum says, even saying the name of his hybrid makes his dick twitch in interest.

"Wait hold that thought, let me go get Bammie. He's the expert with hybrids." The younger adds, "But I'm the second expert. I have to deal with Bammie too much to not be the second expert." 

"Yeah yeah that's fine." Jaebum groans and sits down in his swirling chair heavily. 

" _ Yo what's up man?"  _ The leopard's voice comes on but Jaebum is too caught up in his own troubles to care about the younger's greeting. 

"What is it Hyung? Is something wrong?" 

" _ Did you dick him down yet?"  _ Bam Bam asks suddenly and Yugyeom gasps in the background. A softer "Shut up Bammie!" follows.

"No-" Jaebum grumbles under his breath, "But I was about to…"

The youngers let out a collective gasp. 

" _ Wait but you cock-blocked yourself???"  _ Bam Bam shrieks. " _ Why?!"  _

"No, no he was acting all strange…" Jaebum tries to explain to situation but images of his hybrid pressing himself up needily against his chest plays tantalizingly. "I was scared that I would hurt him if I continued." He adds mournfully. 

Bam Bam lets out a small bark. " _ You _ _ would hurt him? With what? Your giant dick?"  _

Jaebum flushes angrily. 

 

"Let him speak Bammie, we still don't know what happened." Yugyeom says calmly with a tinge of concern laced in the back of his words. 

Funny how his once reckless and immature dongsang had grown up so much after having gotten his hybrid, now giving advice to his Hyung. 

" _ Poor Jinyoung being neglected from some good dick."  _ Bam Bam sighs but continues, " _ Anyways what  _ _ did _ _ you do? I can't see Jinyoung jumping you for no unexplainable reason."  _ He thinks for a second. " _ No offense Hyung."  _

"We were just teasing each other." Jaebum grumbles.

" _ Uh huh. That's what they all say."  _ Bam comments and Jaebum clenches his phone a bit harder in frustration.

"And I ended up pulling his tail-"

" _ YOU WHAT"  _ Bam Bam screams loudly. 

"Oh god Hyung." Yugyeom adds in mournfully. 

"What?" Jaebum snaps. 

" _ Didn't he get angry at you???" _ Bam Bam screeches. 

The cat eyed man gulps. 

"Not really-" Bam Bam surprisingly does not add in a snide comment here so Jaebum continues. "He just seemed really surprised and started getting really warm." 

 

The deafening silence from the other end of the line makes Jaebum even more nervous then when the two had been screeching. 

 

"Thinking about it Hyung, have you and Jinyoung ever um procreated during the time you have been together?" Yugyeom asks softly. 

Jaebum gulps again.

"How is that relevant?" He growls out embarrassed at the question.

" _ This fucking idiot."  _ Bam Bam cuts in.

Jaebum bristles at the insult.

" _ At this point, pulling his tail is as good as reaching into his pants and grabbing his dick."  _ The hybrid states coldly and Jaebum freezes.

" _ Scrap that, Jinyoung would have to be hard and dripping and you grab his dick without warning."  _

A wave of dread and guilt washes over the elder.

"I didn't know-" He tries weakly to defend himself.

" _ Yeah we know."  _ Bam Bam says angrily. " _ I'm not sure how he's even alive at this point. Comfort hybrids are already super weak by nature."  _ He spits out in frustration at the elder and Jaebum stiffens angrily at the implication that Jinyoung could be any lesser than normal hybrids.

"Bammie stop. I'm sure he does not need us to bash him any more about the way he has been treating Jinyoung." Yugyeom cuts in sharply, turning the speaker phone mode off and cutting out the leopard hybrid effectively.

"Maybe you should talk to him Hyung." Yugyeom hums gently. "With the performance coming up so soon you don't want him to be too stressed."

"Yeah I'll do that then." Jaebum replies as he glances over at the closed bathroom door. 

"I know you do care about him Hyung." Yugyeom sighs. "You just have a funny way of showing it." 

Jaebum looks at his feet and chuckles lowly but inside he feels a bit nervous.

"Thanks Yuggie." He says anyways.

The younger just snorts in reply.

  
  
  


Jaebum stays in his wet clothing, fearing that the moments he started to take any piece of his clothing off, his hybrid would come out. Changing in his closet could lead to water getting on one of his priceless suits and damaging them, so he had to tough it out and sit on his spinning chair in a pool of cold water. 

Not that he was thinking about the discomfort.

 

_ God how should I have known that he would act like that to a playful tug?  _

 

He groans softly and closes his eyes.

 

_ He looked so surprised and cute too. His visuals are no joke… I must have forgotten. _

_ It's going to be hard to forget him. _

 

The bathroom door groans slowly as a signal that his hybrid is done. Jaebum looks up from his chair to watch as the cat-boy scurries out of the steamy washroom into the furthest corner in the room. His hair is still damp and he clutches a towel tightly to his front as if it would provide some protection from the forces of evil in his master. 

The thought sends another sharp wave of guilt and sorrow into Jaebum heart. 

The elder gets up reluctantly from his sopping seat to stride into the now vacant bathroom, still warm and humid from his hybrid's shower. He closes the door behind him and lets out another soft sigh of defeat as he rubs his tired eyes and stares into the mirror. 

Sharp piercing eyes gaze back at him, his brows are slightly furrowed and his lips pursed. 

 

_ I'm not sure how he's even alive at this point. _ Bam Bam's voice replays in his head. 

 

"I'm such a shitty master aren't I?" Jaebum laughs bitterly at his reflection.

 

_ Maybe you should talk to him Hyung.  _ Yugyeom had suggested.

 

Jaebum tears himself away from the foggy mirror and strips off his wet and cold shirt. The fabric leaves a loud  _ twack _ as it hits the countertop and the man walks into the shower. 

The fruity scent of peach body wash still lingers in the air and Jaebum suddenly yearns for his hybrid. He had gotten so used to the sweet smell that it had never occurred to him where it came from. 

Imagining going back to how his life was before Jinyoung had come along makes him feel relief but slight unease at the same time. 

 

_ I'll have more time for my work again.  _

 

With the performance coming up, Jaebum had dropped most of his projects to spend time coaching the hybrid. He would be a liar to say that the coaching was much less enjoyable than the long hours he would typically spend in his studio, hunched over at his desk. 

 

_ I'll have my bed all to myself. _

 

Hot water streams down Jaebum's back as he scrubs his hair absentmindedly. 

He tries to recall the feeling of his giant mattress all to himself, the sea of crisp sheets and fluffy duvets. Back when he had Nora, she would sleep with him, all snuggled up at his side. 

 

_ But is that really better? _

 

The image of Jinyoung pressed into his front and being cuddled in his arms pops up indignantly; as if the memory itself wanted to contradict his train of thought. 

The hybrid had learned to be held during the night by his master. Jaebum would often throw his legs around the younger and Jinyoung would often still find himself snugly trapped in the morning. 

If Jaebum petted or scratched his head, he would be rewarded by the low rumblings from the younger's throat, coursing through them both. Too many nights had Jaebum fallen asleep blissfully to the sound of Jinyoung's soft purring. 

His eye lashes would flutter when he woke up in his master's embrace and if Jaebum were lucky, Jinyoung would let out a sleepy grin before being reluctantly released from his cage of limbs. 

Jaebum shuts off the water and grabs at the closest towel. His head spins with memories of waking up with his hybrid.

 

_ He's going to be gone in a couple days.  _

 

The washroom had lost all of its sweet peachy scent when Jaebum used his own body scrub, making the room smell like normal. Like before Jinyoung had come along and it was just Jaebum.

 

_ You care about him Hyung.  _ Yugyeom's reminder rings through his ears.

_ Well he isn't wrong. _

Jaebum thinks as he slips on a new pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirts Jinyoung had given his approval of because it depicted a cat holding a microphone and singing on the back. 

 

" _ I was not particularly talented in musical instruments while I was training. While others were very good at a range of instruments _ " The hybrid had admitted randomly one evening. 

It was very rare to hear Jinyoung talk about his past without any prompting so Jaebum had listened attentively. Jinyoung's eyes had raked over the picture of the cat on Jaebum's back as he spoke.

" _ But I had enjoyed singing."  _

"Your voice is like a musical instrument too." Jaebum was quick to point out. "You must train your voice and practice a lot to get good at it." 

" _ Yes."  _ Jinyoung had smiled as he looked up at his master. " _ I liked the challenge and would spend all of my time practicing when I was younger."  _

The hybrid looked like he had wanted to say something more but shyly returned his gaze back down to his book as if he had already overstepped by telling Jaebum what he did. 

His master watched him read for a little longer, wondering why the hybrid had used past tense when describing his singing. 

"Well your voice is very good anyways." Jaebum blurted out awkwardly a couple seconds later.

The hybrid looked up in surprise but he wore a smug grin when he caught his master's eyes. " _ Yes I know that Jaebum-shi.'  _

"But it's not perfect." Jaebum quickly added in, scared that the hybrid would believe his master thought too highly of him. 

The hybrid continued smiling smugly but the playfully glint had left his eyes, Jaebum never noticed as the hybrid covered it up and rolled his eyes instead. " _ But of course."  _ He replied softly.

 

Jaebum opens up the bathroom door and walks out, expecting to see his hybrid already curled up in his bed, but it is empty. He looks around curiously to see where the cat boy could have run off to, only to spot a sleeping bag laid out on the floor a few feet away from the bed.

The elder stops in his tracks as he stares at the pair of cat ears that poke out from the flimsy fabric. Upon further inspection, Jinyoung had not even taken one of the many pillows on his master's bed, choosing instead to lie on his own arms. 

A surge of unexplainable anger that his hybrid would suddenly choose to sleep alone then in his master's bed stabs Jaebum in the gut. His eyebrows furrow deeply as he stomps over to the pittiful pile on the floor.

 

"What the hell are you doing." He spits at the hybrid's curled form, his wet hair dripping droplets onto the sleeping bag as he speaks.

Jinyoung does not answer him right away and the elder feels a strong urge to physically roll him over to look at his face.

" _ I have overstepped."  _ His hybrid replies quietly. " _ It is safer for me to sleep away from you tonight."  _ Jinyoung never turns over.

" _ My deepest apologies."  _ He whispers. 

Jaebum stares a couple seconds longer at the back his hybrid's head. His soft black ears are flattened forwards, a clear sign that he feels scared or saddened. 

 

"Bullshit." Have barks out making Jinyoung jump. "I know that I did something wrong but simply avoiding me and sleeping over it won't solve anything." 

Jinyoung shakes his head and tries to backpedal. " _ I'm fine Jaebum-shi-"  _

"No you are not." 

Jaebum is breathing heavily and he pauses to angrily run a hand through his wet hair. 

"Look." He starts. "I'm sorry for tugging your tail unexpectedly." He stares remorsefully at his hybrid's back. 

"But please come back to bed." He says softly. The words rumble in his chest pleadingly.

"Sleeping on the floor is not going to fix anything." 

 

Jinyoung stays silent but turns around cautiously after a while. His eyes are pink and wet and he sniffs inaudibly. 

Jaebum's heart breaks a little more as the hybrid states up at him with sadness and disappointment in his eyes. 

" _ Carry me."  _ The hybrid whispers almost silently but Jaebum perks up a little and leans over to scoop up the bundle. He cradles the hybrid warmly to the bed and places him down on the mattress before tugging the sleeping bag off with slightly difficulty. All this time he watches Jinyoung warily as if the hybrid was going to jump up and flee at any moment.

 

Jinyoung sniffles once more after he is tucked into the blankets silently and Jaebum hops onto the bed and slides into the covers besides him.

He tugs the hybrid closer to his chest and places a hand cautiously on his hip under the covers, ready to hold him in place in case he were to try and escape suddenly.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jaebum asks in a whisper. The hybrid just nods shyly and looks away from his master's face which is just inches away from his own.

"I will admit that I know nothing about taking care of hybrids." Jaebum sighs. "But can you tell me what's going on?" His voice is soft and low. 

Jinyoung's eyes flicker to catch the elder's, darting around his face, trying to read him like a book. 

" _ Jaebum-shi-"  _ Jinyoung starts.

"Hyung." Jaebum corrects.

" _ What?"  _ The hybrid blinks in confusion.

"You can call me Hyung." Jaebum instructs. If the lights were still on, Jinyoung would have seen the light blush that bloomed over his master's cheeks as he said those words.

" _ Alright then."  _ Jinyoung almost chuckles at the sudden correction. " _ Hyung _ ,"

Jaebum grins happily. 

" _ Comfort hybrids were created to use their power on their masters."  _ He explains slowly. " _ Like a cow that must be milked or a sheep that must be sheared regularly, us comfort hybrids need to use our powers regularly in order not to feel uncomfortable."  _

Jaebum nods weakly, trying to recall the last time he had seen Jinyoung use his powers.

_ "But when we don't use them regularly enough, we get sensitive and easily aroused."  _ The hybrid whispers shyly and turns his head away at the admission.

"You haven't used your powers in a long time then have you?" Jaebum whispers and moves his hand away from the hybrid's waist to cup his cheek instead. The warmth of his palm seeps into the hybrid's skin and he trembles.

" _ No."  _ The hybrid hiccups. 

Jaebum coaxes the cat-boy's face to turn over with his palm.

"Would you like to relieve yourself then Kitten?" Jaebum offers, his voice is a deep rumble.

A tear slides down the hybrid's cheek and he blinks uncertainly up at his master.

" _ Yes please."  _ He whimpers, inhaling a deep breath of his master as he inches closer instinctively.

"How can I help you then?" Jaebum asks breathlessly while gently stroking Jinyoung's cheek with his thumb.

The hybrid's eyes flicker to his master's lips unconsciously as he stares at them bashfully.

The elder, always so irritating, dares to smirk knowingly at that moment as he slips his other arm under the hybrid's waist and tugs him even closer.

"Should I kiss you kitten?" He asks, the warm vibrations rumbling through his body.

 

Relieving himself does not require the hybrid to have any contact with the recipient but Jinyoung licks his lips and nods eagerly.

 

Jaebum smiles and leans forwards to gently rub his nose into the hybrid's skin, teasingly ghosting his lips over his face.

Jinyoung whimpers again in want as his arms reach up the grab his master's wide shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Jaebum whispers against the corner of his mouth. Each word sends a hot gust of air that prickles his nerves.

Jinyoung wants to nod but his lack of personal space leads him to let out a soft whine instead.

"You gotta tell me kitten." His master's lips brush teasingly against the hybrid's cheek.

" _ Yes please Hyung."  _ Jinyoung whimpers out, trying to clutch the back of Jaebum's shirt in desperation.

 

Grabbing the base of his hybrid's neck, Jaebum leans in and cover his mouth with his own. 

The second his lips crash into Jinyoung's plush ones, a wave of pleasure wash over him. 

His lips are warm and soft, slightly parted as Jaebum experimentally sucks on the sweet flesh. Jinyoung lets out another small sob and grabs his master's hair, trying to pull him closer.

Their mouths glide together seamlessly, while all this time Jinyoung had been desperately trying to stop himself from releasing his powers fully.

 

But oh was it hard.

 

The elder tugs his hybrid in and kisses him deeper until the two are panting for breath.

Jinyoung, still clutching his master's back and hair, quickly recaptures his master's lips as soon as his lungs have refilled. 

He can only use so much of his power at a time without it being overwhelming for the recipient but the hybrid is shaking with strain. 

The temptation of releasing it all and having it pent up within himself threatens to burst out.

Jaebum is almost trembling himself.

He clutches his hybrid's face gently but with need. A warm sense of pleasure courses through his veins as he kisses his kitten, drugged under whatever drug Jinyoung is. 

 

Jinyoung lets out another whimper as his master tries to lick onto his mouth. 

His thighs are shaking with a need to be touched and it's getting harder and harder to release his power so slowly. Especially while Jaebum is kissing him so intently.

His master's shoulders ripple when he shifts, leaning over to hold the cat-boy easier. He smells fresh from his shower like the spicy body wash Jinyoung had come to love. And oh his lips were doing wonders to Jinyoung's already overstimulated heart.

Jaebum nibbles his lips again and Jinyoung lets out a strangled sigh.

 

_ He tastes so good but I should stop or else I might lose control soon. _

Jaebum's heart sobs at the thought of stopping but he manages to gently slows his ministrations. Removing his mouth slowly, he swears he could hear Jinyoung whine in remorse. 

The warm fuzzy feeling still lingers in his nerves but is starting to die down as the two pant against each other, faces only inches away from each other.

 

"How was that Kitten?" Jaebum asks, still slightly winded but he gazes, eyes half closed at his hybrid.

Jinyoung's eyes are bright in the dark, cheeks probably flushed deeply and his lips are shiny and slightly parted as he pants.

" _ Good. Thank you Jaebum-shi."  _ He murmurs in a daze.

"Hyung." Jaebum corrects with a lazy smile.

Jinyoung blinks a couple times but nods shyly.

" _ Yes."  _ He smiles tiredly, " _ Hyung."  _

 

Jaebum's eyes start to droop with sudden exhaustion. The warmth in his chest still lingers but something about it tells him it might not have been from Jinyoung's powers. As he drifts off he does not notice as Jinyoung rolls over onto his other side to face away from his master.

 

Jinyoung gingerly brings his finger tips to brush his lips in the dark. Lips that had just been devoured by his master. 

 

_ I just kissed him. _

_ But why is my heart still beating so fast? _

 

Jaebum's soft snore lets the hybrid know he is already asleep.

 

_ But I feel strangely sated. After we stopped, the strong urge to release my powers also halted. _

Jinyoung nits his eyebrows together in confusion. 

He turns over again to gaze at his master's face lit only by the moonlight. His sharp features are still prominent but dampened by the darkness, giving him a softer, more peaceful look.

Jinyoung's eyelids flutter as he feels an unexpected tear well up in his eye.

 

 _Why did I feel fireworks going off in my heart when you kissed me?_ _Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach just looking at you now?_

 

Knowing that Jaebum sleeps like a rock, the hybrid snuggles in a bit closer and carefully places his master's arm over his waist to hold him in. He looks back up to his sleeping master's face one more time and places a small kiss over his lips one more time. 

 

And somewhere in his dreams, Jaebum smiles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha what was that.
> 
> Really big fan of JJP being confused with the relationship but still soft for each other. UwU
> 
> BUT HEY something actually happened in this chapter! :') They be growing up so fast.  
> I think this was my longest chapter so far lol.
> 
> Was it worth the wait...?


	11. Playing with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have kissed... Now what's next? 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your bucket hats and baseball caps cause this ride is about to get bumpy O.o
> 
> Jk Idk what is even going on.  
> But hey I updated sooner this time!

Jinyoung is the first one to wake up.

His eyelashes flutter drowsily, body desperately clinging onto the ropes of sleep.

_ It's warm. _

He notes and tries to turn around to escape a constant stream of hot air blowing down the side of his face, only to be stopped by a pair of arms, still tightly wound around his waist.

 

The hybrid opens up one eye.

His master is sleeping soundly, sharp eyes closed and his master's nose just inches away from his own.

Jinyoung swallows a gulp and watches as his chest rises and falls in rhythm to the hot air blown on his cheek. From this distance, he can see the pair of matching moles that adorn his master's sleeping left eye clearly. One is slightly bigger and more prominent than the other, appearing as if leading the smaller. 

_ Jaebum and me. _

The hybrid smiles goofily to himself but he quickly shakes his head.

_ No. I follow no one. That can be me leading Jaebum-shi.  _

He grins with pride at his own idea but comes to the conclusion that his master has been the one leading him all this time.

Heat rushes to his cheeks as the picture of the elder leaning in to capture his lips flood back into his memory. The hybrid glances back down at his master's thin lips cautiously. 

Jaebum had kissed him so well last night. 

Jinyoung could not help but wonder sadly if that had just been because his master had had much practice before. 

He had kissed so intensely. Like as if he was starved.

The hybrid's lips tingle at the thought.

 

"Does Kitten still want more kisses?" His master's groggy voice rumbles without warning. 

Jinyoung jumps in surprise and tears his eyes away from the elder's lips guiltily. 

"I'd kiss you some more but my morning breath isn't great." He grins, eyes still half closed at his cat-boy.

Jinyoung scowls and extracts his hand from the pocket of warmth in between their two bodies to slap his bare chest.

"Yah!" His master frowns and rubs one of his hybrid's fluffy ears. "It's too early for hitting."

Jinyoung leans into the touch happily but still rolls his eyes nonetheless.

 

They lie there for a couple more minutes, Jaebum petting Jinyoung's ears and the hybrid, playing with his master's other hand.

It feels so peaceful and sweet. 

Over time the petting slows to a halt and Jaebum's hand just rests on his hybrid's head.

Jinyoung looks up in concern but realizes that the elder had simply fallen back asleep and is snoring softly. 

" _ Hyung wake up."  _ He grumbles and smacks his chest again.

Jaebum opens up his sleepy eyes and gazes expectantly at the younger.

" _ Don't you have to go to work soon or something?"  _  The hybrid frowns with mild concern.

"Nah. I'm sure Yugyeom and Bam can take care of things for a day." Jaebum grabs his hybrid's waist and tugs it closer. "It's too nice here with you to leave." He chuckles, eyes turning into sleepy crescents.

Jinyoung blushes.

 

…

 

"He's late."  Yugyeom huffs.

" _ I hope it's because he fucked Jinyoung really good last night."  _ Bam Bam adjusts a sparkly gold earrings in the reflection of the computer monitor.

" _ He'd better have or not I'm gonna kick his ass the next time I lay my eyes on him"  _ The leopard hybrid spits out.

" _ And _ _ I'll kick him with my heels too!"  _ He lifts up an expensive and pointy shoe to brandish it around in the air as a demonstration to his master. 

Yugyeom sighs tiredly but he knows enough that when his extravagant pet threatens anything, he will actually go through with it later on as well. 

So for the sake of Jaebum's ass, Jinyoung's well being and his own mental health, Yugyeom prays that his friend did something to fix his situation last night.

 

Right on cue, Yugyeom's phone pings. Bam Bam looks over his shoulder curiously at the screen as well.

" _ Seriously man you should change your lock screen."  _

_ " _ What's wrong with minions?!" The younger whines and clicks onto the notification.

 

"I'm not going to come in today." Yugyeom reads the text out loud. "What?! But we needed to finalize the newest album covers today!"

" _ Ask him if he was not dumb this time and helped Jinyoung out."  _ Bam Bam cuts in and grabs the phone.

"Yah! What are you doing!?" His master yelps and tires to retrieve the phone but his hybrid is already prancing off to the other side of the room, fingers typing quickly.

" _ Oh! He replied quickly!"  _ Bam Bam calls and his flustered master walks over quickly.

They both stare at the screen for a moment.

 

Jaebum sent Yugyeom a selfie of himself, shirtless and grinning as Jinyoung is asleep at his side, ears pressed up into his neck.

 

" _ Damn."  _ The leopard hybrid whistles. " _ Old man JB must have worn him out then."  _

"I'm just gonna reply with a smiley face I guess." Yugyeom says quickly.

" _ Oh! And you owe me 400000 won now!"  _ Bam Bam's eyes light up with glee.

" _ I told you they would fuck before the end of this month!" _

Yugyeom just groans and casts the lanky hybrid a weary glare.

 

…

 

"We can't rest all day Kitten, you should probably practice your performance one more time before we need to start packing." Jaebum reminds his hybrid who is currently sprawled out in his bed very comfortably.

_ "I thought you just wanted to rest all day! _ " Jinyoung grins and flops over on his tummy lazily

"I would love to, believe me, but there are still things to do at home." His master pats his head adoringly.

Jinyoung lets out a whining noise and tries to bury his face in the soft sheets.

"I'll give you more kisses if you do well." Jinyoung's ears perk up in interest.

" _ Ok then."  _ He gets off the bed obediently and Jaebum laughs heartily in the background.

 

The Im Manor is large but not large enough to hold a giant performing hall like the one at Jaebum's workplace. The two made do with the large library instead. 

Jaebum stands on the very top balcony, leaning over the ceiling casually to watch his hybrid in the middle of the main marble dance floor. Jinyoung is illuminated by the towering crystal chandelier that hangs a couple meters away from Jaebum's finger tips.

The hybrid fiddles with his handheld microphone and looks up to his master shyly. Jaebum smiles in amusement as his cat-boy looks ever so tiny all the way down there.

"You can start." Jaebum hums gently into his own microphone. 

Jinyoung nods and looks around nervously.

" _ Where am I supposed to look?"  _ He asks.

"You can look at me." His master laughs, "During your performance I doubt the audience will be standing several floors above you so your projection will be about the same if you angle your head up." 

" _ It's harder to sing like that."  _ Jinyoung whines.

"Take it as a challenge then." Jaebum grins. 

Even from many metres away, his hybrid still manages to glare up at his master with the same intensity as if he were just a few feet away.

 

The library speakers come to life as a sweet melody fills the room, counting the hybrid in to sing. Jinyoung sways elegantly to the music and brings the mic to his lips delicately for the first lyrics. His eyes catch his master's and hold on to them as he sings the first notes. 

His voice is rich and full. Like honey to the senses, warming and smooth. 

Jaebum can't focus on the lyrics, much less what his hybrid is singing as he leans in to the captivating song. 

Jinyoung's eyes sparkle in the light of the thousands of crystals, dancing to the charming sound of his voice. Every breath and every note he exhales, Jaebum listens intently, mentally holding on to the tick boxes he had prepared himself to grade his hybrid by. The melody plays with his senses perfectly, Jinyoung's notes hitting precisely every time. 

Jaebum would have to be a fool to say the ambiance of the library did not enrichen his experience at all. The feel of the polished wooden banister under his palms, the nostalgic smell of thousands of books, his hybrid's voice embracing him in such a pleasant melody…

Jaebum swears he could still taste Jinyoung's lips as he stares down at his beautiful hybrid. 

A small smile creeps up on Jaebum's lips as he relishes in the experience of basking in the rare delicacy of an experience. 

Jinyoung catches his eyes again as his black hair and ears play with the light, his smooth skin is a warm glow and the corner of his lips seem to be slightly turned up as well as he sings. He looks like such a perfect kitten, even without his fancy makeup and outfit for the real performance, the hybrid shines radiantly under his master's gaze. 

He closes his eyes emotionally as he reaches the climax of the song, clutching his microphone tightly just like he had practiced so many times. Jaebum clutches the banister slightly tighter as well, just watching the younger sing so soulfully makes his heart want to leap out of his chest.

Jinyoung sings of pain and love and beauty but as he reaches the climaxing notes, Jaebum's breath hitches right along with the breathtaking pause he had instructed Jinyoung to make. 

Jaebum's breathing returns in a gasp as Jinyoung finishes the song with a grand flourish, savouring every last fleeting note. 

The hybrid slowly opens back up his eyes and looks up to his master. 

 

His eyes sparkle even more than before and whether it be a trick of the light or just his imagination, Jaebum swears he could see crystal teardrops in the corner of Jinyoung's eyes.

 

Jinyoung finishes his song and looks up at his master in the top balcony. 

Hot tears pool at the bottom of his eyes as he sees the blurry image of Jaebum watching him with a blank expression on his face.

Jinyoung wants to collapse on the cold floor and cry but he knows his master is still watching him so he blinks back his tears rapidly and waits for the elder to come down the elevator.

Nearing the end of the song, memories of his stay with Jaebum came rushing back, flooding his mind. Anything from his master gingerly feeding him when he was sick to the way he Jaebum kisses him last night in bed, Jinyoung heart ached more and more at the thought of leaving. 

And then there was the pain. 

It was only a mild throb when he had first walked into the library with his master, but along with the memories a sharp warmth had started to pool throughout his body. It felt alluring and new but soon became a deep pain as soon as Jaebum stepped out of his view to descend in the elevator.

_ Jaebum- shi _ . Jinyoung clenches his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms hard enough to draw blood. 

_ Hurt. _

Jinyoung let out a small whimper as the elevator dings to announce his master's much awaited arrival. 

 

"Jinyoung-ah"

 

His master's voice is like heaven on earth and Jinyoung almost jumps into his arms as soon as the elder is within grabbing range. Instead he just pitches slightly forwards and Jaebum catches him easily holding him in his arms.

"Jinyoung that was amazing." He whispers into his hybrid's neck.

Jinyoung wants to sob.

"You did spectacularly. Every part of it was beautiful kitten." Jaebum holds on to him tightly and Jinyoung trembles with relief as the stinging pain morphs back into a wave of warmth and comfort. Tears spring back into his eyes against his will but he just burrows his face deeper into his master's chest.

Jaebum rubs his back comfortingly. 

"That was so good kitten." His other hand reaches up to hold the back of Jinyoung's head and the hybrid keens in pleasure. 

"Are you ok?" Jaebum asks softly into the skin right behind Jinyoung's ear. 

Jinyoung nods weakly and dries his eyes in his master's hoodie to look up with a slight pout.

 

Gone is the blank expression on his master's face. Jaebum is watching him with a tinge of worry as his eyebrows are pressed together but there is warmth and pride in his eyes. Jinyoung's heart flutters for a moment before he recoils in fear.

_ Don't fool yourself Jinyoung.  _

_ Once you sing the last note of his song on the day of the performance he won't care for you anymore. You would be as good as gone. _

Jaebum smiles brightly, his eyes turning into upturned crescents making his twin moles travel up his eyelids together.

_ Take what you can get right now. _ Jinyoung forces himself to smile back cheekily.

" _ Can I still get a kiss then?"  _ He quipps.

"Of course." His master rubs his thumb over the crest of Jinyoung's cheek. 

"You baby faced kitten." He mumbles.

Jinyoung pouts naturally. 

Jaebum cups his hybrid's face between his palms. The warmth travels into Jinyoung's cheeks as he leans into them. His master leans forwards and brushes his sculpted nose against the soft, smooth flesh under Jinyoung's eye. 

 

Jaebum lowers his face as captures Jinyoung's pouty thick lips in his own. Fireworks shoot in their bellies, nerves tingling at the chaste and saccharin taste of the kiss. It was something delicate and tentative until the hybrid leans in bravely to kiss his master harder. Their lips crash together almost painfully, teeth almost knocking and Jaebum recovers quickly and slides his mouth to accommodate to the change.

Jinyoung kisses his master hungrily. The warm fire in his body is still burning as he grabs Jaebum's wide shoulders to ground himself slightly.

Jaebum lets his hybrid kiss him a little longer with deep fervor before he takes the reins and presses himself into the younger's lips. One of his hands slip from the hybrid's cheeks to grad his small waist and pull him closer. Their chests flushed against each other they kiss with passion and want. Jinyoung holds on tightly even as he starts to run out of breath, his eyes screwed together tightly in concentration before they part.

_ I want to remember what it feels like to have him kiss me like this forever. _ Jinyoung begs to himself. 

Jaebum glances down at his hybrid and Jinyoung eagerly goes in to claim one more kiss. 

It's soft and sweet. Jaebum holds him more delicately now as if he is going to break.

The pair sway softly in the middle of the marble dance floor, two figures stuck to each other in a comfortable silence. 

 

…

 

"Is your bag packed Kitten?" Jaebum asks as the two step back into his bedroom the hybrid had grown so acquainted with. Jinyoung raises in eyebrow sceptically.

" _ Kitten?" _

"Yeah. You are still feisty and young like a kitten." Jaebum laughs.

" _ Thanks Def."  _ The hybrid grumbles back teasingly. 

Jaebum's phone pings at that moment and he looks down at the notification that just popped up as Jinyoung pads over to his suitcase.

"Damn it." Jaebum sighs.

" _ What is it?"  _

_ " _ I already told Yugyeom not to touch the equipment I had set up in my studio but he decided to bring his little boyfriend along with him to work and somehow they unplugged something." 

_ "Boyfriend?"  _ Jinyoung furrows his brows. Yugyeom really seemed to adore Bam Bam so why he would go and have another love interest was puzzling. 

_ The leopard boy must have been heartbroken if his master got a new boyfriend as well _ Jinyoung thinks to himself.

"Yeah Bam Bam." Jaebum huffs. Jinyoung looks over to his master in surprise.

" _ Bam Bam is Yugyeom's boyfriend?"  _ His eyes are wide as he stares at the elder. Jaebum just blinks in confusion back at him.

"Yeah?" 

" _ Is that even allowed? I thought Yugyeom seems pretty high profile as well…"  _ The cat hybrid frowns slightly as his master tilts his head in even more confusion.

"Please elaborate Kitten." 

Jinyoung groans in frustration.

_ "It's common knowledge that the relationship between hybrids and their masters don't usually go that deep! Especially if the master has a high social status. It looks bad for the family they date or even marry a hybrid!"  _ Jaebum's eyes open along with his mouth in a mixture of sudden surprise and understanding. 

"Ah! Is that what you mean." 

Jinyoung tries really hard not to groan again at his master's stupidity.

"Yugyeom's family doesn't really care about those kinda traditional things. He has an older brother who is already settled down and married to some other lady, so Yugyeom can do whatever he wants." Jaebum smiles.

"It's great that he gets along with Bam Bam actually. I was worried he would turn out to be kind of rebellious and dangerous if he did not find something to occupy himself with." 

Jinyoung smirks. 

" _ And that was not a concern for  _ _ you _ _?"  _

Jaebum chuckles. "I was already pretty busy with my company so I highly doubt it. I was way more busy before you came along." 

" _ Probably overworking yourself."  _ The hybrid shakes his head. 

Jaebum just laughs but another ping of his phone distracts him once more. His mood changes as soon as he reads the newest texts.

"Those idiots!" He growls angrily. "Yugyeom says he can't turn on my computer and he might have wiped the file?!" 

"How can someone actually be so fucking dumb." Jaebum curses.

Jinyoung comes over and places a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 

"I think I might need to go in to fix their mess." He looks over apologetically at his hybrid.

" _ It sounds like you should probably go in."  _ Jinyoung smiles comfortingly.

"I'll be back as soon as possible to finish packing with you." The elder places a warm hand on his hybrid's waist and places a soft kiss to his temple. 

Jinyoung's body bristles with happiness.

"Sorry Kitten." 

" _ It's fine. Just make sure they did not burn the building down by the time you get there."  _ Jinyoung jokes nonchalantly.

Jaebum grabs his car keys and jogs out the door but not before he looks back and waves at his hybrid.

" _ Bye Hyung."  _ Jinyoung laughs and his master is gone.

 

…

 

"Stupid little jerks- Why did I even think it would be a good idea to hire him in the first place…" Jaebum mutters to himself as the elevator doors open slowly and he speed walks to his studio door. 

"Ok move." He grunts at the two hunched over his computer screen. Jaebum glances quickly at the monitor to access what kind of damage they had managed to perform but instead everything looks fine. 

The file with the next albums for release is where he had left and the computer looks fine. He turns around and glances at his equipment as well and everything seems to be in place.

"Wait so you guys fixed it?" He turns back over to his friend and the leopard hybrid.

They are grinning suspiciously.

" _ Sooooo! How was it!"  _ Bam Bam exclaims. 

"What?" 

"Nothing is wrong Hyung. I just wanted to talk to you face to face and check up on you." Yugyeom smiles.

"So you did not actually break anything or delete my files?" Jaebum raises an eyebrow.

" _ Nope. But how was it? You did not answer me."  _ The leopard hybrid presses.

"How was what?" 

" _ Doing it with Jinyoung!" _

Jaebum blushes. Did he already tell Yugyeom about his kiss? He can't recall but it would not be a surprise if he told Yugyeom then Bam Bam would of course know about it too.

"Yeah it was pretty good." He looks away.

"Wow hyung we are so proud of you." Yugyeom laughs.

" _ Damn I need more details old man!"  _ Bam Bam pleads.

"Uh. We took it slow?" 

" _ Of course they did."  _ Bam Bam elbows his boyfriend in the ribs. Yugyeom jumps slightly at the jab.

" _ Wait who initiated it?" _

"Um I just offered I guess." Jaebum scratches the back of his neck, his ears turning a but pink at the memory of sweetly kissing his hybrid.

"Good job Hyung I'm so surprised." Yugyeom nods approvingly.

" _ Urg Jinyoung-hyung is so lucky to have such a nice ass so that it won't hurt so much the next day."  _ Bam Bam shakes his head.

"What?" Jaebum goes back to looking confused.

" _ I'm assuming you topped."  _ Bam Bam grins knowingly. 

"What?!" Jaebum blanches and waves his hands trying to back up.

Yugyeom and Bam Bam both look confused as well. 

"What does topping have to do with kissing???" Jaebum squeaks. 

Bam Bam groans and Yugyeom tries to cover his mouth quickly.

"Wait what were you guys talking about?" Jaebum panickedly looks at the two.

"Ah so you just kissed him?" Yugyeom confirms.

"Yeah… what else would we have done?" Jaebum frowns.

" _ We thought you finally got some ass!"  _ Bam Bam groans loudly. " _ Poor Jinyoung then."  _

Jaebum scowls. 

"No. No we did not." He replies sternly.

"You leave for the  performance tomorrow Hyung…" Yugyeom reminds.

"Yeah?" 

"Have you and him talked about what is going to happen after it's done yet?" 

Jaebum looks away in discomfort.

"I was going to talk to him about that tonight…"

Bam Bam stares disappointedly at the elder.

" _ So no." _

"Hyung…" Yugyeom whines worriedly.

"Yeah I know."

" _ No you don't."  _ Bam Bam shakes his head. " _ You're scared aren't you?"  _

Jaebum gulps and plays with his hoodie string.

" _ It's ok JB. You have grown attached to him but you are scared of being rejected if Jinyoung want to leave after the performance is over."  _  Bam Bam's words sting painfully.

"But hyung he likes you too…" Yugyeom adds in. "We've seen the way you look at each other. And the fact that you two have even kissed properly hints that he likes you quite a lot too." 

Jaebum feels a weight he did not know he had lift off his shoulders at the words.

" _ You might be clueless about a lot of hybrid needs and pretty dumb sometimes but you are kind and you can banter with him very well."  _ Bam Bam smirks. " _ But no hybrid would want to leave so badly and take a risk of getting a terrible or abusive master on their second sell."  _

He shakes his head. " _ Jinyoung is definitely not that dumb."  _

Jaebum chews on his bottom lip in contemplation. Yugyeom smiles reassuringly at his friend.

"Trust us Hyung. You've definitely changed as a person with Jinyoung in the picture. For the better. It would be such a mistake to let him escape at this point." 

"Thanks guys." Jaebum sighs and starts to walk towards the door. "I'll think about it." 

Bam Bam looks over to Yugyeom.

"I'll think about what I'm going to tell him in the car. I told him I wouldn't be gone for long." Jaebum clarifies.

The pair smile and Yugyeom gives him two thumbs up.

" _ Go get 'em tiger."  _ Bam Bam giggles. " _ Don't say anything stupid."  _ He adds helpfully.

"Thanks." Jaebum chuckles.

 

Jaebum turns out of the parking lot smoothly. Thoughts of his hybrid swim in his head as he tries to think of what he is going to say.

_ I want to keep you kitten.  _

Jaebum heart leaps as he admits it to himself.

_ Please be mine. _

 

…

 

A couple minutes after his master left, Jinyoung's body starts heating up again. He tries to distract himself with his novel but his abdomen keeps tingling and his cheeks are burning. 

" _ Don't you dare start this again! Jaebum probably won't even be back in a while!"  _ He hisses to himself. The words on his page start to blur and even the thought of his master sends him doubling over in pain.

" _ Cold shower. Now _ ." Jinyoung says out loud and hurries to the bathroom. His skin prickles with every step. He strips in record speed and jumps under the cold spray but his genetic coding already has him panting and sweating even under the icy water. 

" _ Jaebum…"  _ He moans helplessly and holds onto the wall to steady himself. 

" _ Hurt"  _ He pushes the shower controls to the coldest setting but the spray does little to cool his feverish state. Slick drips pitifully down his thighs as his hole clenches desperately on nothing. Jinyoung shoves a couple fingers into himself desperately but even that is not enough. The hybrid whimpers again, his tail curling up in pain. He lets out a couple more pained mewls before he collapses forwards, almost slipping in the wet stall.

_ It's too dangerous in here. _

Jinyoung shuts off the tap with some effort and stumbles to a towel, wrapping himself in it hurriedly before running out of the bathroom. 

_ Bed. Jaebum. Need. _

Still damp and hair dripping, the hybrid wobbles to the bed and crawls into the spot his master sleeps in. His strong scent is still laced in the pillows and on the sheets so the hybrid desperately stuffs his face into them, trying to immerse himself in the smell as much as he can. Painfully teasing fantasizes of his master waltzing into the room and fucking his hybrid senseless play through his head. 

" _ Jaebumm hyung~"  _ His moans are muffled by the fabric but Jinyoung can't care anymore. The pain is a constant buzz inside of himself, threatening to tear him apart. The cat-boy fingers himself messily again, ass high up in the air as he continues to writher in the sheets.

He hardly hears the soft knock at the door and continues to salivate heavily, mind still taken over with lust and pain. The door opens with a groan and Jinyoung looks up expectantly from his place in the expansive bed in a mixture of horror and relief. 

 

Shownu's eyes are blown wide open as he stands in the doorway, uncertain of what to do.

 

"Master Jinyoung?"

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...BWAHAHAHAH  
> Damn I have been really traumatized by Jinyoung's abs in his shower scene from HIP that now everytime I write anything about Jinyoung in a shower it's super chaotic.
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun waiting for me to write the next chapter. 🙃🙃🙃


	12. Tears for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deeply inhales-

_ "Master Jinyoung?" _

 

Jinyoung blinks hazilly at the bulky servant, his eyelids heavy and lips slightly parted 

" _ Hurt"  _ Jinyoung gargles almost incoherently. The sound wobbles in the air and draws the servant in with concern.

Shownu blinks rapidly at the hybrid sprawled out bare naked on the bed and closes the bedroom door behind him quickly. A strange, pungent smell of peaches and musk fill his lungs as he walks further into his master's lair. 

"Jinyoung are you ok?" Worry is laced in the servant's voice, but his eyes start to glaze over with lust at the mouth watering display of creamy pale flesh.

The hybrid whimpers and arches his back almost unnaturally as the male approaches the bed, while letting out a needy whine from the back of his throat. Molten desire flow through the hybrid's nerves, hurting every part of his body as Jinyoung parts his legs a bit more to finger himself deeper. He looks up blearily through the pain at the figure standing next to him. 

" _ Hyung~" _ The cat-boy moans as he drools incoherently into his master's pillow. At this proximity, Shownu can see how the hybrid is practically lying in a pool of his own murky slick. The white, sweet smelling liquid has seeped into and flooded the sheets on Jaebum's side of the bed but Jinyoung couldn't care less. With his bangs plastered onto his forehead and skin shimmering with sweat, the hybrid glares at the servant with frustration.

" _ Need to release. R-right now."  _ He orders.

 

Shownu nods understandingly and swallows a gulp of his own saliva. 

He had helped Jinyoung out enough times to understand that the hybrid would provide him with intense pleasure in return for control over his body. But never before had he seen the cat-boy quite like this. Stripped down, writhing in a pool of his own body fluids, fisting himself open so vigorously as if his life depended on it...

It was exhilarating.

The servant's pants now much tighter than before, he stands right next to the bed while still watching the hybrid in confusion and want.

The sight of the beautiful hybrid sprawled out in the lofty bed had sent a stinging pang of jealousy into his heart. Jinyoung would only call on the servant whenever he needed to relieve himself in the past, and every time, Shownu would feel sparks of anger at his master for never taking care of his beautiful hybrid.

 

_ It's not fair. _

He thinks, eyes trailing over the luxury hybrid that had never belonged to him.

 

Shownu shakes his head and brings himself back to the present as he nods in confirmation at the cat boy and  waits for the familiar warmth in his body to start up...

But Jinyoung seems to be too lost to even know how to begin. The hybrid blinks back fat tears as he thrashes around in the sheets in clear discomfort, trying to relieve his pain. 

"Master Jinyoung? You may start now if you would like?" Shownu furrows his eyebrows deeper in concern. He opens his mouth to ask if he can do anything else to help before it hits him. Hard.

The servant's legs almost give out as an orgasmic wave breaks through his nerves, sending him toppling into the bed and closer to the panting hybrid. 

Jinyoung lets out a soft cry at the release as well but he continues to pour his powers into the servant relentlessly.

Shownu buckles over and squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure as he watches the hybrid's hand pumping himself open a few inches away from his face.

"J-Jinyoung" The servant moans. Not sure if he is giving the hybrid a warning or telling him to continue, Shownu unbuckles his stifling pants quickly and throws them off somewhere on the floor.

The cat-boy whimpers at the strong smell of another's desire and he pumps his sore hole even faster. Power pours out of the hybrid's body and floods into the nervous system of the servant rapidly. Shownu is practically vibrating as he reaches out to grab a handful of the hybrid's soft flesh at his hip. It feels like heaven as he groans loudly and holds on desperately like it's his life line in the storm of stimulation he faces 

Jinyoung flinches but does not brush him off as he squeezes his eyes tight and a vivid image of Jaebum pops into his head.

" _ Hyung~"  _ Jinyoung whines and opens his eyes briefly to look at the form clutching his waist.

_ He had small eyes and such wide shoulders _ …

The hybrid mewls in pain as he keeps pumping out the pent up energy.

_ Just like Jaebum. _

The thought of his master sends him over the edge and he flips over to grab the figure's shoulders.

" _ Touch me hyung~"  _ The hybrid whimpers deeply.

_ Jaebum. Jaebum. This is Jaebum.  _

The thin eyed man above him blinks a couple times and pants heavily. 

" _ Hyung!"  _ Jinyoung cries desperately and tries to grind himself into the man's front.

"You sure about this Jinyoung?" A deep voice rumbles and the hybrid nods his head feverishly.

_ Jaebum. Take me. I need you. Jaebummie- _

Shownu reaches over and pulls down his own boxers in a matter of seconds and the hybrid whines impatiently.

" _ Please~"  _ Jinyoung begs, his eyes glittering and his ears twitching frantically with want. The servant nods and climbs back over to hover over the hybrid. Jinyoung's furry tail brushes up against his abdomen and Shownu lets out a growl.

"I'll make you feel better ok?" He says to Jinyoung as he lines himself up with the hybrid's gaping hole. Jinyoung nods happily and releases even more of his energy making the servant stumble slightly in intense pleasure.

"Oh f-fuck." He swears, almost collapsing over the cat-boy as another wave of power engulfs his body and causes the servant to stumble, missing the mark. His dick grazes the back of the hybrid's smooth skin and he hisses in intense pleasure. The moment they touch like that Jinyoung flips himself over and grasp onto the servant's neck to pull him closer, bodies flush against each other. 

Jinyoung purrs loudly with pleasure as Shownu spasms in ecstasy from the euphoric waves coursing through his body, completely wasted.

 

_ Jaebummie. So warm. Please Jaebum-  _

Jinyoung whimpers into the other's arms and holds on tight as he pours his powers into the man. He clenches his eyes shut and pours out his powers, toes curling as he burrows his face into the male's neck happily.

 

_ Jaebummie, I- _

 

The door slams open with a loud bang.

 

"Jinyoungie I have something to tell-"

It is his master's deep voice that first reaches his ears.

 

Time suddenly slows to a stop as the hybrid seems to slowly peels opens his eyes in horror, the body above him freezes up in cold terror; muscles contracting in fear. Powers being cut off in the blink of an eye.

As if in slow motion, Jinyoung's eyes travel over the servant's back to catch onto his master's pitch black eyes, opened the widest he had ever seen. An engulfing sense of futility takes over his body and chills the hybrid to the bone at the look of shock flashes into sheer anger in his master's eyes. His master's hand had tightened over the door handle as he stood in the doorway for near seconds, making his knuckles turn snowy white; the same shade as his face.

Pale, stricken, horrified. 

 

Time stretches out indefinitely as Jinyoung watches in despair as the pained emotions are sucked out of his master's eyes and are replaced by a stony gaze and a mocking smirk that forms on his thin lips. 

 

"Bravo." His lips say. 

 

It takes Jinyoung a couple seconds to process the words that had exited his master's mouth. But the second it dawns on him the meaning of those words, time rushes back to the present with a flood of blood to his face.

A congratulation.

He blinks in horror as the wicked smirk on his master's lips feel like a slap to the face.

Worse yet, the look in his eyes is knowing. Tearing him apart as if his master had always known all his dirty secrets and of his hybrid's times of pain and desperation.

 

Jaebum chuckles. 

The dry sound echoes through the room painfully and hurts the hybrid's ears like sharp stings at every laugh.

 

"I guess I should not have expected anything else from a  comfort hybrid ." He jeers, the sound ugly and sharp as Jinyoung flinches at his title.

"Good to see you have relieved yourself now." His voice is neutral but it shakes Jinyoung to the core worse than if he had been screaming the words. Tears well up painfully into his vision as his master's face starts to blur and Jinyoung blinks in despair. Not knowing what to do.

 

"And Shownu." 

The servant who had been lying as still as a statue above the hybrid flinches terribly at the mentioning of his name.

"I wouldn't have guessed it would be you." 

Jaebum says lightly. "But I guess it's always the quiet, well natured ones that are the most deceiving." He laughs dryly and the servant trembles against Jinyoung's skin.

 

"Get out of my room." Jaebum hisses darkly.

The cold contrast to his soft tone make the pair flinch so bad, Jinyoung lets out a cry in pure terror. 

"Disappointed now are you kitten?" Jaebum laughs cruelly making the hybrid tremble and bite down on his bottom lip so hard that he immediately tastes the salty tang of blood.

 

Shownu jumps up and pulls back up his boxers in one go, snatching his discarded pants off the floor hastily. He never looks up as he practically sprints out of the room, cowering as he pasts Jaebum in the doorway. 

 

The mood is dark as Jaebum turns on the intercom and summons a maid right away. Jinyoung stays trembling in the bed as he looks away from his master still standing far away from him, across the room. He can feel Jaebum heavy gaze on his vulnerable form, burning everything his eyes glance over. 

 

"I would have gotten rid of you long time ago." He says and Jinyoung looks up, a bit startled. Jaebum looks nonchalant but his eyes frown at his hybrid.

"If my parents had never insisted that I keep you for a month and if the stupid show with JYP had never come up I would have thrown you out onto the street the moment I saw you." He spits. 

Jinyoung looks back down in shame. The pain of his words stab him so deeply the hybrid wishes desperately he could disappear from there. But Jaebum continues.

"I never cared to help you Jinyoung." 

A hot tear drips from the hybrid's eye and lands soundlessly in the soaked sheets. 

"My mansion is equipped with thousands of video cameras and my mother was getting worried about you. That's all." He laughs maliciously. Jinyoung's shoulders tremble as the meaning of the words and the motives all fall into place.

 

"Did you actually think I cared about you Jinyoung?" Jaebum sneers.

 

The hybrid let out a soundless sob, his head bent so low his master could not see his mouth open but the sob wracked his shoulders threatening to make him fall over. His heart crushed into so many pieces he could not bare. 

 

"Well I don't." Jaebum says firmly. 

 

"And I never will."

 

…

 

_ Flashback: _

 

The drive home had been beautiful. 

 

The sun was setting over the horizon making the sky turn into beautiful hues of pink, gold and blues. The air was perfectly crisp and Jaebum could not have been more excited.

He was going to confess to his kitten. 

 

" _ Hyung he likes you too." _ Yugyeom's voice plays in his head encouragingly as he pulls down his private driveway. Jaebum jumps out of his car the moment it's parked and he closes the door to his sports car. He checks his reflection in the pristine glass of the vehicle, sweeping some of his bangs eagerly out of his face and using some of his spit to hold it down.

_ I wanna look good for him. _

Jaebum grins nervously as he almost runs through the front doors. 

 

_ Jinyoungie is probably waiting impatiently for me. Little fussy kitten probably is angry that I was gone for so long, it's almost 10 pm.  _

 

_ I hope he likes me too. Enough to stay with me longer.  _

 

_ Jaebum smiles to himself.  _

 

_ For him to be mine not just as the contract states legally: That he is mine because my parents bought him and gifted him to me- he would never belong to anyone so simply.  _

 

_ Therefore I refuse to keep him if in the end he does not want me the way I want him.  _

 

_ Because Jinyoungie, _

 

_ I love you. _

  
  


Jaebum sprints up the stairs to his room eagerly to greet his adorable hybrid but as he climbs the many stairs he slows down. 

 

_ What if he never actually cared for me back? _

_ Does he only need me, kiss me because he is a comfort hybrid who needs to be relieved? Are all the emotions I have for him one sided?  _

 

Jaebum stops in front of his door. 

 

Never before had he been so scared and worried to enter his own room. 

 

_ What if Yugyeom and Bam Bam are completely wrong? What if his playful teasing and soft blushes are only for show to keep me baited? That's what he's trained to do right? _

 

Flashbacks of his hybrid curled in his arms and softly whining for him spring into his mind and Jaebum sighs deeply. 

 

_ But Jinyoungie would never do that.  _

_ I've seen him when he was so careful and defensive when I first met him. No way would he bother to put so much effort and so naturally fake his comfort with me as time went on. He would have continued to put up a fight and would have kept me far away if he truly did not care for me.  _

 

Jaebum looks longingly at the door. Wishing he could see through the thick oak and maybe look at the emotions and true meanings of his feisty hybrid. 

 

_ I hope I am not wrong.  _

 

Jaebum takes a deep breath and opens the door in his stride. 

 

_ … _

 

_ Present: _

 

_ "Did you actually think I cared about you Jinyoung?" Jaebum sneers. _

 

_ The hybrid let out a soundless sob, his head bent so low his master could not see his mouth open but the sob wracked his shoulders threatening to make him fall over. His heart crushed into so many pieces he could not bare.  _

 

_ "Well I don't." Jaebum says firmly.  _

 

_ "And I never will." _

 

Jinyoung keeps his head down as he clutches the sheets in pain. 

Had he looked up, he would have seen the sparkling reflection of the room's bright lights reflecting off the water in his master's eyes as he had said the words. 

 

Throughout the grueling and cutthroat years of Jaebum's time training to be a producer, interacting with the most prestigious and high ranking members of society and extensive experience convincing business partners and sponsors Jaebum had learned to perfect the art of spinning stories and telling lies.

 

But never before in his life, had he told anyone such a big lie.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all:  
> Sorry for the super long wait and for how short this chapter is. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CAUSED ME SO MUCH STRESS TO WRITE LIKE THE WHOLE FIC KINDA BALANCES PRECARIOUSLY ON THIS CRUCIAL MOMENT OF MY STORY???  
> I had to re-write this chapter about 3-4 times and this is what I ended up with at 1 am...  
> So if this chapter disappears mysteriously one day and I tell you all to forget anything you read here in the chapter that's probably why. 
> 
> I'm just really emotional about this part and wanted to post this chapter asap ;-;
> 
> A BIG thank you to you amazing people who actually bother to keep up with this hot mess!!!!!! I really means a lot to me when people actually enjoy my work so I hope this chapter did not kill my streak -w-"  
> 🔥❤️🔥❤️🔥
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I changed the rating on this cause it was getting really spicy and was scaring me that I was not warning people enough. :///


	13. His first love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJJP project???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god here we go again  
> -lmao it looks like I'm gonna be updating these chapters only every month now

The moment Jaebum had thrown open his doors he had smelt it before he saw it. 

The permeating scent of sex and musk punctured his lungs as he almost stumbled back in shock. He wished that his eyes were deceiving him but in the middle of his bed laid a pair of bodies, glued to each other. 

So many times had Jaebum dreamed of his hybrid beautiful and naked for him once the time was right. But fate told him the time was now. 

Clutching the body that pinned him down, legs spread prettily appart, Jaebum could barely recognize his precious kitten. 

_ What? _

That was when he noticed the body pinning his hybrid down. The male's broad shoulders and servant's shirt gave it away. 

_ When did those two get so close? How long has this been happening behind my back?  _

Jinyoung finally caught his gaze and all Jaebum could see was red. The pure shock and horror in his hybrid's eyes send painful gashes to his heart. They had never meant to be discovered. Had Jaebum not walked in, he would have never known. 

 

All his fears slowly confirmed themselves as he stood in the doorway clutching his door handle in pain. 

Jinyoung had never been his. 

All his needs and affection was never meant specifically for him. 

He had been so wrong. 

And she had been right.

 

…

 

The next morning had passed by like a blur. 

Jinyoung had been allowed to sleep in Jaebum's bed for the rest of the night but Jaebum had chosen to completely remove himself and slept in some other room in the manor, far away from his hybrid. 

Jinyoung had been awoken by a simple servant girl who told him quietly that he was instructed to get changed and finish packing his bag for the flight in an hour. The poor cat boy's eyes were so swollen he could hardly keep them open as he fumbled around, numbly putting extra shirts into his luggage. 

He never saw his master until he was aboard the private jet, and only then was it for mere seconds. 

Jinyoung had been escorted privately in his own car all the way to the airport. He had stayed silent the entire ride. Too exhausted and emotionally drained to feel anything as he stared blankly out of the window at the rapidly passing scenery. Even when he arrived at the boarding area for the private jet, Jaebum had been nowhere to be seen. The hybrid just sat alone in utter silence as he stared at the row of extravagant VIP lounge seats in front of him until he was called to board the jet.

He was all seated when the scent of his master alerted him first and the hybrid's spine tensed up in fear. Jaebum had walked brusquely past where his hybrid was already seated in his seat to the front of the jet into a separate closed off room and out of sight. He had not even spared a glance at the hybrid and somehow, Jinyoung could feel that his master knew he was there too.

 

Jinyoung bowed his head in utter agony as the brief whiff of his master brought back unwanted pleasant memories, so painful now to relive.  He thought he had cried out all his tears the previous night but as the jet began to ascend and he heard the faint laughter of his master, a small droplet of water plopped onto the cat boy's hand. 

_ Well I don't. _

_ And I never will _ . Love you.

Jinyoung gracefully whipped the tear off his hand and stared sightlessly out the crystal clear jet window for the rest of the flight.

…

"We have reached JYP Island. You may now leave with me sir." The flight attendant's bright and clean voice broke Jinyoung from his trance as he unbuckled himself from his seat and followed the dainty woman out of the aircraft. 

He caught the glimpse of Jaebum's back, a couple feet in front of him, already near the exit gates and his foolish heart leaped just a little.

"Oppa!" A girl suddenly yelled, making the hybrid jump in surprise.

A rush of long legs and hair bolted from the gates towards Jaebum. Jinyoung watched helplessly as she jumped into his master's arms and clung onto him tightly. 

"Surprise!" She chirped beaming up at Jaebum. 

Jinyoung's heart lurched at the familiarity she seemed to have with his master and he had to remind himself that he should not care anymore. It should not concern him at all. 

But still it hurt. 

It hurt so bad.

 

Jaebum smiled in amusement at the unexpected flurry of a girl as he hugged her back tightly.

"Where you surprised Opaa?" Her bright voice rung too loudly in Jinyoung's ears.

"Yes. Yes I was." Jaebum's voice is rich and deep. A tone Jinyoung had never heard him ever use before. The hybrid looked down in shame as he felt something hot prick his eyes.

"Let's go Oppa! I have so much to show you around JYP's new villa! Ah I missed you so much!" She gushed and held onto his arm tightly.

"Sure. Sounds good." 

Jaebum did not even look back as the pair begin to leave. 

The air hostess asks Jinyoung to continued following her out a different doar but the hybrid couldn't keep his eyes off the two as his master and the unknown girl fetched their luggage.

The girl said something into Jaebum's ear to make him laugh and then kisses his cheek. 

The action made Jinyoung bristle in extreme discomfort as his heart seemed to ache more than it had ever before.

 

It was not until after Jinyoung retrieved his own luggage from a separate servant and is put into a car that he remembered that small kiss in more detail. How after she pecked his cheek, she had turned around and looked at Jinyoung straight in the eyes.

 

_ One year ago: _

 

"Jaebummie Oppa!" Her voice was light and sweet as the elder looked over. 

"Yeah?" Jaebum replied as the beautiful girl glided into the room gracefully.

"Aren't you happy to see me!? I missed you so much!" The girl teased and shoved the novel out of Jaebum's hand to sit in his lap. 

"Yeah I missed you a lot Jenny." The elder laughed and let her wrap his hands around her small waist without much resistance. 

"No you didn't! I can tell!" She laughed loudly and slapped his hand playfully. 

Jaebum grinned and tries to retract that hand in fake agony. "My hand! How am I supposed to write music now!" He moaned sorrowfully.

Jenny frowned and turned around in his lap to face him.

"All you care about is your music." She pouted unhappily. "Why don't you care about me half as much?!"

"Maybe because writing music is my passion…" Jaebum chuckled but failed to notice how the girl's face turned stony. 

"Am I not your passion Jaebunmie Oppa?" She pouted even more, sticking her bottom lip out in an exaggerated fashion. Jaebum almost rolled his eyes but smiled and answers,

"Ah- You are my friend Jenny, friends are not a passion-" He laughed. 

"But you  are my passion Oppa!" Jenny exclaimed and cuped Jaebum's face within them.

"My big stupid squishy passion!" She added and poked his stomach a couple times for added emphasis. 

"Ow, ow! Alright you are my passion too!" He laughed and tried to shield himself from the onslaught of pokes.

"Really?" Jenny brightened up and paused at the words. 

"Yeah a passion for learning self defense." He smiled smugly.

"That makes no sense." She deadpanned. 

"Whatever." Jaebum pinched her cheek, brining a small smile out of the girl but Jenny quickly grasped his wrist instead. 

"How is Goyang for you? I've been so, so lonely without you ever since you moved!" Jenny sighed soulfully and stared at Jaebum deeply.

"I'm sure you have been perfectly fine without me, if not even better." Jaebum smiled back confidently. "Plus Goyang is my home town, I'm actually very happy to be back." 

"Well I have wonderful news Jaebummie." Jenny grinned and grabbed his other wrist as well. 

"Yeah?" Jaebum tilted his head in amusement, his thin lips curling into a handsome smirk as he raised an eyebrow. Jenny returned the look, arching one of her perfectly made brows.

"I'm modeling in Goyang for the next month!" She exclaimed happily. 

"Oh!" Jaebum laughed happy along with the girl's bright expression. "That is good news!" 

"Yeah I was thinking maybe I could stay in town with you Oppa." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at the male. 

"Maybe… but I'd have to see with my parents." 

"Aww Jaebummie Oppa still obeying his parents!" She giggled and Jaebum looked away slightly flustered.

"Your parents love me, I'm sure it would be perfectly fine." Jenny winked and let go of Jaebum's wrists to clamber off his lap and pranced away, calling, 

"Let me Go get ready for our dinner now!", as she left the room.

"Our dinner?" Jaebum called back in confusion only to lean back in the loveseat and let out an amused chuckle at the lack of response. 

"Typical Jenny." He mumbles.

 

_ A month later: _

 

"Jaebummie Oppa! You are going to work yourself out! Come have fun!" Jenny called from her lounging position on an inflated watermelon in the middle of the large pool. 

"Mm." Jaebum never glanced up as he continued to tap away on his laptop, biting on his bottom lip in concentration. Jenny frowned heavily and splashed the water with her hand in irritation.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and you can't even bother to have some fun with me before I leave?" She whined loudly. The underwater lights illuminated the clear blue water in contrast to the inky night sky. It lit Jenny's face with swirling optics, bouncing off her dainty features contorted into a grimace. 

"I'll be over." Jaebum mumbles. He had been already dressed for the pool in his swimming trunks and bared torso but was still dry as he hadn't had the time to even enter the water yet.

Five minutes passed and the male never left his spot on the side of the pool, still hunched over his computer.

"Opppaaa!" Jenny whined again. 

"What?" Jaebum snaps and glares over the top of the screen. "Just let me send this out alright?" He growls, clearly stressed. 

Jenny stills on her inflated pool you and quietly uses her hands to paddle over to where Jaebum sits. Like a siren emerging from the deep, she smoothly hoists herself out of the water and walks over to the elder, water dripping off her limbs erotically.

"Oppa~"

 

_ The next morning: _

 

_ ~ Ring ring  _

"Hello? Jaebummie Oppa!" 

"Who is this?"

" _ It's Jenny! Oppa don't tell me you were still asleep!"  _ The female's high pitched voice irritated Jaebum's ears as he brought the phone a little farther from his head. 

"What do you want?" Jaebum grumbled into the phone.

" _ Aww you aren't happy to hear from me? Even after what we did last night?"  _ She chuckled at the end and Jaebum immediately felt more awake as he glanced over his unmade bed and still clothed body.

" _ I'm just kidding Oppa! I can hear you freaking out from here!"  _ She laughed happily and Jaebum forced a smile onto his face.

" _ You were too busy with your work to pay attention to me."  _ She pouted through the phone. " _ Our Def.Soul PD working so hard…" She cooed. _

"Sorry I did not send you off this morning." Jaebum replied felling a bit more guilty.

" _ It's ok Oppa! You were so busy and you looked so tired when I came to check on you this morning! But you owe me a really big gift the next time I come back in town to visit!"  _

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Jaebum laughed and climbed out of his bed.

"I'll talk to you later Jenny- I have another appointment this morning with JYP." 

" _ Going so soon Oppa?!"  _

Jaebum chuckled again. "Yeah-"

" _ Your morning voice is so husky Oppa." _

Jaebum almost choked but laughed harder in surprise. 

"Alright thank you Jenny but I'm gonna hang up now." 

" _ Ok Oppa. Have a great day! Think of me!"  _

"Of course. Bye."

 

_ The call has ended _

 

Jenny stared at her phone with anger. 

"Oppa! Why won't you pick up on my hints?!" She huffed out loud and flicked her long ebony strands of hair behind her shoulder. 

"He's always been so stupid and dense… Urg! That lumbering idiot!" She screeched and threw her phone somewhere into her bed. 

"Just friends my ass. He should know by now that I'm looking for something more than just friends." Jenny frowned and inspected her immaculately maintained nails in search for any new imperfections. "He's a rich bachelor who owns his own company and yet still lives with his stupid parents."

Her eyes narrowed in on a small dent in the edge of her ring finger's nail. The pretty pastel pink was stripped away revealing her naturally yellowed nail. 

"Thank god his parents like me so much. The stupid fools. At least they are not as dumb as their son to realize that he's still not married and will need a wife." 

"Aish. So irritating."

 

_ Two months later: _

 

"Stop calling me a bitch!"

"Well that's what you are acting like." Jaebum's voice hissed angrily into the receiver. 

"All I wanted to do was to check up on you! Can I not do that?!" Jenny yelled back.

"No. Fuck off. I'm busy right now." Jaebum snarled.

"Why are you acting like this?! What did I do?" Jenny wailed.

"Nothing. You are just disrupting me at a fucking terrible time again. I already told you to stop calling me in the evenings." Jaebum spit out through clenched teeth.

 "Is that Jenny?" A muffled voice says in the background. 

"No. Eomma get out of my office." Jaebum said loudly.

"Let me talk to her." Jenny heard his mother plead.

"No. Get out."

"Just give the phone to me. She's distracting your work right now anyways isn't she?" Some shuffling of the phone indicated that it must have been plucked out of Jaebum's hands quickly.

"Jenny-Ah?" Jaebum's mother spoke quietly as she scurried out of her son's room.

"Hello Mrs. Im." Jenny said as sweetly as possible.

"Oh thank goodness it's you dear. Jaebum's temper has been terrible these days." The older woman said tersely.

"I think it's because of his hormones and all the work he does… but it's really not healthy!" 

Jenny hummed in agreement as a plan popped into her head. 

"I completely agree Mrs. Im. I think he might need someone to help him destress. Maybe some company to keep him calm? Actually I have a short break coming up and-" 

"Some company?" The older lady repeated.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea dear! I never thought of that. Let me go arrange for something right now." 

"Yes and I was thinking maybe I could also drop by next week to see him? Maybe if he sees an old friend he will open back up a bit." Jenny panicked and tried to regain her footing in the conversation but she was losing quickly as she could hear Mrs. Im, scurrying to a computer and not fully listening to her suggestion.

"If you would like my dear." Mrs. Im said distractedly but she had obviously heard the girl's suggestion. 

"Plus his birthday is coming up soon so I'll bring him a present." Jenny added quickly.

"Ah sure, sounds good!" Mrs. Im chirps. "Such a genius you are dear. Thank you for all your help. My son does not deserve you!" She gushed.

"My pleasure Mrs. Im! I'll see you soon!" 

 

Jenny grinned as she stared at her  _ call ended  _ screen with glee.

 

_ Jaebum Oppa! I will see you again and this time I will bring you an unforgettable present! _

  
  


_ The night Jinyoung was presented to Jaebum: _

 

"Can you believe my parents bought me this fucking comfort hybrid?!" Jaebum snarled over the phone.

"That's absolutely disgusting. Where is he going to sleep?" Jenny frowned deeply as well. 

"In my fucking room it seems." 

Jenny blanched.

"That's just gross! I hope he sleeps in a different bed then you!" She squealed and clutched her phone a bit tighter.

"Well of course." Jaebum snorts. "Why the hell would he sleep in my bed. Urg would he shed and everything? He  is part cat-"

Jenny's heart beat faster at the mentioning of a cat.

 

_ He's always had a soft spot for cats too. Like that Nora cat he adored- Oh god this is worse than I had expected. _

 

"Never let him sleep in the same bed as you." Jenny blurted out.

"Yeah I'm not planning on that happening." Jaebum just laughed spitefully.

"I have a friend who had a comfort hybrid too." She added trying to wrack her brain for a name she could use in her lie.

"Ah really? Who?"

"Lisa! You don't know her. She had a male comfort hybrid and God was it a nightmare!" Jenny venomously spit out but congratulated herself on the quick thinking.

"I knew it." Jaebum huffs and Jenny grinned just a little more. "What happened to her hybrid?" He asked.

"Uh- She had to get rid of him because she kept feeling uncomfortable around the hybrid. Especially after he tried using his powers on her. Oh goodness she had to get rid of him right away." 

"Fuck. But my parents said I gotta keep him for a whole month before I can get rid of him." Jaebum replied and Jenny scowled.

"You  have to listen to them???" She hissed angrily.

"Well yeah, I do live with them and respect them still." Jaebum sighs in exasperation.

"Oh." Jenny replied and she races to figure out the next thing to say.

"I guess-" 

"Well lucky for you, after helping my friend out through that awful time, I'm practically an expert with comfort hybrids." She spoke right over the male as soon as she heard the slight doubt in his voice. 

"Really? Oh that's great. I could really use some help." Jaebum perked up.

"Well of course I want to help you Oppa! But you must always listen to my instructions ok. Even if other people tell you different things, they probably have never dealt with  comfort hybrids the way I have." She added solemnly.

"You're the best Jenny. I'm not sure what I would do without you." Jaebum laughed in relief.

"Only for you Oppa." Jenny said so sweetly it almost hurt her teeth to speak that way. Her grin stretched so wide on her face you could see her sharp canines glint maliciously in the light. 

"Only for you."

 

_ A couple days into owning Jinyoung: _

 

"His voice really is something else Jenny. You should have been there that night." Jaebum looked at the screen in which the girl he was talking to scowled at his words.

"That's what those disgusting hybrids were bred and created to do Oppa. Don't think so highly of him." Jenny scoffed easily. "Anyways how has he been doing so far?" She asks, suddenly very interested in the state of his hybrid but Jaebum does not pay much notice. 

"I don't know. I'm thinking of bringing him out from time to time to show my parents that I am taking care of him. Maybe I'll bring him in to the office so that he can practice his singing more." Jaebum looked uninterested at his dusty keyboard. "To be honest, if he were not a hybrid I think I would have hired him into my company already. He  is pretty good."

"No!" Jenny suddenly exclaimed. Jaebum looked up in confusion. 

"That's so sweet of you thinking so nicely of your hybrid but must I remind you how toxic and leeching hybrids are?! Especially comfort hybrids!" She spoke quickly. "The more you deal with him and interact with him, the more you fall victim to his artificial powers that were made to have you hooked!" 

"How should I deal with him then?" Jaebum asked in confusion. 

"Just minimize your contact with him." Jenny said with full confidence. "That was you can prevent yourself by being swayed by his potent power."  Jaebum nods weakly along.

"But he's just in my room all day doing nothing-"

"That's fine Oppa. It's probably good for him. That's what hybrid's are trained to do. Keep themselves occupied." Jenny cut in smoothly.

"... Alright." Jaebum looked out his office window at the bright sunny sky. 

"I can't even let him out? Then at least he won't be cooped up in my room all day-" 

"No! Then he might escape!" Jenny exclaimed into the microphone on the other side of the video call. She pursed her lips in irritation and looked at the camera more intently. "Oppa he's a very expensive piece of property and if you are going to sell him off later you must make sure he does not get away!" 

Jaebum sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

Jenny watched and melted a bit at the sight.

"That's true." Jaebum said in defeat. "I still feel kinda bad-" 

Jenny's laugh cut into his comment again.

"You are too soft Oppa!" She giggled and Jaebum tensed up a bit in defense. "Feeling bad for your little kitty-witty." She continued laughing mockingly.

"No of course not." Jaebum's ears turned slightly red and he looked away.

"You are so cute Oppa." Jenny smiled. "Just don't let anyone take advantage of your soft heart." She stared into the camera at the male.

"Especially not that toxic cat hybrid."

 

_ A week or so into Jinyoung's stay: _

 

_ He really is adorable. _

Jaebum thought to himself as he watched the hybrid sleeping soundly in his bed. He looked away from the cat boy and stepped out of the room, ready to head over to his office when his mother stopped him in the halls.

"Jaebum-ah how is Jinyoung doing?" She asked and Jaebum stalled for a moment before responding, "He's perfectly fine Eomma."

"Has he been helping you? You do seem a bit calmer these days…" She smiled. Jaebum thought back to the sleeping boy and the little banter they would have every time they interacted. It was amusing and kind of cute.

"Yes. He has been helping me. Thank you Eomma." Jaebum responded.

"He's always in your room! I have not seen him much at all outside of meal times!" She added. "He's perfectly free to explore the manor, you know." Jaebum smiles at his mother's concern for the hybrid. 

"I know Eomma. Thank you."

…

Jinyoung lets out a tiny gasp at the beautiful library. Jaebum had never been too intrigued by the lavish room that flaunted his family's wealth but he coulda see how as a visitor seeing the room for the first time, it was breathtaking.

He watched his hybrid's eyes sparkle and felt a tinge of guilt that he did not listen to Jenny and allowed the cat boy just a couple hairs into his heart. Jinyoung drank in the sight greedily as if one blink would reveal it was all a mirage. Jaebum watches with delight at the sheer joy and happiness on the hybrid's face and it pains him that he had kept it hidden for so long. 

_ Don't get too attached Jaebum. That's what those disgusting hybrids were created to make you feel. Fake emotions. But in the end, it's all a hoax.  _

Jenny's words pierced through his head and Jaebum had to look away from the ecstatic cat boy in pain.

_ Who cares. Fake or not, I still want him to be happy. _

  
  


_ A couple days later: _

 

"I don't get it! Yugyeom and Bam Bam seem perfectly happy together and they keep telling me to take better care of Jinyoung!" Jaebum yelled loudly in frustration. 

"Don't say his name as if he means something to you!" Jenny screeched back. "Can't you see how he's controlling you already! I'm trying so hard to protect you Jaebum Oppa!" 

"Yeah but why? Why are comfort hybrids so different? So much more dangerous?!" He exclaimed.

"Why do I have to keep repeating myself to you?! Comfort hybrids are much more powerful, toxic, additive then just plain normal hybrids!" Jenny stressed her words even more with every adjective.

"But they are people too Jenny! Don't they have emotions too?!" Jaebum growls over the phone. "What about those heats and pains they face or something?" 

"Those are just marketing ploys to get you hooked!" She sighed in exasperation. "It's to make you feel bad so that they can use you and keep you addicted!" 

"Alright fine. I understand you are just trying to help me." Jaebum relented and Jenny nodded enthusiastically on her side of the call.

"But I am still going to take care of him Jenny." 

"No! You can not!" Jenny yelled in anger. "Oppa, why are you so damn stubborn! Why can't you see that I'm trying to protect you!"

"Well I don't need your protection anymore. I have made up my own mind." Jaebum growled angrily. "Thank you for your good intentions but I will stop asking you for hybrid advice now."

"Oppa no! Wait!" 

_ Beep beep beep. The call has ended. _

"What the fuck Im Jaebum!" Jenny screamed and stared at her phone, angry tears smudging her perfect makeup. 

"No way will that stupid hybrid steal his heart so easily. He will never get in between Jaebum and I." She sniffed angrily. "And that bloody idiot I swear. Why can't he just listen to me!" 

Jenny frowned heavily and clutched her pillow.

"No way. Jaebum will always love me more."

She smiled confidently to herself, tears still streaming down her face. 

"Because I was his first love. And will continue to be his only love."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS???  
> Jaebum always cared for Jinyoung ;-; But Jenny is a really really big obstacle now that we know about her.
> 
> I meant to post this for Jinyoung and my birthday actually but oops it's just a little late. :p Love having my bday on the same day as my ult bias lmao
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was kinda confusing on incomplete feeling...? I'm planning on continuing to explain stuff next chapter but it was getting long enough to publish so I decided to call it a day and push it out like this. 
> 
> But either way- I hope you guys liked it and are not too pissed and Jaebum still. Just a lil teeny bit less pissed then before maybe. ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. I wonder how the two will get along over the next month? ;))))  
> I quite like the word... "Smashingly".
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!!! Ahh they totally keep me pumped up to keep writing even when it gets slow! Tysm!.💖💖💖💖🙏👏😭👊🏻


End file.
